


I don't regret that I fell in love with you

by DarknessConsumesMe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, F/F, Femslash, Horde, Love Story, Quel'Thalas, Romance, Silvermoon, Silvermoon City, Slow Burn, bisexual blood elf, jealous ex, lesbian human, obtrusive/pushy ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Cairaeleen is an average lieutenant of the army of Silvermoon. Her daily life is pretty boring but this life will be quickly mixed up as she found a wounded member of the Alliance in a forest. Now she has to choose whenever she will leave that woman alone and continue her monotonous life or she will help this woman and betray her people.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416869) by [AlphaCentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCentari/pseuds/AlphaCentari). 



> I don't own the world in which this fanfictions takes place. It belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. I hope you will like this romance story between a blood elf and a human. Enjoy it. Keep free to comment it if you like it.

“Fuck” she hissed as she stumbled over a root and almost fell to the ground. She stabilized and continued running as fast as she could, which was not really fast cause of the stabbing wound in her left upper thigh. This was not her only wound, her back hurt like hell, her left eye was swollen and she was pretty sure that her left hand was broken. At least it seemed that it was broken because it swelled up, had a purple colour and really hurt.

She didn’t know where exactly she was but she was pretty sure that she was in a forest in the near of Silvermoon. She had lost the orientation after these five blood elf guards had started to chase her out of Silvermoon. They were still chasing her now, she just didn’t know where they were exactly. At least she was sure that they were a few meters behind her because she heard quite shouts from behind.  

It was evening, almost nightfall here in Quel’Thalas. It was already dark but she was still able to see her hands in front of her eyes, she also recognized the outlines of trees and other objects, a few meters around her. She shivered as the cool air came in contact with her smooth skin. She really wished in that moment that she had stolen a blanket before she had tried to leave Silvermoon with her haul. Unfortunately the guards had spotted her before she was able to get additional supplies. The guards didn’t persecute her because she had stolen many things, they didn’t know that. They were persecuting her because she was a human, a member of the Alliance. She was in the territory of Silvermoon, which belonged to the Horde, the Alliance’s rival. Their duty was to keep intruders out of the territory of Quel’Thalas that’s why they persecuted her. They thought that she was an Alliance spy but she just wanted to survive and without money the only choice she had was to steal supplies and valuable things to survive.

Unfortunately she had to drop the bag because it would have slowed her down, because of its weight. It was filled with supplies, gold and rare crystals she had stolen as the jeweller was busy dealing with an angry rich woman. At least she had dropped it in a significant bush as she had entered the forest. She would come back later and pick it up when she will finally escape these annoying guards.

But for now she had to run as fast it was possible with her hurt leg. She heard that the guards came closer as passed another tree and almost fell over its roots again. She really had a talent for stumbling over big roots. She snarled annoyed and continued running straight forward. She noticed that she became slower with each step she made. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to run away from them if her leg continues to slow her down like that. She knew that these guards will catch up to her. They would captivate her and… She shook her head forcefully, not wanting to image the thing which would have done to her in the Silvermoon prison.

There weren’t many trees in the forest, most of these threes were very huge, thick and were spread with large distances between them. That meant the guards would easily spot her as soon as they would reach her. She kept running although her legs hurt with each step she made.

She ran forward a few meters and stumbled over the next root, this time she fell and landed hard on the ground. “Fuck” she hissed as she tried to get up but her body didn’t obey her and the pain got even worse. She heard the loud voice of a male blood elf and knew immediately that they had caught up to her. Lucky they didn’t spot her and she didn’t saw them which counted asä a good sign in her very bad situation. She spotted a thick and large green bush which was a few meters in front of her. She collected the last remains of her strength and crawled to the bush, slipping inside in the last moment before a Silvermoon guard reached the place where she had fallen to the ground.

He looked around and observed the surroundings. He was a blood elf of average size with short blond hair and piercing green eyes. He wore the traditional armor of a Silvermoon guardian, which was coloured in red and yellow and he carried a long sword and a tall shield. She felt her heart pounding in her chest rapidly like it would jump out of her chest in the next moment. She felt that something, maybe a branch, was picking in her left upper thigh which made the pain even worse. She held her right hand in front of her mouth and tried as hard as she could not to cry out in pain. The pain was almost unbearable for a small moment but she pulled herself together and kept her mouth shut.

The Silvermoon guard took a last glance around before he said something in a, for her, unknown language to his comrades and passed the bush as he walked forwards. She waited until he was out of her sight and she quickly stood up only to accidently knock her head against a thick branch. She could have sworn that this branch wasn’t there as she had jumped in that bush. That didn’t matter anymore because she her vision blanket out, she lost her consciousness and she fell back in the bush.

 

* * *

 

“Another day were nothing happens” Cairaeleen whispered, to herself mostly instead to the squad of four Silvermoon soldiers who followed her. She was a lieutenant of the Silvermoon army and her daily task was to patrol with these newbies around the main entrance of Silvermoon. She should also check out the forests at the end of the day for unwanted intruders. But Cairaeleen knew that nobody was dumb enough to travel to Silvermoon and try to attack it or its citizens. Dozens of guards and soldiers travelled every day on various routes through the forests around Silvermoon and checked if everything was alright in the villages of Quel’Thalas. For Cairaeleen it was waste of time because in the past two years were she had walked on these routes every day, nothing had happened at all.

But Cairaeleen was just an average lieutenant so she had no influence on the daily duties for the normal Silvermoon guards and soldiers. She was a bit taller than the average female blood elf, about one meter and seventy-five centimeters. Her body was more muscular than the body of an average female blood elf. That’s because she was trained since her childhood by her father who wanted that she will become a powerful warrior one day.

She had honey coloured hair which had sometimes an orange or slight red tone if she was standing in the sun and someone looked at her from a special angle. Her hair was made up in a ponytail, which was her favourite hairstyle. She thought that she looked more beautiful and a bit younger than she actual is with that hairstyle. She is about fifty years old which was nothing for a blood elf and she looked not older than twenty two with that hairstyle. The slight make-up she wore on her face only supported her idea of looking younger. Her eyes glowed in a light green tone like most of the eyes of the average blood elf.

She wore an expensive necklace, which was a gift from her mother to her eighteenth birthday and her long left ear was decorated by a small piercing in form of a silver ring. Her armor was firmer and a bit more expensive than the armor of the average soldier from Silvermoon but it was nothing really special. It was made out of normal iron and its colour was red. It covered almost her entire body, only her cleavage and a small part of her belly, through a small slit between the upper body armor and the lower body armor, were exposed. Her skin had the natural pale, slightly tanned colour of an average blood elf. Her taller figure and her tattoo in form of an huge axe, which was mostly covered by her armor and decorated the left side of her hip were the only details which distinguished her from the average female blood elf. Here cleavage was also larger compared to the average blood elf, which drawn the attention of many handsome men and from time to time also the attention of a few pretty women.  She preferred using a large battle axe instead of a sword which was usually carried by most of the guards and soldiers from Silvermoon.

Cairaeleen had a lot of admirer from both genders but she preferred being single and only bedding a few handsome men or pretty women if her need for sexual activity was too strong. She had once fell in love with a guy she meet on her first day in the military but that was a long time ago and she had ended this relationship because the man was a asshole.

Only this kind of coincidence happened to Cairaeleen. Her ex-boyfriend Vaero Crimsonbringer came in the same moment in her sight as she had thought about him and the other men and women she had shared the bed with in the past, which weren’t many. She rolled her eyes and an annoyed sound slipped out of her mouth through her smooth lips which were covered by purple lip-gloss. Her lip-gloss fitted perfectly to the make-up which was concentrated beneath her eyes.  

Vaero was a captain of the Silvermoon army, which meant that he was one rank higher than her. Although his parents had a very high rank in the military he insisted to be a commander and only get promoted when he really earns it instead of getting promoted because of his rich and high ranked parents. That’s the only contrary to his arrogant personality. Cairaeleen knew him very well. He was very self-confident, sometimes a bit too over-confident. He thought that every woman was attracted to him and wants to be together with him. That was not completely false because he was really handsome and Cairaeleen had fallen for him in the past until she had found out that he was cheating on her with more than one woman. She knew that he preferred to have a lot of secret relationships and these poor women didn’t even know that. They fought that he loved them but he was only toying with them until they weren’t interesting for him anymore.

He was the best example for a womanizer. He sleeps with at least three women per day and after a festival he came with at least one woman to his house at the end of the day. Sometimes he was lucky and picked up two or three woman at the same time. But Cairaeleen didn’t fall for him anymore not since she had found out about the game he was playing with innocent women. She didn’t fall anymore for his handsome smile, his handsome face or his beautiful blue eyes. Only a few blood elves had still got their normal blue eyes from the days there the race of the blood elves was called high elves. But that was a long time ago, before the traitor Arthas had doomed his own human kingdom and had invaded Quel’Thalas and almost completely destroyed Silvermoon.

Vaero was one of these lucky blood elves who had kept their natural blue eye colour, although they had no influence on that. The eye colour of all the over blood elves had changed over the time because of what these individuals had witnesses during the fall of Silvermoon. Somehow Vaero had managed to keep his natural eye colour, although he had fought by her side and had witnessed the same things she had seen, during Arthas’ invasion almost eight years ago.

Vaero was an entire length of a head taller than Cairaeleen. His hair was dyed with a turquoise colour. Most of the male blood elves preferred that their hair reached to their shoulders and Vaero was no exception.

A fancy and very expensive armor covered his muscular body. The armor had a golden and silver colour scheme and was decorated by various symbols which were either carved in during the forging process or added later. Like Cairaeleen he wore no helmet because he wanted to show his beautiful face to every woman. He had a tattoo in form of a dragonhawk which spread from his left arm over his shoulder and ended on half of his neck and was mostly covered by his armor

Vaero walked towards her with his typical self-confident grin on his face.  He ordered the recruits to get back to Silvermoon, these recruits didn’t hesitate and saluted before they walked away. Vaero came close to her and said “Finally we are alone sweetheart”

An annoyed sound, which was similar to a puff was Cairaeleen’s first response then she thought for a moment and responded, her eyebrow was raised “Sweetheart? It’s a long time since you have said a nice word like this to me. It came to my ears that you called me a bitch or even worse”

“That was because I was upset that you broke up with me although the things between us went good. But I want to try it with you again” Vaero replied.

“Yeah…great…” Cairaeleen said with extreme feigned happiness.

“So I count this as a yes?” her ex asked, ignoring the snippy undertone.

“No of course not…” Cairaeleen responded and struggled hard not to insult him as an idiot. Because they were on duty she we face serious consequences if she would do that. Off duty she couldn’t do that either but at least the consequences would be very mild.

“But why?” he asked looking a bit sad, which just one of his tricks to get in the pants of each women who was dumb enough to fall for him. This didn’t work on her anymore.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and responded. “Because I don’t want to get cheated on again and don’t tell me you will never do it again. Only yesterday I saw you flirting with two women in an interval of two hours. Do yourself a favour and leave me alone or I will report you because of sexually compulsion”. His gentle facial features became upset and he snarled. “Fine I will leave you alone this time but don’t expect that I will give up that easily” Vaero said stamped away angrily.

Cairaeleen waited until he was out of her sight and continued her patrol round alone. She was lost in thoughts and hadn’t paid attention to her surroundings. She didn’t know how long she had walked but she was sure that she had strayed from her route and somehow ended up deep in the Eversong forest. She observed her surroundings, noticing that she had never been in this place before. She walked a bit, listening and observing the area exactly. She heard a quite noise, coming from the north. She walked towards the direction from which the noise had come from. She walked a few meters but spotted nothing except for a few trees and bushes. She observed the bushes closely and was pretty sure that she had spotted a piece of cloth in one of these bushes.

Cairaeleen rushed to the bush and observed it closely, pushing a few twigs away to get a better view. She spotted an arm, a leg and the lower body of a person. She kept pushing these twigs away and carefully pulled the person out the bush. After she had fully pulled the person out, Cairaeleen regarded the person. It was a woman with long raven hair which seemed to reach to the half of her back. Her eyes were closed and it seemed that she was unconscious.

 Cairaeleen checked her body and spotted that she had several wounds. Her left hand had a blue, almost dark purple colour. It was swollen and seemed to be broken. A deep stabbing wound was in her left upper thigh, a lacerated wound of medium size decorated her forehead and she got several scratches on her face and on the rest of her body. She was about one meter and sixty centimeters large she wore worn out and blood spoiled clothes. The grey top with a hood and a cape, the grey greaves and the grey gauntlets which were combined with the bracers, reminded Cairaeleen on the typical equipment and look of a rogue. Her upper thighs, her upper arms and parts of her ass were exposed the rest of the woman’s body was covered by her outfit.

Cairaeleen noticed that this woman had no, for a blood elf typical, long eyebrows. She pulled the hood down and observed the ears of the woman which were very small compared to her own. Cairaeleen was pretty sure that the woman was a human rogue from the Alliance. Cairaeleen was so surprised that she didn’t know what to do at first. As a lieutenant her duty was to report her and bring her to the next captain. But she knew that Vaero was the next one and she didn’t dare to imagine what perverted things he would do to her before he would lock her in a prison cell. On the other hand she was a member of the Alliance, the rival and archenemy of the Horde. She was the enemy and as a loyal member of the Horde Cairaeleen should bring her to the Silvermoon prison. Or she should just let her lay there and hope that someone else would found her. The woman was wounded and Cairaeleen couldn’t just let a wounded person suffer and lay on the ground during a cold night no matter if she was the enemy or not.

She didn’t know why a member of the Alliance was here in Quel’Thalas nor did she know who had wounded her and why. Maybe she was an assassin who was ordered to kill high ranked members from Silvermoon. That could be possible but considering the damaged clothes it looked more like she was someone who tried to survive, maybe a thief. Then Cairaeleen was asking herself why a thief would stay in Quel’Thalas where it was much more risky to steal than in the Alliance territory. She struggled hard about what she should do. Her mind told her as a loyal member of the Horde to report her to the guards but as a living being she felt that it would be wrong.

_Should I report her to the guards? Should I take her to my home? Should I just leave her there and go? How can I bring her to my home without getting caught? And what happens then? I would take care of her until her wounds are healed and then what? Do I help her escape out of Quel’Thalas? What will happen when Vaero or someone else finds out that I’m hiding a member of the Alliance in my house? Do I really want to risk that? What would my family think of me? What would my mother and my siblings do in this situation? Should I just kill her and end her suffering?_

There were so many questions in Cairaeleen’s head and she was overtaxed with this situation. She thought about all possible decisions for a few minutes and then finally decided to bring this woman to her house and then she would think over it again. She pulled human up and placed it in her arms.

“Now I need to find a way to smuggle you in my house without getting seen by any inhabitant of my village. I will need to find something to cover you” Cairaeleen whispered more to herself than to the unconscious human and started to move forward.


	2. Welcome to my home

Cairaeleen had carried the human woman for the last thirty minutes through the Eversong forest. She managed to avoid the patrols, which were walking on their routes around the forest, because she knew their routes very well. The woman in her arms had started to shiver and her skin felt a bit colder than before. Cairaeleen knew that she had to get to her home as fast as possible and take care of this human.

The thought about helping a human still felt wrong for her but not as wrong as leaving her alone or giving her to the Silvermoon guards. She still struggled with her decisions but seeing this woman as a living being instead of a member of the Alliance made it easier for Cairaeleen to carry her with each step she made. She came to the end of the forests and observed her surroundings before she stepped out of it. She had spotted no Silvermoon guards or any inhabitant of Quel’Thalas. The march to her village would take at least thirty minutes with this woman in her arms, although she wasn’t very heavy. It seemed that she was a bit underweighted. Without her she would reach her village in fifteen minutes. But she had decided to help this woman and nothing would change her mind, if she had put something in her mind. Whenever she decided to do something she will do it no matter what its consequences will be.  

She walked out of the forest, she avoided the plastered road and followed the path a few meters away on the right side of the road. She was lucky that nobody had spotted her during this walk of thirty minutes. Finally she saw the outlines of the first houses her village in the distance. The outlines formed into detailed forms of two small houses, which were made out of bricks plastered with a silver coloured mass while she continued walking. The night already fell and it was pitch-dark, only the candles and lanterns enlightened the road and the area around the two houses. Fortunately she hadn’t arrived at the main entrance or a side entrance, so no guard was there who could spot her. She walked to the two houses and passed the path between them. In front of her were three other houses, the path split and dispersed in two directions.

Cairaeleen followed the left path and spotted a white blanket which lay on top of a large vegetable wheelbarrow. She walked to the wheelbarrow and made sure that nobody watched her, before she pulled the blanket off and placed it on the ground. She laid the woman on top of it and wrapped the blanket around her entire body. She bundle up and made sure that the woman was able to breathe before she followed the path again. She spotted her house about twenty meters in the distance. Her house was also made out of bricks but these brick walls were surrounded by another layer, made out of wood. Because of the well payment as a lieutenant it was possible for her to have a house, which was a bit larger and firmer than the other houses in the village.      

She was only a few meters away from her house as she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and spotted her best friend. Her best friend was a petite mage who wore red robes and carried a thick spell book under her right arm. She had short brown hair, which only reached to the spot where the head met the neck. Her left ear was decorated by the same pricing Cairaeleen had and a small tattoo of a butterfly was almost hidden behind the same ear.  

“A hello Daynlia. It’s nice to meet you at this late hour”

“It’s nice to see you. I would hug you but it seems that your hands are busy. What are you carrying? I hope it’s not Vaero. I mean this son of a bitch deserves it but I don’t want to see you in a women’s prison with all these masculine orc women who would try to rape you because they hadn’t got sex with a man or woman for ages”

“Don’t worry it’s not him” Cairaeleen answered with a small smile on her lips.

“What or who is it then?”

“It’s a dead ghoul” Cairaeleen lied, hoping that her best friend would stop asking. Nobody liked to see these ugly and foul creatures but Daynlia was special, she was a bit weird and crazy sometimes. She was a very vivid and curious person who wanted to know everything. During her free time she visited the grand archive most of the time. She spent hours with reading various thick books every day.

“A ghoul? A real ghoul? I thought most of them had been driven out of Quel’Thalas. I had heard that a few of them are on the Dead Scar but this is a far away from your usual patrol routes”

“I found it very far in the Eversong forest. I’m not sure how it did came this far and why it did that. But I killed it and now I want to examine its wounds because I strengthened by sword with a special rune and I want to see if it’s effective against them or not” Cairaeleen lied again.

“I want to see him too. Please Cairaeleen, let me see it” Daynlia said with a pushing tone in her voice.

“I don’t think you want to see it” Cairaeleen responded. She wasn’t sure if her best friend would think the same as her and wouldn’t say anything to anyone if she would show her the human. She decided that it was the best not to involve her best friend. Not now at least…

“But I want to see it. PLEEEEEEASEEEEE” Daynlia said almost whiny. She tried to strip the blanket off but Cairaeleen prevented that by stepping away in the last moment.

“I’m too exhausted at the moment. I just want to sleep. Maybe tomorrow”

“Fine” Daynlia said a bit disappointed.

“Good night Daynlia”

“Good night sweetie” Daynlia responded and walked away with her hand hung low.   

Cairaeleen signed and placed the bundle on her veranda. She pulled her keys out of her bum bag and opened the door. She picked the bundle up and walked to her bed. She placed the bundle on it and started to unwrap it until the woman was free. Cairaeleen checked her breath and her pulse, she was glad that the woman was still alive. She placed her hand on the woman’s forehead and noticed that she was really warm while the rest of her body was cold.  Cairaeleen rushed to her storage room and came back with a piece of cloth and a bucket filled with cold water.

She dipped the piece in the water and placed it on the woman’s forehead. She rushed to her cupboard and searched through the drawers until she found for what she was looking for. She hastily pulled the bandages out of the drawer, almost dropping them. Then she went back to the human and started to dress the wound in the woman’s left upper thigh. She fixed it tight enough so that the bleeding stopped after a few minutes then she dressed the lacerated wound on her head. She lifted the raven haired woman’s left forearm a bit and observed her hand. Its swelling had been increased over the past half hour and the hand’s skin colour had completely changed to dark purple.

She put another piece of cloth into the water bucket and wrapped the piece around the woman’s broken hand. Unfortunately Cairaeleen was a warrior and not a paladin or a priest but she was very familiar with first aid or treating broken limbs. She could treat the broken hand and broken fingers of that woman but she needed some health aid. If she wouldn’t treat them the chance that her fingers become crooked after healing, would be very high. She could craft something, which would look like a wooden glove and would guarantee that the fingers wouldn’t become crooked. But that would require some time and a lot of small branches, which would also mean that she had to go back in the forest and collect them. Cairaeleen wasn’t sure if she should let the woman alone in her home. The woman could wake up and get in panic, ran out of the house and get caught by the guards. The chance that she will awake soon is low but it’s still not impossible.

Cairaeleen stood up and walked rounds in her bed room as she thought about what she should do. If somebody would spot her collecting branches after nightfall the person would either think that she was crazy, hiding or planning something. It would be a risk to leave that woman alone and look for branches but it was the necessary if she wanted to take care of all wounds of the human. She went back to her storage room and looked for branches or wooden sticks but she found not a single one of them. She signed as she realized that she had to go back to the forest. Or she could look around in the village if she would find a few branches next to the house of the woodcutter.

Cairaeleen made sure that all of her windows were closed and her cupboards, drawers and doors were locked. She was able to speak and write the human language, so she started to write a note and placed it on the woman’s upper body. The note turned out to have the length of a letter which purpose was to calm the woman down and prevent that she will break out in panic if she awakes while Cairaeleen wasn’t at home. She took her keys and walked out her house, locking the door behind her. She turned around and spotted Vaero who stood directly in front of her.

“Look who have we here. Do you miss me babe?” Vaero asked with a self-confident grin on his face.

“No not really” Cairaeleen responded coldly.

“So why are you sneaking out then like the good old times were you wanted to see me?”

“That’s none of your businesses”

“It is I’m your captain” 

“You are A captain but not MY captain. I don’t have to tell you anything about my private life no matter if we are on duty or not” Cairaeleen responded and shot a deadly glare at her ex-lover.

“Oh c’mon I know that you want me you just are too proud to say it” Vaero said and pushed her against her door, his face came closer until it was only a few centimeters away from hers.

“Get away from me” Cairaeleen hissed and pushed him forcefully away. He snarled in anger and tried to press her against the door but she was faster and jumped to the side, avoiding his attempt. He turned around but she pushed him to the ground so that he landed on the muddy ground, his face landed in a dirty puddle. She used that opportunity and ran away as fast as she could. She turned around only one time to look what he was doing. He had needed a few moments to fully realize what had happened. He stood up in the same moment as Cairaeleen disappeared behind the corner of a house and she turned off to the path on the left side.  She ran as fast as she could until she was sure that he wasn’t following her anymore.

She observed her surroundings and noticed that the hut of the woodcutter wasn’t far away. She followed the path until she reached the hut. The hut was very small and made out of wood. In front of the hut was a small garden, on which stood various stacks of different kind of wood. She opened the small door of the small fence around the plot of land of the woodcutter. She walked through the door and started looking around for branches. She found a few ones and pulled about twenty of branches up, which were at least thirty centimeters long. She pulled a few silver coins out of her belt and placed it on the chopping block next to the staples of wood. She stuck the staple beneath her left arm and started to run back to her house.

Cairaeleen arrived at her house without getting seen by anyone. She unlocked her door and slipped quickly inside, locking the door behind her. She rushed to the bed, noticing that the pretty woman, with hair black as the night, was still unconsciousness. Cairaeleen sat on the bed and put the piece of cloth, on the woman’s head, back in the water bucket. She wringed it out and placed it back on the woman’s forehead. She checked the breath and the pulse of the human again. She also noticed that her forehead was still hot so she placed another wet piece of cloth on it. She took the measure of the human’s hand then she walked with the branches to the table in her living room. She started put the branches together until she had built a construct, which would stretch the woman’s fingers and prevent that they would be crooked after the end of the healing process.

The elf took that construct and carefully inserted the human’s hand in it. She had to reposition some of these branches but in the end it fit very well. It kept enough pressure on the fingers to hold them in the correct position without hurting the woman. Cairaeleen walked to the bathroom and came back with another water bucket and a sponge. She walked to her living room and took a few piece of wood, which were stapled in front of the chimney and threw them in it. Cairaeleen was not able to use magic so she had to do it the traditional way and ignited them with the help of two fire stones. She heated up the water inside the bucket for a few minutes until it was warm enough for washing someone. She took the bucket off and walked back to her bedroom. She dipped the sponge in the water and started to clean the woman’s upper body after she had undressed her. She noticed that her skin was really dirty and covered by a lot of dried blood.

Cairaeleen struggled to not stare at the human’s breasts although they were not as large as hers. Her finger tips started to tingle and the feeling of excitement started to grow in her. She couldn’t take her eyes off the woman’s bare upper body, after it was cleaned. She felt the excitement grow inside her, her other hand started to move slowly towards the human’s breasts. It felt like the elf had no control over her body. The elf’s hand almost touched the human’s breasts as she regained the control over her body and drew her hand back. She shook her head and tried hard to not think about the woman’s curved body, her beautiful face and her smooth skin. She tried to think about her duty and her family but whenever she thought about something else, her thoughts went back to human’s curves and her sexy upper thighs.

Cairaeleen placed the sponge on the raven head’s left upper thigh and cleaned it carefully without coming to close of the bandaged wound. Her gaze was so focused on the right upper thigh as she cleaned it so that she didn’t notice that the human woman had opened her eyes and stared at her. The human looked around and wondered what was going on. Her heart in her chest was beating very fast although it seemed for her that she was safe. She was glad that she wasn’t dead or locked in a prison cell. She noticed that she sat on a bed in a lovely decorated chamber with furniture made out of rare wood. She looked down at the blood elf with honey coloured hair, who kneeled between her legs and cleaned her body.

The raven head blushed slightly at the thought what women between her legs would normally do in this position. She shifted her head a bit, banishing that inappropriate thought in this situation. She wondered who this blood elf was and why she had saved her and instead of bringing her to a guard or leaving her in the forest. She didn’t know where she was and how this situation and her journey will end but somehow she wanted to know more about this woman. It was strange because this woman was a blood elf and belonged to the Horde, technically she was her enemy but this elf was helping her although the elf knew that she was a human from the Alliance. She wanted to know why this elf was helping her.

“Ehmm… Hello” the human said in a low voice. Cairaeleen stopped her action immediately and lifted her head slowly until she looked in the beautiful face of the raven haired human.

“Oh you are awake” Cairaeleen answered with a polite smile on her face.


	3. The human in my bed

The human woman was silent for a few seconds and looked away shyly before she answered with a quiet voice “Yes I am awake”. Cairaeleen observed the petite woman, who was at least one head smaller than her.  She admired the beauty of the shy woman for a couple of minutes and then broke the silence by asking “What’s your name?”

The human hesitated for a few moments then she answered, still not looking at Cairaeleen “My name is… Janelle… Janelle Cromwell”. Janelle wanted to know the blood elf’s name but something told her that it was better to not ask anything or say anything which wasn’t necessary. Although she wanted to know more about this human it felt wrong for her somehow to talk with her. She didn’t know where this feeling came from but her instincts told her do not interact with that blood elf too much.

“Janelle… that’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman” Cairaeleen responded looking with a raised eyebrow at the human, who still refused to look at her. Janelle stayed silent so Cairaeleen spoke again. “My name is Cairaeleen Somberflow. I am a lieutenant of the Silvermoon army but you don’t have to worry, I won’t tell anyone that you are here”. Janelle was silent again but Cairaeleen caught her looking at her for a small moment before she turned her head away and kept staring at the wall on the left side.

“Do you want to eat or drink something? I could offer you some bread and cheese but I could also cook something for you if you want”. Janelle kept staring at the wall and didn’t immediately. After a few moments she turned her head towards Cairaeleen and nodded slightly, turning her head back to the wall. Cairaeleen frowned at Janelle’s reaction. She seemed to be pretty shy but Cairaeleen didn’t like she wasn’t speaking with her.

_Maybe she is still shocked or just shy… How I would react if I would weak up in an unknown place? In this case I think I my reaction wouldn’t be different from hers at first but I would at least speak with my saviour… Let’s give her some time, I’m pretty sure sooner or later she will speak with me_ Cairaeleen thought as she stood up and walked to her storage room. She looked through her supplies and took two piece of meat out of a box, which was filled with ice cubes. She took a small potato sack in the other hand and walked back to her bedroom. Janelle was still sitting on her bed and hadn’t moved since she Cairaeleen had left the room. But she had put her upper cloth back on.

“Do you want some to eat some meat with potatoes?” Cairaeleen asked. “I could prepare a nice sauce too” she added as the human stayed silent again. Janelle turned her head and looked at Cairaeleen, she nodded her head slightly and looked back at the wall on the left side. The blood elf sighed and walked to the living room. She placed the rough food in front of the chimney and walked back to the storage room. She came back to the living room with two cocking pots and a pan.

She started to peel the potatoes with a knife while she heat water, in one of these cocking pots, above the fire. She placed six large potatoes in the pot, which was filled with hot water and started to make the sauce. She used onions, butter, flour and a few different kinds of vegetable for it. At last she creased the pan with butter and put the meat in it. She placed it on a metal plate, which could be taken out or placed over the fire to fry something. She fried the meat for over twenty minutes and checked if it was really well-done. After the meal was fully prepared after additional ten minutes. She took two plates, two knives, two forks and a spoon for the sauce out of the storage room. She put the meat, the potatoes and the sauce on the two plates and placed the first plate, with the larger piece of meat, on the bed next to Janelle.

Janelle didn’t react at first and she kept staring at the wall. “You can eat it, don’t worry it’s not poisoned. You look very hungry and you really need to eat something” Cairaeleen said and pricked her index finger between the raven head’s rips softly. Janelle moved a few centimeters backwards as the blood elf touched her. Cairaeleen rolled her eyes and signed quietly as she turned her back towards Janelle and sat down. Janelle observed the blood elf eating while she didn’t touched the food Cairaeleen had cocked for her. She stared at the juicy and delicious looking food and hesitated at first. After a few minutes she took the fork in her left hand and the knife in her other hand and cut a small piece of meat of. She dipped it in the light sauce and had a taste. Janelle had to admit that it was really delicious. She put a small piece of a potato and a piece of meat on her fork and ate them. It tasted more delicious than just eating the meat with the sauce.

Although Janelle was really hungry she enjoyed her food and did not bolt it down. She looks up from her plate after she was done eating and noticed that Cairaeleen was staring at her with a small smile on her face. A little blush was visible on Janelle’s face. “Thanks for the meal” she said quietly, so that it was hearable for the blood elf then she turned her head away and kept staring at the wall.

It was hard for Janelle to talk with strangers, especially with beautiful women. That was the reason why she was single and never had a real relationship with a woman. Back in her home she spends the nights with beautiful women but most of the time she had only one-night-stands with them. These women only wanted to have fun with her, they didn’t want a relationship with her. Janelle was tired of these one-night-stands but she was too shy to talk to a woman and ask her for a date. Usually she went to bars and waited until a beauty offered her some drinks and then one thing lead to the other and she ended up in the bed with a beautiful woman. She doesn’t want to end up alone, she doesn’t want to be the one who doesn’t manage to find a real girlfriend and she doesn’t want to die alone.

Janelle banished these thought and looked at Cairaeleen shyly, it was hard to keep looking on her without switching her gaze to the floor or to the elf’s cleavage. She had to admit that Cairaeleen was really beautiful, she looked like the average blood elf but Janelle knew that she was special. No other blood elf would have taken the risk and bring her to her home. No other elf would have treated her wounds and gave her something to eat. Janelle was still a bit suspicious about the woman’s intentions but she knew that she could trust her more than any other blood elf.

Cairaeleen broke the silence by asking “Are you thirsty? I could bring you some water or some cold milk if you want”

The raven head nodded and answered “Water is enough. I don’t want to exploit you”

“You don’t exploit me” Cairaeleen answered and stood up. She looked at Cairaeleen a last time before she walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a brown jug of milk and two brown mugs. She filled both mugs with milk and handed one of them to her guest.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Cairaeleen asked and brought the mug to her lips.

“I guess… yes” the human answered and looked at the blood elf for a small moment before she looked at her own fingernails as she drank the milk. The milk was very delicious not as good as the milk in her homeland but almost as good.

“Let’s start with a simple question. Who are you? Don’t tell me just your name. I already know it”

“Fine” Janelle sighed “I am a rogue and I was born in Stormwind City in the territory of the Alliance”

“Why are you so far away from your home?” Cairaeleen asked and noticed the sad expression on Janelle’s face as she thought about her question. Janelle had pulled her knees to her body and rested her chin on them, her arms embraced her shins.

The human thought for an entire minute and then answered with a sad voice. “My parents were murdered a few years ago by a few robbers. My parents were poor and the murderer took everything they got left before they ran away from our house. I was away on a mission while that happened and then I came back our neighbours told me what had happened. I was so shocked at first that I didn’t left my room for almost three days. I had to sell everything valuable what I got left to pay the funeral. I have no other relatives left so I was on my own, since the death of my parents.

I had to work most of the time and do every kind of work I found. I had to clean bathrooms, rob dead bodies and steal whatever I could get, because nobody else helped me. The few friends I got abandoned me and ran away because they don’t wanted to be seen with an orphan and mercenary. Before my parents were murdered I worked as a mercenary thanks to my apprenticeship as a rogue. Even with my reward, we had barely manage to get enough food and pay our taxes. I did a few questionable and risky missions to earn enough money. For one job I had to steal something really valuable, but a few guards spotted me and chased me until I managed to shake them off. I noticed that I entered the territory of the blood elves. A few of your guards spotted me and chased me until I hid in a bush. You found me there right?”

Cairaeleen looked at the human, whose eyes were filled with sadness. Cairaeleen was silent for a few moments to process what Janelle had told her. She opened her mouth and spoke after a few minutes. “I’m so sorry to hear that… really… You lost your haul right?”

Janelle looked up and stared in Cairaeleen’s beautiful green eyes then she nodded her head and looked back at her fingernails.

“Don’t worry I will take care for you” the elf responded. Janelle looked back at her and asked surprised “Really? Would you really do that? You know that they will punish both of us if they find us”

“Yes I will help you no matter what the consequences would be. You are a member of the Alliance that means you are my enemy but… I can’t ignore a wounded living being no matter for which side he or she is fighting for” Cairaeleen responded and sat on the bed next to Janelle. Janelle shrunk a few centimeters backwards, which let the elf frown again.

“Thank you very much Cairaeleen” the blood elf smiled as the human said her name for the first time.

“No problem Janelle. You definitely need some new cloths, you can’t wear these… rags”

“These RAGS is everything that I have left from my parents. My father gifted them to me on my eighteenth birthday. That was six years ago and I will never wear other clothes”

“Fine, it’s your choice. Stormwind City is really far away from Silvermoon City. The item that you had to steal must be really valuable if you have to travel so far away from home to get it. What was it?”

“I don’t think I can tell you that although I didn’t get it” Janelle responded, barely looking at Cairaeleen. She rolled strands of her hair around her fingers and played with her hair nervously.

“Fine if you don’t have to tell me. The question I’m asking myself right now is what we are doing now. I’m pretty sure that you want to go back to Stormwind city right?”

“Nothing is holding me there but I want to go back there as soon as I can. I owe some people money and other stuff. I’m not sure what I will do after that. I haven’t told you that but I’m very thankful that you found me and took me to your home, where you took care of me”

“No problem Janelle. I couldn’t just let a wounded woman bleed to her death or give them to the guards, who would do with you whatever would come in their dirty minds. Especially not a beautiful woman” Cairaeleen responded and notice the blush in the human’s face, who barely managed to keep looking at her while she was playing with her hair again.

“Thank you… you are beautiful too” Janelle whispered and stared at her fingernails.

Cairaeleen smiled and looked at the mechanical clock over her bed. The clock told her that it was two o’ clock in the morning. Cairaeleen hadn’t noticed that the time had passed in a flash.  “I think we really should get some sleep. You can sleep in the bed with me or you sleep alone in the bed and I will sleep on the coach in the living room”

“I don’t want to reject you but I would prefer sleeping alone on the couch if you don’t mind” Janelle replied.

“You can sleep alone but you are my guest so you will sleep in my bed”

“You don’t need to give up your bed for me. I’m fine with sleeping on the couch”

“No you will sleep in my bed, I insist” Cairaeleen responded.

“Fine if it is your wish” Janelle answered with a small smile on her lips. The elf didn’t miss that smile, it was a very beautiful smile and although she only saw it for a quick moment she knew that she wanted to see her smiling more often.  Cairaeleen walked to the bed. She plumped the pillow and the blanket up and waited until Janelle had laid down onto the bed, then she covered her with the blanket and wished her a good night. Janelle wished her a good night too and smiled shyly before she closed her eyes. Cairaeleen observed the woman until she was sure that she had fallen asleep.

The elf extinguished the fire in the chimney and took the plates and brought them to the bathroom. She cleaned the plates and the cutlery and brought them back in the storage room, after she had dried them. She took a blanket and a pillow out of the storage room and walked to the living room. She placed the pillow on the left side of the couch and laid down, covering herself with the blanket. Cairaeleen thought about the events, which had happened this day and about what would happen in the next few days until she fell asleep.


	4. Family

_Cairaeleen observed her surroundings and noticed the ruined and abandoned old house in front of her. The wood, out of which the house was made, was rotten or heavily damaged. The house was at least five meters tall and ten meters wide. The windows were either broken or nailed up. She stepped on the veranda and heard the scary creak of the floorboards. She walked to the door and opened it, the loud crack, hurt her ears. Cairaeleen felt that the air was cold as she entered the scary house. She came to the conclusion that she stood in a small lobby._

_The lobby was almost empty, only a broken chair and half of a table lay on the ground. A few floorboards were missing and Cairaeleen almost stepped in one of these holes in the floor. She spotted rat shit in the left corner of the room and a few dead rats in the other corner. The walls were covered by huge spider cobwebs. Thick spiders were crawling on these webs and Cairaeleen saw that a lot of flies hung in these webs. She walked through the room until she came to the stairs. She observed the stairs and noticed that two steps were missing. She was about to claim the stairs as she sensed the presence of another person in the room. She turned around and spotted not only one person. A few steps away from her stood Vaero with a few well-armed guards._

_“What does this mean? Why are you here? Why are you following me?” Cairaeleen asked feared, her heart beat so fast that she thought it would jump out of her chest._

_“We know that you hide a human and we want to know where she is” Vaero said and came closer._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about” Cairaeleen responded nervously and stepped backwards._

_“Tell us where she is and your punishment will be reduced by a lot”_

_“I don’t know what you are talking about” Cairaeleen hissed aggressively. “Don’t you dare to come closer” she added and drew her sword._

_“Then this counts as treason” Vaero responded and drew his sword, the guards did the same and they came closer together. “I’m sorry” Vaero said and rushed to towards Cairaeleen, he prepared a strike but she blocked it with her sword. Vaero tried to hit her again more than one time but she blocked his attacks. Every time their sword clashed together the noise, which was produced, sounded like a loud knock. Vaero tried to hit her again but he hit the wall behind her and the knocking sound was louder this time._

Cairaeleen was torn out of her dream by a very loud knock on the house’s door. She was thunderstruck for a few moments and wasn’t sure what was going on. She heard another loud knock and finally realized that she had a bad dream. She got up and rubbed her eyes before she walked towards the door. She yawned before she opened the door and spotted Daynlia, who wore her usual mage outfit.

“Good morning” Daynlia said with small smile and hugged Cairaeleen quickly.

“Good morning. It’s a wonder to see you up very early in the morning”

“Early?” the mage asked irritated with a raised eyebrow. “It’s twelve o’clock”

“Really?”

“Yes really!”

“Wow. Normally I don’t sleep so long” Cairaeleen responded and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent another yawn.

“I guess you have been awake for too long before you went to bed. Have you examined ghoul without me? Daynlia asked strict with a raised eyebrow, her hands rested on her hip.

“I just looked at it one time I swear but…”

“But what?” Daynlia asked disappointed because her best friend looked at the ghoul without her.

“I… I accidently set it on fire. I barely managed to get it out of my house before it ignited my house. Sadly the ghoul was completely burned. I’m so sorry Daynlia” Cairaeleen said and supported her lie with a worried and sad expression. The facial expression of her friend changed from a disappointed on to a sad one. Daynlia didn’t say anything for a few seconds then she sniffed and responded. “It’s okay. I thought I could study them but now it is too late”

“I’m really sorry”

“It’s okay. If you find another please bring it to me or wait for me before you examine it next time” the mage answered with a forces smile, it was hard to her to keep eye contact with her best friend. Both women were silent for a few minutes. Daynlia calmed down and looked in Cairaeleen’s eyes.

“Do we want to hang around and do something cool?” the petite woman asked and placed her left arm around Cairaeleen’s right one. The warrior looked at her and responded “I’m sorry. I don’t have time because I have to get ready for my military duty”.

“I thought your duty on Tuesday normally starts in the evening” Daynlia asked, not showing any sign of suspiciousness. 

“Yeah but my commander asked me if I could start earlier and I accepted” Cairaeleen replied. She still felt bad about lying to her friend but she had no other choice if she wanted to make sure that nobody finds Janelle.

“Ah now I know that is going on” her best friend said with a wide grin on her face.

“What do you mean?” the warrior asked.

Daynlia looked at her best friend and responded. “Someone sleeps in your bedroom. Someone visited you last night and you two had fun together. Who is it? I kill you if it’s Vaero…”

Cairaeleen interrupted her. “Don’t worry it’s not Vaero it’s not even a man”

“OHHHH” Daynlia spoke and her lips were formed to a wider grin. “Who is it? Is it Lady Liadrin? You never told me that you two had a relationship. I thought you two only spend a night together years ago”

“First of all we spend more than just a night together. I was on a mission with her three years ago for three months and I was the only woman in Liadrin’s team. That’s why we spend every night together were we could rest in a separated room from the rest of the team. Second…” Cairaeleen was about to explain the rest but she was interrupted by her best friend.

 “Is she in your room or not?”

“Yes she is” the taller elf responded, supporting her lie with a blush. “She is still in my bed, covered by my blanket and she doesn’t want to be seen by you.

Daynlia grin became wider and she said “You have to tell me the details”

“Not now but I will tell you later. Maybe tomorrow. Is that okay?”

“Yes it is” the petit woman responded. “I’m leaving you alone now with your _girlfriend_ ”. Daynlia pricked her index fingers in both sides of Cairaeleen’s waist and hugged her quickly.

“I’ll see you later” the tall woman responded and watched her best friend walk away. She turned around and walked back in her house, locking the door behind her. She walked to her bed room and spotted Janelle, who was fully dressed and sat on her bed. She held one of Cairaeleen’s framed pictures in her hand and regarded it. The blood elf walked to her guest and sat behind her. She saw that this picture was a picture of her family and herself.

Cairaeleen remembered that day. Her family and her friends had celebrated her 18th birthday. All members of her family were smiling on this picture. Her older sister had worn a short haircut on this day and her hair was dyed blood red. She had worn a beautiful blue dress and her mother had worn a red dress. Her older brother had short hair and he had worn formal clothes. Her father had worn formal clothes too but unlike the blue suit of his son he had chosen a purple one.

“What a lovely picture of a lovely family” Janelle whispered. Cairaeleen was silent and stared at the picture, remembering all the events happened on that day. She was brought back out of her thoughts by the human, who had started to cry. She looked at Janelle and noticed tears running down her cheeks. Cairaeleen put her left arm around Janelle’s shoulder and placed the human’s head on her left shoulder. Cairaeleen caressed Janelle’s head softly and whispered “Shhhh its okay. Let it out”. Janelle kept crying and the blood elf did her best to comfort. After thirty minutes of crying, Janelle managed to calm down. Cairaeleen stroke her chin softly and whipped her tears away. The human started at the wall, too ashamed to look at her hostess.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break up in tears and bother you it’s just…” Janelle started to explain with a low a weak voice but her voice broke.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I can understand that you are still mourning for your family. Seeing a picture of my family isn’t easy for you, I get that” Cairaeleen responded and continued stroking her guest’s head.

“No, that is not the reason why I am sad. I have coped the death of my parents. The reason why I am sad is that I have a sixteen years old sister and I have to take care of her. I was travelling with her and we were separated as the guards were hunting us. Now I don’t know where she is. I don’t know If she is hurt, hungry or if she needs my help… I don’t even know if she is alive. The world is cruel and she isn’t old enough to take care of herself” Janelle responded with a low and sad voice while she stared at her fingernails. She would have burst in tears again if Cairaeleen hadn’t comfort her by hugging her and speaking to her in a low and pleasant voice.

“Tell me about your family” the petite woman whispered and pressed her body against Cairaeleen’s. The human’s body felt strange at first but after a few seconds Cairaeleen got used to the feeling of Janelle’s smaller body against her own. Janelle placed her arms around Cairaeleen’s waist and hugged her tightly.

“Fine, I will tell you something about my family. My mother lives with my sister in a large house at the other side of the village. My brother lives together with his wife in a house in Silvermoon City. Together they have a young boy in the age of four and a cat as their pet. My sister is working as brewer for magical potions and other drinks. My brother also works for the military, he has the rank of a commander. My father… “, Cairaeleen made a small pause and then her facial expression and her voice became sad, “My father died during the invasion of the betrayer Arthas and his army of mindless ghouls and undead creatures”

“I’m sorry to hear that” Janelle responded quietly and tried her best to comfort her.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not your fault. Most members of my family are at least healthy. I’m sorry to hear about your family, about your sister… I wish I could help you somehow but I’m not sure how I can help you”

“You don’t need to help me Cairaeleen. It’s my family and my task to take care of my sister. I failed and I have to face the consequences alone” Janelle responded and looked at the elf for a small moment before she shifted her gaze and looked at the blanket beneath her.

“But I want to help you. I will find a solution for you. Where did you saw your sister last time?”

“It was in the near of the frontier of Quel’Thalas. We ran away from a few human guards and then we got separated” Janelle explained.

“Hmm… It will be difficult to find her but not impossible. We have to go to the frontier and ask people who live in the near if they have seen her”

“That’s a good idea but can we do that? I mean you have to work… right?” Janelle asked and looked at the blood elf for a small moment.

“I have to speak with my superior if I can have a few days off as a form of holiday. Hopefully she will accept my request”

“You don’t need to offer your vacation for me”

“But I want to. I can’t just live my daily life, knowing that there is a young, defenceless girl outside who needs our help. I’ll try to do everything within my power to help her”

“Thank you” Janelle responded, looking this time at her without looking away after a few moments.

“Don’t thank me now. Thank me when we find her. It won’t be easy but I think that we will be able to find her” Cairaeleen said and looked at the human, who was smiling at her. She adored that smile so much and she knew she would do everything to see that smile one more time. Janelle’s smile was more beautiful than every sunrise or sunset Cairaeleen had seen in her entire life. The blood elf didn’t notice that her face had got closer to Janelle’s. Her face was only a few centimeters away from her, from her beautiful eyes, her beautiful lips. Cairaeleen didn’t know why but she wanted to kiss this human so badly. She hesitated and struggled with her inner self. Then she decided to lean in but Janelle already had turned her head away and had moved a few centimeters to the right side. Cairaeleen shook her head and stared at the wall.

_What was I thinking? Did I really think that she would enjoy that kiss? What If she has a girlfriend or a boyfriend? Maybe she isn’t even interested in women or in me… Even if I had kissed her, this relationship won’t work. Our societies and families wouldn’t appreciate that and she would stay with her sister and do everything to survive. We wouldn’t have time for a relationship and I don’t really know a lot about her. It’s the best way and it doesn’t get us into more trouble. I will just find a way to reunite her with her sister and then I will go back to my village. I don’t know why I am taking so many risks for this woman but I hope it will be worth it._

_“_ Is everything right Cairaeleen?  Janelle’s question brought the elf back from her thoughts. Cairaeleen nodded her head, she blinked a couple of times and then responded “Yes… I was just… lost in thoughts. You don’t need to worry”.

“So what are we doing now?” Janelle asked curious, looking at her for a few seconds and then looking back at her fingernails.

“I will make something to eat for us and then I have to prepare for my duty. I hope you will manage to stay here for a few hours without doing something stupid”

“Don’t worry I will find something to pass the time. Maybe you have a few books, which I can read”

“I have about two dozen in the cupboard. Do whatever you want as long as you stay in my house. Do not open the door or look out of the window. I don’t want to risk that someone sees you”

“Don’t worry I won’t risk anything”

“Good. I will prepare some food now” Cairaeleen told and walked out of the bed room. She came back twenty minutes later with two plates. On the plates lay a few slices of bread which were buttered and spread with cold sausages and cheese. A few tomatoes and slices of cucumber lay next to the bread. Cairaeleen sat next to Janelle and gave her a plate. Janelle thanked her and both women started to eat, barely speaking with each other.

 Cairaeleen got up after she was done eating and walked out of the room. Janelle finished her meal and walked to one of the cupboards, searching through the first drawer for books. Instead of a book she found a golden necklace, which was decorated by expensive jewels. She regarded the beautiful jewellery and noticed that her countenance was reflected by these jewels. Janelle wanted to put it back but then came a thought in her mind. She asked herself what would happen if she would come back to her sister without her haul from her last mission. She wouldn’t be able to buy enough supplies for her sister. She wouldn’t be able to pay any form of overnight accommodation. She struggled hard with her decision but then she looked around to make sure that Cairaeleen wasn’t watching her and hid the necklace in her neckline. She waited about twenty minutes and then took a book out of the same drawer and looked for Cairaeleen.

She found the blood elf in stood in the living room, wearing only fancy black underwear. The rest of her clothes lay on the ground and she carried new clothes in her hands. Janelle noticed that she was staring at the almost naked-woman, her gaze hung on her large breasts and shifted to her well-curved ass. Janelle felt that a heat rose between her legs and she looked away, with a blush on her face, before the heat would become more intense. Janelle stepped out of the room, without getting noticed and walked back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and waited until Cairaeleen came. Janelle acted like nothing had happened and looked at the elf for a small moment before she looked back at her fingernails.

Cairaeleen had put her armor back on and said. “I’m going now. I will come back in a few hours. If you want to eat or drink something feel free to go to the storage room and take whatever you want”

Janelle looked at her and replied with a small smile on her face “Thank you.  I will see you later”. Cairaeleen smiled back and looked at the beautiful human for a small moment before she turned around and walked out of the room.


	5. Pleasure

Cairaeleen followed the long, by several blood elves well-guarded, corridor until she came to the door she was looking for. In front of this door stood a male and a female guard, who kept staring at the opposite wall. They didn’t seem to recognize her or at least they didn’t show that.

Cairaeleen cleared her throat and said “I want to speak with Lady Liadrin”. The female guard, who was one head smaller than Cairaeleen, turned her head towards her and observed her. “I will ask if the Lady has time for you Lieutenant” the guard responded.

She turned around and knocked at the door then she waited until Lady Liadrin said that she could come in. The female guard opened the door and sneaked in. She came out after an entire minute and said “The Lady wants to speak with you”. She opened the door wide enough so that Cairaeleen could enter. Cairaeleen sneaked in, the door behind her was closed immediately.

The room had the typical red and orange colour of a formal room in Silvermoon City. On the ground laid an expensive and beautiful blue carpet, the walls were decorated with framed paintings and wall carpets.  The furniture was made out of the rarest, firmest and most expensive wood, from a foreign region. In the middle of the room stood a large desk, behind it sat Lady Liadrin and looked at Cairaeleen with a small smile on her lips.  

Lady Liadrin wore her typical outfit as the leader of the blood knights. Her silver coloured armor covered her entire body. Significant for her armor were her large shoulder plates and her black tabard with the sign of the blood knights, which looked like a red winged helmet, on it. Lady Liadrin’s hair was shorter than the usual hair of a blood elf, her light brown hair only reached to the back of her head.

“Take a seat darling” Lady Liadrin said smiling and pointed at the expensive wood chair in front of her desk. Cairaeleen did as she was told and sat down. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap.

“It’s good to see you darling” Lady Liadrin said and kept smiling.

“It’s good to see you to Lady Liadrin”

“Come on. You know that you can call me Liadrin. Leave my title out”

“As you wish”

“What can I do for you darling?” Liadrin asked and poured wine into two glasses, handing one of them to her guest.

“I’m here because I wanted to ask you if I can take a week off” Cairaeleen asked. She was a bit nervous because of Liadrin’s presence. She stared in the green eyes of the other blood elf and felt that she could get lost in them forever. She blinked a few times and looked at her fingernails before she got really lost in them.

“So you want to have vacation. Let me check my plan and your plan first” Liadrian responded and pulled two pages out of a thick folder. She regarded them carefully and then said. “You have fourteen days of your vacation left and I could give you a week off starting next Monday, if you want”

“That would be great” Cairaeleen responded with a charming smile.

“Good I will tell the commanders and other leaders that you will not work during next week”

“Thank you Liadrin”

“Do you have any other request?”

“No I don’t have any other request. Can I go then?”

“Yes you can. I’m busy working through a mass of documents”

“Then I will go now. It was good to see you again. I missed you” Cairaeleen said politely and stood up, she pushed the chair back to the desk and walked towards the door.

“Wait a second” Liadrin said. Cairaeleen waited, her back was turned towards Liadrin while she stood directly in front of the door. She heard quick steps behind her and felt a body pressing against her. She felt Liadrin’s arms sneaking around her waist. Liadrin pulled her close so that their bodies had close contact and the leader of the blood knights kissed the warriors’ neck softly.

 “I’ve missed you too” Liadrin said and placed kissed on Cairaeleen’s neck. Liadrin’s hot and soft lips felt unbelievable good. The leader of the blood knights’ name was the only word, which slipped out of Cairaeleen’s mouth. Liadrin was a bit smaller than her but she always had the dominant part in their on-off relationship. Cairaeleen wanted to resist and push her away but her body didn’t obey her.

“I know that you want it too darling” Liadrin whispered and sucked on her neck. She caressed the spot, between the upper armor and lower armor were Cairaeleen’s belly was partly exposed, with her left hand while her other hand sneaked in Cairaeleen’s pants. Cairaeleen’s breath stopped for a moment as she felt two fingers invading her private part.

“Hmm that’s how I like you when you don’t say anything and let me pleasure you” Liadrin whispered with an erotic voice and caressed Cairaeleen’s honey-pot. “Let’s have some fun”

 

* * *

It was fourteen o’clock and Janelle sat on her hostess’ bed. She stared at the ceiling, unaware what to do. She had eaten some slices of bread with cheese previously. She had also read a few chapters of a book, which had become uninteresting very quickly.

Now she sat there and did nothing except thinking about her sister and Cairaeleen’s well-curved body. She didn’t know why but the image of the almost naked blood elf didn’t want to leave her thoughts. She had touched herself as she had imagined kissing all spots of this sexy body and doing naughty things to this blood elf. She still thought about it but she didn’t need to touch herself anymore because she was already pleased.

She didn’t even know if she wanted to do something with this blood elf. She thought that a relationship would be unrealistic but she decided that she wouldn’t say no to a girl on girl action with Cairaeleen. She had to admit that she was really physically attracted to this woman. This attraction was a lot stronger than the attractions, she had felt towards other women in the past. Janelle always had a fetish for elves but she only had a few affairs with night elves and never had a real relationship. She never had something physical with a blood elf and she was sure that this was one of the many reasons why she wanted to do naughty things with Cairaeleen.

Janelle’s thoughts shifted back to Cairaeleen’s sexy body and her hand founds its way back between her legs. She didn’t want to pleasure herself again but her hand had its own mind and played with her honey-pot. Her hand kept acting on her own for what felt like an hour for Janelle. She was brought back out of her perverted fantasy as she heard loud knocks on the house’s door.

She stood up quickly and fixed her clothing before she walked to the window and looked out. She spotted a woman, who had blonde tuned hair and wore a simple blue dress. She heard that the woman shouted a few unrecognizable words.

She heard the sound of a door, which was about to be unlocked. Janelle looked around in panic and searched for a hiding place. She rushed to Cairaeleen’s wardrobe and opened the door quickly. She hid inside and closed the door, so that she was able to see what happened outside the wardrobe through a small slit.

She heard that the house’s door was fully unlocked and opened. She also heard footsteps a few meters away. She stayed in the wardrobe and tried to control her heavy breathing. Her heartbeat was so fast that she thought her heart would break or jump out of her chest. Her heartbeat became faster as she saw that the woman had entered the bedroom.

The woman looked around and spotted the dirty plate with rests of bread and cheese on it. “Cairaeleen, honey are you here?” she asked loudly and observed her surroundings. “Hello, is anyone here?” she asked again and walked out of the bed room.

Janelle felt her increasing heartbeat as she heard noises coming out of another rooms. Janelle was sure that the woman was looking for something. She wanted to know, who this woman was and what she was doing here. She had a key so Janelle guessed that this woman was somebody Cairaeleen knows. Maybe she was a friend of Cairaeleen or a member of her family. Janelle reflected the woman’s look and compared it to the picture she had seen. She was not sure one hundred percent sure but she guessed that this woman was not seen on the Cairaeleen’s family picture.

The woman came back to the bed room and observed the wardrobe with a raised eyebrow. Janelle heartbeat became faster again. _Did she see me? What will she do with me if she finds me? Please go. There is no way how she could see me. Oh god please don’t come closer. No, please don’t open that wardrobe. Please. Don’t open. Nooooooooooooooo._

 

* * *

Cairaeleen regarded herself in Liadrin’s mirror as she fully dressed herself and corrected her outfit. She took one of Liadrin’s scarfs and covered her neck, which was decorated with at least half a dozen love bites. She turned around and regarded the naked leader of the blood knights, who lay on her desk in an erotic pose. Cairaeleen regarded her smooth skin, her large breasts and her juicy core for a last time before she said goodbye and opened the door a bit. She sneaked out of the room and closed the door behind it. She ignored the questioning looks of the guards and followed the long corridor until she came to the staircase which would lead her to the first floor.

She walked the staircase down, continued walking through the main hall until she came out of the order hall of the blood knights. She walked a bit but stopped as soon as she spotted Vaero. He was flirting with a woman who wanted to buy flowers. She regarded him and noticed that he was not only flirting with her, he was also pestering her. The woman wore a long green dress and her blonde hair reached to the half of her back. She was not a natural beauty but she was beautiful in her own way.

Cairaeleen walked towards Vaero and the woman and said “Stop bothering an innocent woman, Vaero”. Vaero turned around in surprise and stared at her for a moment before he got his voice back. “It’s Commander Vaero for you”

“Fine. You shouldn’t pester innocents not even as a Commander” Cairaeleen said in a demanding tone and shot a hard glare at him.

“I wasn’t pestering her” Vaero responded defensively.

Cairaeleen shifted her gaze at the young woman and asked with a calm voice “Did he bother you? Should he stop?” The woman looked at her and nodded simply. Cairaeleen’s lips were formed into a smile, she turned back to Vaero a said “You should go before I tell Lady Liadrin that you are trying to abuse innocent and shy women”. Vaero gritted his teeth, he was furious that a member of lower rank was telling him what to do but he couldn’t do anything except walking away or he would face serious consequences.

“That will have consequences, believe me sweetheart” Vaero said and rushed away. Cairaeleen observed him leaving with a victorious grin on her face. She turned back to the woman, who curtseyed and thanked her before she rushed towards market stand, which sold flowers.

Cairaeleen regarded that woman for a few minutes before she turned around and walked towards her house. She met a few friends on the way to her home and she talked for them for several minutes before they took another way. Cairaeleen reached her house after a walk of thirty minutes and she unlocked the door. She heard a noise, which came out of her bedroom, as she entered her house. She rushed to the room and spotted her younger sister, who sat on Janelle’s back and pressed her against the carpet.

Her sister noticed her and said “Look who I’ve found here sister! I found a filthy human intruder”.  Janelle’s face was pressed against the floor and her hands were tied together behind her back. Cairaeleen rushed to her sister and tried to push her away but her younger sibling resisted.

“What are you doing?” her sister asked.

“She is not a human intruder. She is not our enemy Nytalya”

“What are you talking about?” Nytalya asked, her left eyebrow was raised. Cairaeleen was silent for a few moments while she thought about how she could convince her sister that Janelle is not a danger.

“She is a… secret double agent. It seems that she working for the Alliance but in secret she works for us and only pretence that she works for the Alliance”

“Are you sure? Maybe she is working for the Alliance and just pretence that she is working for us. How do you know that she is telling the truth and really working for us?” Nytalya asked suspicious and looked at her older sister.

“She had given us useful information in the past, which had turned out to be true. She is working for us believe me” Cairaeleen didn’t turn a hair while she told her sister the downright lie.

“And what does she do in your house and why does she hide in your wardrobe?” Nytalya asked, still not believing what her sister tried to tell her.

“I am her contact person, that’s why she sought me”

“She can speak for her own”

“Your sister is right. I am a secret agent and Cairaeleen is my contact person. I came here to tell your sister new information but as I spotted you I got in panic and hid in the closet. Only a few people know that I am working for the Horde. The less people know about what I’m doing the lower the chances are that an Alliance spy finds out that I’m betraying them” Janelle explained but Nytalya stayed silent and didn’t move.

“Do you trust me?” Cairaeleen asked and looked at her sister.

“Of course I trust you” the blonde elf responded.

“Then let her go and don’t tell anyone that you have seen her. Not even our family okay?” Cairaeleen asked.

“Fine sister. I will keep your secret”

“Thank you” Cairaeleen responded and hugged her sister tightly, after she had gotten up and released Janelle. Janelle got up immediately after Cairaeleen had freed her and she stretched her limbs. Nytalya turned around and looked at the human. “What’s your name?” the younger elf asked. Janelle looked at Cairaeleen, who shook her head slightly.

“My name is Ayanna Ravenstorm” Janelle lied.

“So Ayanna, since how many years are you working for us?”

“Since five years”

“And why do you betray your own people for us?” Nytalya asked curious.

“Stop it sis. It’s enough, this is not an interrogation” Cairaeleen reprimanded.  

“She can ask me whatever she wants to know” Janelle said quickly.

“Then tell me the reason why you are working for us” the blonde elf said harshly.

“Fine, you want to know why so I will tell you why. I am the illegitimate second daughter of Edwin VanCleef and my father was murdered by the Alliance. That’s why I am working against the Alliance” Janelle sold her lie by looking self-aware and speaking with a strong and confident voice to the blonde elf.  

“So your motive is revenge... Fine I believe you” Nytalya said and sat down on Cairaeleen’s bed. “And she is just your contact person, right?” the blonde asked and looked at her older sister with a wide grin on her face.

“What do you mean?” Cairaeleen asked confused.

“She is one of your sex kitties, isn’t she?”

“No she isn’t and that’s none of your business”

“Yes you are right. I accept your bisexual touch but I think you won’t get happy with a woman in the end. You deserve be happy with a man and have children and stuff”

Cairaeleen shook her head slightly and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister. “I’m glad that you wish the best for me but I make my own decisions and you have to accept even if I want to marry a woman”

“Yes I will but…nah forget it”

“Okay. Now you can tell me why you are visiting me” Cairaeleen said.

“Vaero” Nytalya replied simply and Cairaeleen knew immediately what she was about to say.

“Did he pester you?”

“He was flirting with but at first he asked for you and asked me if I can talk to you change your mind and stuff”

“This dude… I can’t believe that he doesn’t want to give up”

“It seems that he loves you sis” Nytalya said, her lips were formed to a small smile.

“I don’t think so. He really likes me but for him I am more like a trophy than a possible wife. Don’t forget that he cheated on me with several women. This bastard is a playboy and he will never change. Don’t do the same mistakes I did little sis” Cairaeleen responded a bit worried.

“Don’t worry. I’ve learned from your mistakes. Beside I’m already in a relationship”

“Really?” Cairaeleen asked surprised.

“Yes but I want to keep it as a secret like you do with Lady Liadrin. Oh, don’t look at me like that. I know that you visited her today and I’m pretty sure that you are hiding one of her gifts beneath that scarf” Nytalya said grinning as she shifted her gaze from her sister to Janelle, who tried hard to hide her jealously.

Janelle didn’t know why she was jealous but something deep inside her caused this feeling. She really likes Cairaeleen but she was unsure of the blood elf’s feeling and she wasn’t sure if a relationship between her and the blood elf would work. She banished the thoughts out of her head and kept looking at the younger member of the Somberflow family.

“Fine, you don’t need to tell me.  I hope you won’t tell our family about my affair with Liadrin”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell them but our brother would appreciate it. Our mother too”

“Our brother is a pervert and mother is bisexual too, of course they would support me. I’m not sure if father and Deleane would like the thought about me together with a woman”

“We don’t know if we don’t ask them but its better if you keep it as a secret”

“I will”

“Good. I hope you will tell Vaero that he should leave you and me alone. I have to go now” Nytalya said and hugged her sister quickly.

“Do you really have to go now?”

“Yes I want to meet my secret lover in thirty minutes” Nytalya said and smiled.

“Enjoy his company. We will meet again sooner or later” Cairaeleen responded and watched her sister leave. 


	6. Planning

“That was close” Janelle said and sat down on the bed.

“Yes it was. I’m so tired of lying but we have no other choice if we want to hide you and find your sister” Cairaeleen said and leaned against the wall as she looked at the human.

“Speaking of sisters. You haven’t told me that you have a younger sister and I haven’t spotted a single picture of her” Janelle said and looked at the blood elf.

“She doesn’t like to be on pictures. It always takes a lot to convince her to take a picture with her or of her. I only have this picture of her” Cairaeleen responded and pulled a picture out of the second drawer of the smallest closet.  She handed the picture to Janelle who regarded it. The picture showed all three sisters of the Somberflow family wearing beautiful and expensive dresses. Cairaeleen wore a red dress while her sisters wore a blue and a green dress. In the background were a few market stalls, which were decorated for a festival.

“This picture was taken during a summer festival years ago in Silvermoon City” Cairaeleen explained and sat next to Janelle.

“The red dress is so beautiful. It fits you very well. You look so gorgeous in it” Janelle said and smiled at the elf, who smiled back a bit shyly. “Thank you” Cairaeleen said and kept looking in Janelle’s eyes.

Janelle hesitate to ask this questions at first but she was curious and wanted to know it so badly so she overcame her anxiety for the truth and asked. “You and this Lady Liadrin… Are you two in a relationship or something?” Janelle stared at her fingernails as soon as the question had slipped out of her mouth. Cairaeleen noticed that Janelle looked a bit hurt but she wasn’t sure why.

Cairaeleen was silent for a moment and thought about what she should answer. She wasn’t sure what Lady Liadrin was for her. A possible girlfriend? A friend with benefits? Or a way to reduce stress or have some fun? Cairaeleen looked at the human and then finally spoke “I’m not pretty sure. I don’t see her as a possible girlfriend or partner she is just more like a… friend with benefits. You can call her fuck body. I don’t have any romantic feelings for her”

Janelle exhaled relieved and looked back at Cairaeleen, who didn’t miss the small smile on the human’s lips. Cairaeleen smiled too and regarded the human beauty in front of her. Janelle did the same and the two women stared at each over for several minutes without saying anything.

Janelle broke the silence by asking, a worried tone was present in her voice “Your sister Nytalya… do you really think that she believes that I’m a double agent?”

“I know my sister pretty well and I’m sure that she had bought it and won’t tell anyone” Cairaeleen responded, her smile drove all doubts and worries out of Janelle’s mind.

“Did you get your vacation?” Janelle asked.

“Yes I did. I have a week off starting next Monday. We have enough time to prepare everything and think about where we will look for your sister first”

“That are some good news” Janelle replied happily, her beautiful smile became even wider.

“We could need three horses. Two horses for us and the other for your sister. If someone asks the third one is for carrying supplies. Then I need a helmet for you and typical clothes from Silvermoon. We could dress you as a warrior. I could buy a not-heavy armor, which doesn’t limit you in fighting”

“That’s a good idea. The helmet would prevent that anyone would know that I’m not a blood elf. Do we need something else? A permission to leave Quel’Thalas maybe?”

“No. If we would leave Quel’Thalas, we would come to neutral territory so we don’t need the permission because we wouldn’t enter an enemy territory” Cairaeleen explained.

“So what do we need then?” Janelle asked.

“Supplies like water and food. A tent, a few blanket or sleeping backs. Food for the horses, enough water for them, money of course and small things like toothbrushes” 

“Some smaller or larger lamps could be useful too if we are searching in the dark or in dark places” Janelle added.

“You are right. Did we miss something else?”

“I don’t know. We have a couple of days left I’m pretty sure that more stuff, which we need for our journey, will come in our minds.

“You are right. I will go tomorrow to Silvermoon City and try to get everything we will need” 

“What will we do if we don’t find my sister in that one week?” Janelle asked.

“I don’t know… They have to find her in that week or we decide spontaneously what to do. I’m not sure” Cairaeleen responded and avoided Janelle’s gaze by looking at her fingernails.

“I hope we will find her as soon as we can. I don’t want to think what could happen to her alone outside in unknown territory. Not to mention that the other members of your race don’t like humans and would kill her or throw her in a prison. I don’t want to think about her being in a dirty cell and starving” Janelle said, her voice was filled with sadness.

She felt two arms sneak around her shoulders and a warm body pressed against her in a tight hug. Her body felt incredible good and she wished that the hug would never end but for her disappointment Cairaeleen pulled away after a few moments and said “Don’t worry we will find her and save her. I promise” Janelle looked at her and smiled.

The two women talked for quite some time, none of them noticed how quick the time passed and the night fell. The two women had talked about hobbies and beautiful places in their homelands. Cairaeleen had prepared dinner which had consisted out of a vegetable soup and roasted meat. She had served some cheap wine and together they had emptied an entire bottle. They had shared some memories until both of them had started to yawn. The women had wished each other a good night and had fallen asleep in Cairaeleen’s bed because Cairaeleen had been too tired to walk to the couch in the living room.

Janelle woke up the next morning, her head ached a bit because of the overdose of wine. She felt that her hand rested on something soft. She opened her eyes but the bright sunlight shined in her eyes and blinded her. She tried to find out on what her hand was resting by touching and feeling it. Her brain realized too late what it was and as her eyes get used to the sunlight, she noticed that she had pawed Cairaeleen’s bosom. Janelle’s cheeks turned red like a tomato, she blinked a few times and tested if the blood elf was still sleeping. She was. Janelle drew her hand away as soon as she could and she moved a few centimeters away from her hostess.

She regarded the sleeping beauty, who seemed to have a nightmare because she was shifting in her bed and muttered a few unrecognizable words. The blood elf started to move more in her sleep and continued speaking. Janelle couldn’t understand much but she was sure that she had heard the words ‘Vaero’, ‘betrayer’ and ‘hide’. Suddenly Cairaeleen woke up with a start. She had lifted her upper body and scanned her surroundings. She sighed as she recognized her bedroom. She looked at Janelle, who was looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

“You had a nightmare, am I right?” Janelle asked after a silence of half a minute.

“Yes I had”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Janelle asked with a calm voice.

“Nah it’s not important”

“Who is Vaero?” Janelle asked curious and kept staring at the scared blood elf.

Cairaeleen calmed down and answered “He is my ex-boyfriend who had cheated on me and now is trying to get me back”

“Have you told him that you don’t want to be together with him?” Janelle asked curious.

“Yes I did but he doesn’t give up and is getting on my nerves over and over again”

“Have you talked with somebody about it? Maybe with his employer or with a friend?”

“He is working for the military too and I don’t want to have stress with his parents who have a high position in the Silvermoon army. Besides I’m not a little kid anymore. I have to solve my problems alone.

“I wish I could help you”

“You don’t need to. I have to solve it alone”

“Then I wish you good luck with that”

“Thank you” Cairaeleen sat and got up.

“Where are you going?” Janelle asked. She was a bit sad that Cairaeleen left her already. She wanted to stay with her on the bed and talk or do something else. She would like to kiss her and cuddle with her but she was not sure if the blood elf had the same feelings for her. She really likes Cairaeleen but she was not sure if she should tell her how she feels or not.

There was also this Lady Liadrin who was a thorn in her flesh but she wouldn’t matter at all because Janelle thought that a relationship between them wouldn’t work because of the distance of their homes and the fact that they were members of enemy factions. Janelle wanted to have at least an unforgettable night with that sexy, brave and helpful blood elf. Janelle imagined doing naughty things with her but she was brought back out of her thoughts by this blood elf, who had cleared her throat.

Janelle blinked a few times and asked. “Sorry I was lost in thoughts. What did you say?” She looked like an innocent young girl at Cairaeleen and smiled. Cairaeleen stood in the door frame and said. “I was telling you that I’m making breakfast for us”

“That would be nice” Janelle responded and kept smiling. Cairaeleen smiled back and walked to the storage room. She took a large piece of bread, some eggs, various toppings and a few vegetable out of a shelf. She walked to her small kitchen and prepared some slices of bread smeared with cheese, sausage for spreading and butter. She walked back to her bedroom and sat next to Janelle. She gave her one of the two plates, on which were two slices of bread with cheese, one with liver sausage and two slices with salami.

“Thank you” Janelle said with a smile on her lips. She kept looking at Cairaeleen while she ate the slices with the cheese.

“I will buy some bread rolls for us on the way home after my duty today.” Cairaeleen responded and took a large bite of a slice smeared with smoked sausage spread.

“You have to work today? How long?”

“About five hours. My shift starts 13 o’clock. Then I will look for the things we need for the journey and then I will meet with my best friend because I promised her that I hang out with her. I don’t know when I will return home but you will be alone until afternoon”

“Being alone so long is not cool but I guess you have no other choice if you don’t want that others get suspicious”

“I’m sorry but you have to stay here alone until I return. I hope you will find something to pass the time”

“Don’t worry I will find something or I will read your books” Janelle asked and ate last bit of another slice of bread.

“We have a few hours left before I need to go” Cairaeleen responded and ate the last slice on her plate. It was a slice smeared with cream cheese and it was very delicious. She loved cream cheese especially the one with green herbs.

“So what do we do until you have to go?” Janelle asked.

Cairaeleen thought about it for a second then she answered. “Let’s play a game”

“A game?” Janelle asked, an eyebrow rose in interest.

“Yes a game” Cairaeleen said and walked to one of her wardrobes.

 

* * *

 

Cairaeleen stood on a small hill and observed her surroundings. She was a walk of an hour away from Silvermoon City on a patrol with two other female blood elves. The patrol consisted out of five routes and they had completed the first route. One of the other females, who had short, green turned hair and wore a similar armor to Cairaeleen’s, stepped next to her and followed her gaze which lasted on a lone standing small house.

“Did you spot something? Or why are you looking at this house?” the green haired woman with the name Fetia asked.

“I don’t know. I walked  along this route like twenty times and I have never seen this house before”

“Are you sure?” Fetia asked.

“Yes I’m pretty sure. Have you seen it before?” Cairaeleen asked and looked at Fetia.

“I never walked along this route before”

“And you?” Cairaeleen asked as she turned around and looked at the other blood elf, who had long blond hair. “Have you ever walked along this route before?”

The blond elf shook her head as a reply. She didn’t say a word since their shift had started one hour ago. Cairaeleen looked at her for a small moment before she nodded her head slightly and turned back to the small wooden house.

“Should we investigate it lieutenant?” Fetia asked and looked at the taller blood elf.

“I think we should” Cairaeleen responded and walked towards the house. The two others followed her and together they arrived in front of the house, within a few minutes. Cairaeleen walked to one of the windows on the left side next to the main door. The window was very dirty so that it was hard to recognize anything through it. She spotted a chair and a table in the middle of the room after focusing two minutes on the inside of the house.

“It’s hard to see anything” Cairaeleen said and looked at Fetia who had tried to recognize something through another window. Cairaeleen walked to the door and knocked on it. She shouted, “Hello is someone inside?” Can anyone hear us?”, loud enough and waited for a reply but no one answered. She waited thirty seconds then she knocked and asked again. No reply.

“Should we kick the door open or should we try to open it with a picklock?

“Let’s try it with a picklock”

“As you wish lieutenant” Fetia said and walked to the door. She took a picklock set out of a small bag which hung on her belt. She kneeled in front of the door and tried to open it without success. She stood up after five minutes and said “The door lock is too old and damaged, it’s almost impossible to open it.

“Fine then we have to force it” Cairaeleen said and walked a few steps backwards. The wood, out of which the door was made, was rotten and had started to mould. Cairaeleen was pretty sure that the door wouldn’t stand against a forceful kick, not in its condition. She took a run-up and kicked the wooden door out of its hinges. “C’mon ladies don’t dawdle” Cairaeleen said and entered the house. She looked around and noticed that she was in a small room, which floor was covered by a large amount of dried blood. “Oh my god” she whispered and walked to the door on the left side of the room. She opened the door and her breath stopped as she spotted what was in the room.


	7. Trouble

Cairaeleen couldn’t believe what she saw in front of her. It was so disgusting, so indescribable, so….she couldn’t even find the right words to describe what she saw in the room in front of her. The room’s walls and floor were covered with spread and dried blood.  She sneered as the rotten, unpleasant and disgusting stench came in her nose. She pressed her left hand over her nose and struggled hard not to vomit. A few steps away from her stood a bathtub filled with separated limbs and other body parts. Heads, arms, legs, fingers, knees and other body parts swam in a red liquid which was assumed to be blood.

Cairaeleen turned away and spotted a large butcher knife in a big chopping block. Next to the chopping block laid a few bodies. A few of them are still untouched but a few parts of two or three bodies were missing. She heard one of the two elves vomiting behind her. She turned around and saw that the woman, who preferred to not say anything, had stepped back from her vomit.  

“How sick is that? Where are we?” Fetia asked horrified and disgusted at the same time.

“I don’t know maybe in a hidden hiding place of a cannibal… I don’t know”

“Let’s get out of here”

“We have to examine this place. It is our duty, that’s why we are here”

“Are you crazy lieutenant? I can barely look at the bodies without vomiting my organs out of my body” Fetia said as she turned around and gasped for breath. She rushed out of the house and the silent woman followed her. Cairaeleen heard them vomiting again immediately after they had left the house. She looked back in the room at the separated body parts then she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Her forehead was really hot, sweat dripped down from her forehead, over her skin and flew down her cheeks, dripping on the shoulder plates of her armor. Her heart beat incredible fast and her breaths were hurried and short. Her head started to ring and her mouth was dry.

_Everything is okay Cairaeleen there are just a few corpses and separated body parts in this room, nothing you haven’t already seen during the times of war. Calm down honey, calm down. Yes this is right. Everything is all right now, calm down. Take long breaths and exhale slowly. Now continue this. You can do it. Everything is alright, only remember the good things like your family, your friends or the hot human who needs your help. You have to focus now. You are not a weakling like the women outside. Get hold on yourself!_

Cairaeleen opened her eyes slowly after she had calmed down. She regarded the room for a last time before she stepped away and observed the other rooms in the house. She found more blood and remains from weapons and armor on the floor of the last two rooms. She wrote everything, she had seen, down in her notepad before she stepped out of the house and walked to the other elves, whose skins were white a chalk.

“You two go back and immediately tell our superior what you have seen. I will continue our route alone” Cairaeleen commanded and gave the notepad to Fetia. The green haired woman took it and nodded slightly before she started to run, with the other woman, towards Silvermoon City.  Cairaeleen observed her surroundings but she saw nothing suspicious. She walked a few meters away from the house and sniffed. The smell of rotten flesh and decomposition still hung in the air but it didn’t come from house alone. Cairaeleen had the suspicion that more separated body parts were somewhere outside of the house.

She walked large circles around the house and observed the surroundings, especially the ground but she spotted nothing. She suddenly stopped as she heard a loud groan which sounded like everything except the sound from a humanoid creature. She looked around and spotted nothing at first but then she saw a big, ugly undead thing which came out of the forest behind the house. The thing was an abomination with a size of over three meters. It was an undead monstrosity, which body composed out of various body parts from different bodies. The monsters inner organs hung out of a huge hole in its upper body.

Cairaeleen resisted hard but she wasn’t able to hold it back this time. She vomited on the ground in front of her, little of her vomit dipped on the lower parts of her armor. She wiped the rest out of her face and tried hard to look at this thing without vomiting again. She had seen undead creatures before but she had never seen something which was as ugly as this thing. Cairaeleen realised for the first time, that the monster carried a human corpse in one of his three hands while the second hand carried a large butcher knife. The thing walked towards the house but it stopped as soon as it spotted the blood elf, who just stayed there and did nothing except staring at it.

The fat and ugly lips of the abomination were formed to a creepy smile and it shouted “FRESH MEAT! COME TO STINKY!” It dropped the corpse and rushed towards Cairaeleen. It was incredible fast for its small and fat legs, it reached Cairaeleen and would have grabbed her, if haven’t Cairaeleen managed to jump away. The monstrosity lifted the arm, which carried the butcher knife but Cairaeleen was fast enough and dodged the attack.  The knife missed her and crashed in the ground. Cairaeleen had already drawn her battle axe and chopped the monster’s hand off, which had held the knife. No scream, no noise, not a single sound came out of the abominations’ mouth as it stepped backwards and stared at its separated hand in disbelieve.

It bent down to pick its weapon up with one of its other hands but Cairaeleen rammed the left side of the blade of her battle axe in the shoulder of the arm, which was about to lift the knife up. She drew her axe out and wanted to dug it again in the monster’s arm but the abomination was faster and hit her with a forceful punch, which knocked her a few meters away.

Cairaeleen landed hard on the ground, she got up quickly but her back hurt pretty hard. “I’m coming to you fleshling” the abomination shouted and walked towards her. The blood elf prepared her next strike but the monster was able to block it with the massive blade of its butcher knife. The monster tried to grab her but Cairaeleen managed to dodge it, unfortunately she stumbled and fell to the ground. She got in panic and fear overwhelmed her, she tried to get up but slipped on the wet ground and fell again. Her eyes were widened in fear as a big hand came closer and grabbed her. Her battle axe fell to the ground as the monster lifted her in the air. It regarded her with its creepy glassy eyes. Cairaeleen struggled to get free but the monster’s grip was to strong and without a weapon it was impossible to force it to weaken its grip.

The monster walked towards the house. Cairaeleen punched it, scratched it and did everything to hurt it but the monster ignored her. Suddenly it stopped in its track and turned around. It looked down at its chest and noticed the large and deep hole which was burned by a spell of focused light. Cairaeleen looked around and spotted Vaero who stood a few meters away from the abomination and prepared another holy spell. As a paladin he was able to perform offensive spells with the help of the light. These light techniques were extremely effective against undead creatures. The monster didn’t drop Cairaeleen and it charged at Vaero.

Vaero had casted a spell on himself to get stronger. He pulled his large double handed sword from his back and waited until the monster came closer. He dodged the attack of the monster with ease and cut the upper arm off, which hand had carried Cairaeleen. She dropped to the ground but wasn’t able to get up because the separated hand had still a firm grip around her. Vaero stunned the monster for a few seconds with the help of the light and used the opportunity, were it was defenceless, to jump on the monsters shoulders and dug his sword deep in its neck. It was too late for the monster to defend itself. Vaero managed to cut the monster’s head off before it was able to get free from the grip of light. 

Vaero jumped down and landed on the ground before the monster’s body fell backwards and landed, with a loud crack, on the ground too. Vaero’s typical arrogant grin faded and his facial expression become worried as he rushed to Cairaeleen and helped her to get free. He pulled her to her feet and looked at her. “Are you okay sweetheart?” Vaero asked, still looking worried.

“Yes I am… Thank you”

“Everybody would have tried to safe you. You don’t need to thank me”

“But not everyone would have succeeded. I’m really grateful that you saved me”

“If you really want to express your thanks then I can imagine a way how you can do it” Vaero answered, his lips were formed to a self-aware and mischievous smile. He put his left arm around her waist and rubbed the exposed skin of her back softly. Cairaeleen wanted to push him away but his grip around her was pretty firm and she knew that she would make it worse if she struggles against him after he had saved her. She decided that he can touch her unless he tries to kiss her or grope her on certain spots.  His skin against her felt pretty good but she still preferred to not be touched by him, especially because she wanted to stay away from him as far as possible.

Vaero’s face came close to hers so that she felt his hot breath against her skin. His lips came dangerously close to hers. She tried hard to push him away and turned her head away. “Stop it Vaero. I tell you this for the last time”

“Ah c’mon sweetheart. You are spoiling our fun”

“OUR fun? The only one who is enjoying this is you”

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy my company or the company of any man especially after they have saved you from this monstrosity” Vaero responded, his eyes glowed for excitement and his lips were formed to his typical arrogant and charming smile.

“It’s hard to enjoy anyone’s company while this stinking abomination lays a few meters away from us” Cairaeleen responded and managed to pull away. She stepped backwards and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Vaero ignored her not-amused facial expression and walked towards her. “We can go somewhere else. In a bar, to my home or to your home. We can go to any place. It’s your choice and then we can have some fun” Vaero said with a perverted grin on his face.

“I still have to walk along four routes before I can return to our village. I also have to buy some stuff and I already have promised my best friend that I will met her this evening. Sorry I don’t have time for that”

“Of course you have time. You just need to hurry during your patrol” Vaero responded, a little impatiently as he walked forward. Cairaeleen walked backwards until her back met the front wall of the house. She blinked and saw that Vaero stood directly in front of her and pressed his body against hers.

“Stop that Vaero. I don’t want that”

“Of course you want it sweetheart. I can see it in your eyes that you want me. You want a real man and not all of these lesbian whores. I’m pretty sure Liadrin won’t be able to satisfy you in the same why as I do” Vaero said and tried to kiss her but Cairaeleen turned her head away so that his lips met her right cheek.  

“Stop rejecting me. I love you Cairaeleen and I know that you still love me” Vaero said angrily, he placed his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

“Is that the way how men treat women these days? Then I’m glad that I don’t want to be together with men” a familiar voice said. Vaero turned around and spotted Lady Liadrin who stood, with two female members of the blood knights, a few meters away from him.  Cairaeleen pushed Vaero away and rushed to Liadrin as fast as she could. The leader of the blood knights hugged her and placed a soft kiss on her left cheek. Liadrin looked at Vaero with a triumphing smile on her lips.

“I‘ve saved her life. I did nothing wrong” Vaero said defensively.

“You tried to force a scared woman to kiss you and do other things with her. Look at her she is very pale and definitely not in the mood to do things with a creep like you” Liadrin replied and pointed with her index finger on Cairaeleen’s pale skin. She placed her arms around the taller elf’s waist and dragged her away from the male elf with the turquoise hair.

The skin colour of Vaero’s face had become slightly red and his eyes stared at Lady Liadrin furiously. “She doesn’t need a woman who can protect her. I am a man and I can protect her better than a filthy lesbian like you” Vaero shouted angrily.

Lady Liadrin facial features changed immediately, her lips were formed to a challenging grin and her eyes glowed in anticipation.

“You know that insulting a military member with a higher rank is an offence and you will get punished for that. Not even your parents will be able to neutralize your punishment _Crimsonbringer_.

“I don’t care Liadrin” Vaero, unable to control his temper. On the other side Liadrin didn’t lose the control over her feelings. She stayed calm and just looked at the male without a change in her facial features.

“Go away Vaero this is your last chance to get out without a punishment but I will report your behaviour to your superior”

“I’m not a coward. I already ran away too many times because I didn’t want to get in trouble after I tried to speak with her. But this time I won’t run away”

Liadrin closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, exhaling in disbelieve. She couldn’t believe that this man was so dumb and risks a punishment because of his ego. “We are three, four if you count Cairaeleen in it. Run away and accept that she belongs to me” Liadrin responded and took her scarf off Cairaeleen’s neck, revealing half a dozen love bites on the taller elf’s neck.  She placed a soft kiss on Cairaeleen lips and turned back to Vaero, who shot angry glares at her.

Vaero drew his sword and rushed towards Liadrin. The two blood elves, next to Liadrin, drew their weapons but Liadrin gave them the order to stay back. Liadrin drew her sword and stepped forward. She waited until he reached her and made his first strike. She sidestepped the strike and disarmed him in a blink of a second. She landed a forceful punch in his stomach and sent him to the ground with a precious kick. Lady Liadrin looked down at him with a triumphing grin on her face. Vaero tried to get up but she pushed him to the ground again and sat on his back. Although she was lighter than him, she managed to keep him on the ground.

She showed her guards that they should take care of him. The guards walked to her and sat on his back and legs.  Liadrin stood up and walked back to Cairaeleen. “Are you okay honey?” Liadrin asked worried. Cairaeleen nodded and looked at Vaero whose hands were cuffed behind his back. The guards pulled him up and turned him around so that he didn’t look at Liadrin and Cairaeleen anymore.

“Bring him to an arrest cell and lock him in for a few hours. He will need enough time to think over his actions. Silence him please. I don’t want to hear his shouts or any sound which comes out of his arrogant jaw. Send six soldiers to this place, they should observe the house and remove this monstrosity” Liadrin ordered. One of the guards was a battle priest, who was able to heal and fight with the help of the light like a paladin but she did better on healing than fighting. The priest nodded and put a silencing spell on Vaero, which prevent him from saying anything. Liadrin and Cairaeleen watched the guards bringing him away until they were small shapes on the horizon.

“Let’s continue your patrol together and then I will bring you back to your home. I guess you need time to assimilate what had happen here. Let’s get away from this horrible place” Liadrin said and guided Cairaeleen away from the house and the monster’s corpse.  


	8. Who am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is partly explicit but only a little bit.

“An abomination?” Daynlia asked surprised, worried and excited at the same time. She sat with Cairaeleen at a table. Both women had met a few minutes ago, at almost twenty o’clock, in front of the village’s tavern.  Now they sat inside, on a table on the right side of the large tavern’s room. The tavern’s floor and walls were made out of wood and decorated with fancy carpets. In the tavern stood about twenty tables with at least four chairs at each table. In the near of the entrance was the large bar with its barkeeper, a female blood elf with long red hair. A few waiters and waitresses walked around and served food and drinks.

Cairaeleen looked at a young blond waitress, who carried a large plate with meat and potatoes to a table on the other side of the room. Cairaeleen turned her head and looked at her best friend who was putting some small tomatoes in her mouth and looked at her with a questioning look on her face. “Yes it was an abomination which attacked me. I was in a house, before it attacked me and I saw horrible things. I don’t want to tell you what I’ve seen… not now or you will spit your food out” she answered and kept looking at Daynlia.

“Fine then you can tell me the details later” the smaller elf responded with a small smile on her face as she put another small tomato in her mouth.

“If you really want to know it then I will tell you sooner or later”

“Good. You can tell me about your night with Liadrin now if you want” Daynlia said with a wide grin on her face.

Cairaeleen sighed, her lips were formed to a small smile as she looked at her curious best friend. She leaned forward until her lips almost touched Daynlia’s left ear then she whispered. “The night was unforgettable. We started with drinking some wine and talking about the work then she started to kiss me and I kissed her back. Her hand quickly found its way beneath my blouse and she started to knead my upper body softly, her focused rested on my abs and then shifted to my breasts”.

Daynlia’s eyes started to sparkle as Cairaeleen continued talking about a night years ago but she sold it that it had happened two days ago. The mage’s smile became wider as her best friend continued “… then she stared to undress me. First my blouse then my pants and my bra. The only clothing, which was left on me, was my panties but she didn’t take it off so quickly. She kept kneading my breasts and licked on my nipples then she invaded my lower region with her left hand and kneaded my southern lips through the fabric of my panties”

Cairaeleen made a small pause and looked at her best friend, who was really excited to hear more. The taller blood elf continued talking with a low and erotic voice this time “Her hand sneaked in my panties and she started to rub my pussy. She played with my lips a bit before her fingers entered me and she started to really pleasure me…” Cairaeleen continued talking about the night which had happened three years ago. She told her best friend every detail and also told her that Liadrin had the dominant part yesterday during their love making in her office. Daynlia kept smiling as Cairaeleen had finished her explicit talk and leaned back.

“I can’t believe that she did it with you in her office” Daynlia said and drank a gulp out of her wine glass.

“Yeah she knows what she wants and she does everything to get that”

“Do you have romantically feelings for her?” Daynlia asked curious.

Cairaeleen didn’t hesitate and answered immediately. “No. She doesn’t have romantically feeling for me too. We just meet sometimes when we are stressed or lonely. Besides I’ve heard that she a relationship with the Banshee Queen”

“With Lady Sylvanas Windrunner? Are you sure?”

“Not one hundred percent but she had hinted a lot about a relationship with Lady Windrunner. I’m not sure if it’s a closed one or an open relationship but unless Lady Windrunner doesn’t finds out what I’m doing with Lady Liadrin sometimes, I won’t be in trouble”

“Why Liadrin? You could also look for someone who wants to be in a relationship with you” Daynlia said and stroke the left hand, of her best friend, softly.

“She is very beautiful, has a perfect body, a well firmed ass and large breasts. Her face is so pretty and she can satisfy me in the same way as a man can do. I don’t prefer men over women or women over men. Unlike you, I like both genders. She is really good in pleasuring me. That’s why I spend my time with her” Cairaeleen answered and kept smiling at her best friend.

Cairaeleen didn’t know that the mage had become really wet between her legs, while she had talked detailed about her nights with Liadrin. The warrior hadn’t noticed that Daynlia had sneaked her left hand in her panties and had rubbed her clit and toyed with her honey-pot while Cairaeleen had talked. She didn’t know neither that Daynlia planned to touch herself at her home while she will think about Liadrin dominating her best friend during their love making. Cairaeleen knew that her best friend was a bit crazy sometimes but she didn’t know that she was a little pervert.

“Yes Liadrin is pretty hot. I wish I could spend a night with her too” Daynlia asked and looked with puppy eyes at her best friend. Cairaeleen knew immediately that the brown haired mage begged secretly for a threesome with Liadrin and herself. She laughed amused and said “I think about it and I will talk with Liadrin about it… maybe”.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” the mage responded. She knew exactly about what her best friend was talking about but she tried to act normal, a slight blush was visible on her face.

“Don’t try to deny it, we all have our fantasies and its okay. As I said I will think about it” Cairaeleen lied. She was sure that she wouldn’t think about it and wouldn’t talk with Liadrin about it. She was sure that she doesn’t want to do naughty things with Liadrin in the next few months. She was satisfied well enough and she also had other problems at the moment. She has to take care of a human who needed her help and she has to find a lost young human somewhere outside of Quel’Thalas. She didn’t want to admit it but she had feelings, deep inside her, for the female human but she wasn’t aware of her own feelings for her. She wasn’t aware that this was the reason she doesn’t want to have her fun with Liadrin in the near future.

Both women talked and laughed together for a while until it was almost ten o’clock in the evening. Both women had paid for their food and drinks and had walked out of the tavern. Of course they had not forgotten the three big bags, which were filled with supplies and other stuff, which was needed for the travel. The taller woman had told her best friend that she was planning to go on a journey for a week. She hadn’t told her about Janelle and the smaller elf hadn’t asked more questions.

Daynlia helped her best friend to carry the bags to her house. They put them in front of the door and the women hugged each other tightly for two minutes before they said goodbye. Cairaeleen waved with her left hand and watched Daynlia leaving. She waited until her best friend disappeared out of her sight then she turned around and unlocked the door.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She walked to her room and spotted Janelle who laid on her bed and read a book. It was a fantasy novel about vampires and the human already went through half of its pages. Janelle looked up and put the book aside as soon as she spotted Cairaeleen with her three fulfilled bags. Janelle stood up, trying to help Cairaeleen with the bags but the blood elf had already put them next to her bed.

“Wow… It seems that you have bought a lot” Janelle said astounded.

“Yes, more useful items came in my minds while I was shopping. I bought enough supplies for two weeks. AAAAANNNND I found this” Cairaeleen said and pulled a hood out of the first bag. The hood had a very similar colour like Janelle’s outfit and it could be attached with needle and thread.

“Oh that’s cool. I like it more than the idea with the helmet” Janelle responded.

“Everybody would know, by looking in your eyes, that you are not a blood elf. Fortunately I found something to cover your face” Cairaeleen said and pulled a mask out of the second bag. The mask had a white colour and was decorated by red, cool-looking Sin’dorei symbols. The slits for the eyes were replaced by two green jewels which would cover Janelle’s eyes. Janelle took the mask and covered her face with it. The mask fit like a glove. Janelle walked to a mirror and regarded herself in it. She was pretty sure that, with the hood and the mask, nobody would find out that she was not a blood elf.

“Thank you” Janelle said and took the mask off. She walked to the bed and placed it next to the hood.

“You don’t need to thank me” Cairaeleen said smiling at the human. Janelle looked back at her and smiled too. Cairaeleen walked to her closet and pulled needle and thread out of the highest drawer. She walked back to Janelle who was sitting on the bed. Cairaeleen sat behind her and started to sew the hood on her outfit. She was done after fifteen minutes then she stood up and dragged Janelle to the mirror. Janelle put the hood and the mask on and regarded herself in the mirror. Now she looked like a real assassin but at least nobody will find out that she was a human. Janelle kept looking at herself for a few minutes before she pulled the mask and he hood down and walked back to the bed, looking at the three bags.

Cairaeleen followed her and searched through the third bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled an amulet with a rare and expensive orange crystal out of the bag and held it in Janelle’s direction. The crystal started to glow bright as soon as it came in the human’s near.

“What is this?” Janelle asked.

“This is crystal is able to dissolve illusions and find hidden items, secrets or persons. I bought it for the search for your sister. Maybe it will be useful” Cairaeleen explained and noticed that the human was a bit nervous.

“And why is this crystal glowing?” Janelle asked nervously.

“I don’t know… Are you hiding something from me? Maybe some secret piercings or tattoos?” Cairaeleen asked playfully and came closer. The crystal glowed brighter as it came closer to Janelle. Cairaeleen held it in front of Janelle’s chest but the crystal didn’t become brighter. She held it above Janelle’s lap but nothing changed. Then she held it in front of Janelle’s face and the crystal glowed extremely bright suddenly.

“Weird” the taller woman said and regarded the crystal and then Janelle’s beautiful face. Suddenly the human’s ears started to glow blue and the crystal changed its colour from bright orange to bright blue. What happened next really surprised the blood elf. The form of Janelle’s ears changed, they became longer and thinner. Her ears were not as long as Cairaeleen’s ears and the ears of a normal adult blood elf but they looked more like the ears of an elf than the ears of a human. Cairaeleen blinked a few times in surprise and regarded Janelle’s eyes, which hadn’t changed at all.

“What? Is something wrong?” Janelle asked and kept looking in Cairaeleen’s surprised face.

“Don’t you feel that?” the woman with the honey coloured hair asked and pointed at the smaller woman’s ears.

“Feel what?” Janelle asked and guided her hands to her eyes. Her fingers felled the form of her ears and her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that the shape of her ears weren’t humanely anymore”

“What… what happened…to my ears?” Janelle asked and rushed to the mirror. She regarded her ears and then rest of her face. “What is this? My ears look like yours but my eyes look like normal human eyes”

“Your ears are shorter than mine and behind them are small magical tattoos. The look like activation symbols for an illusion” Cairaeleen answered as she saw the glowing tattoo-like signs behind Janelle’s ears.

“An illusion?” What does this mean?”  Janelle asked. She was heavily surprised and didn’t know what to think or what to do. So many questions came in her mind and she wasn’t able to answer these questions for herself.

“I’m not familiar with illusions but there is only one logical conclusion” Cairaeleen said.

“Tell me” Janelle demanded.

“You are a hybrid. Either your mother or you father was a blood elf and your other parent was a human”

“That doesn’t make sense. Both of my parents were born as humans”

“They may have looked like humans but that doesn’t mean they really were. Was one of your parents a mage?” Cairaeleen asked and kept looking at Janelle, trying to calm her down with a polite smile.

“My mother was a powerful mage” Janelle responded.

“There we go. Powerful mages are able to create illusions. If they bind the illusion to a magical tattoo, a seal or a sigil these illusions lasts for quite some time until the magic fades or the illusion will be broken with the help of a spell or an artefact” Cairaeleen deduced.

“So you want to tell me that either my mother or my father was a blood elf and that I’m a half-elf and a half-human, a so called hybrid?” Janelle asked confused.

“Yes and your parents wanted to protect you by manipulating the appearance of you for others. Humans and blood elves are enemies and the human society wouldn’t tolerate that a human and a blood elf have a relationship and children together” the blood elf explained and looked at the half-elf who was silent. Cairaeleen knew that Janelle needed time to assimilate the news. She observed the raven head who was staring at the floor.

After thirty minutes, Janelle turned her head towards Cairaeleen and looked at her. She wanted to say something but not a single sound came out of her mouth. She stared at the blood elf beauty, her mouth was opened and her eyes rested on the face of the other woman.

“Is…Is” Janelle began but then stopped speaking. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them again and asked. “Is it possible that somebody found out that one of my parents was a blood elf and that’s the reason why they were murdered?

Janelle’s facial expressions became sad and she looked at her fingernails. Her voice was filled with sadness as she continued speaking “I don’t believe that they were killed by bandits. My mother was a powerful mage and my father was a skilled hunter. I think they were murdered by someone. Maybe a person with a high rank and a lot of influence in the human society had given the order”

Cairaeleen was silent and thought about what she should say. She looked in Janelle’s eyes before she hugged the half-human and rubbed her back softly. “I don’t know. I don’t know if you will ever find out the truth but we don’t have the time for that. We need to find your sister first. I promise you that we will find her and that I won’t stop until we have found her, even if it means that I can’t do my duty for an unknown period time. I will take the risk that I will get punished, if we need more time to look for her. I’ve promised you that I will help you finding her and I always keep my promises” Cairaeleen said and kept stroking Janelle’s back.

Janelle pulled back and stared at the blood elf. Cairaeleen blinked and asked “Is something wrong?” Janelle shook her head and leaned in as fast as possible so that the other woman wasn’t able to react fast enough. She placed her lips on Cairaeleen’s and kissed her. The blood elf’s eyes were widened in surprise while the half-human’s eyes were closed. Cairaeleen’s lips felt softer than Janelle had ever imagined in her dreams.

Janelle bit the lower lip of the other woman softly and forced her tongue in her mouth as soon as Cairaeleen’s lips were parted. Their tongues wrestled and Cairaeleen stroke Janelle’s cheeks with her hands while she deepened the kiss. Janelle placed her arms around the taller woman’s neck and the two women kept kissing for a few minutes. Both women pulled back at the same time because they needed to take a breath. 

Cairaeleen touched her lips with her index finger and looked at Janelle, who was blushing and sent warm and shy smiles at her. “That was… a quit good kiss. I’ve to say honestly” Cairaeleen said and smiled. “I’ve never thought that you would feel the same as I do for you. I never thought that you would make the first step” Cairaeleen stroke Janelle’s left cheeks softly while she spoke with her. Janelle kept blushing shyly at her and the two women kept looking at each other until both fell asleep, their bodies almost touching while they laid close to each other.

 


	9. Another Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos is a woman in this story, so don’t get confused by this chapter. Enjoy it!

Lady Liadrin took a long breath and opened her eyes. She walked out of the elevator and followed the corridor until she came in the main hall of Undercity. She pressed her left hand on her face, trying to prevent that the disgusting stench reached her nose. It didn’t work as well as Liadrin hoped it would work but at least it insulated the intensity of the stench by a lot.  She started to walk towards the royal quarter were Sylvanas Windrunner would sit on her throne and would be bored by the requests of the citizens of Undercity. A few Forsaken greeted her and she greeted them back but most of the undead citizens ignored her. Sometimes Liadrin thought that they did that because they thought they were better than the living people. Liadrin was sure that some undead shared this mindset but not all Forsaken thought that they were a better being because they didn’t need to eat or sleep anymore.

Liadrin came to the royal quarter and waited for the guard’s permission to enter. A female Forsaken with long grey hair, whose skin was covered with several holes through which her bones were visible, gave her the permission through a simple nod with her head.  Liadrin nodded too and walked through the main gate then she followed the long corridor until she came to the throne room.

In the middle of the room sat Lady Sylvanas Windrunner on her throne, next to her stood her champion and adviser the undead, female human Nathanosa Blightcaller. For Liadrin, Sylvanas’ light blue skin colour was really beautiful, her beautiful red eyes gave the impression that the Banshee Queen was a very dangerous person, who shouldn’t be annoy or caught on the wrong foot. But Liadrin knew that whose eyes could also send out loving, caring and comforting glares. Sylvanas wore her typical armor which looked like a dark version of her former Ranger General uniform. Her pale blond hair was mostly covered by her purple hood, out of which her long elven eyes, through small holes, poked out.

Nathanosa’s look was quite the reverse to her Queen. She was also a ranger but she wore thick leather armor combined with a long cape. She had long brown hair which reached to her shoulders and covered her human ears, which were pretty small compared with Sylvanas’ long ears. Nathanaosa’s skin colour had a very pale green tone and her lips were covered with green lipstick. The only similarities to her Queen were her crimson red eyes.

Liadrin had always asked herself if the two women had a relationship together, an opened one like Liadrin had with the Banshee Queen. Liadrin knew that Sylvanas couldn’t be satisfied by only one woman, she knew that she had a selection which was large enough to be counted as a harem. Sylvanas didn’t like that word but it was fitting perfectly in this case. Liadrin didn’t mind that the Queen of the Forsaken had other lovers, she was just glad that they were also women so that the chance, that Sylvanas could choose a male lover as her only partner one day, wouldn’t exist. At the beginning of their relationship, Liadrin had feared that she was only one meaningless sex toy for the Banshee Queen but over the years she had become really important for her and she had become one of Sylvanas’ most favourite members of her harem. She was pretty sure that she and Nathanosa were Sylvanas’ two favourites.

Sylvanas turned her head towards the blood elf as soon as Liadrin had entered the room. She looked back at the queue of inhabitants which waited since hours for an audience. Sylvanas looked back at Liadrin, her facial expression was unchanged but her eyes lightened up as she saw the scroll in Liadrin’s left hand. Sylvanas lifted her left hand a bit and directed a small wave at Nathanosa. The brunette understood and walked to the queue, telling them that Sylvanas will be busy for the next few hours. The inhabitants were not happy about that but Nathanosa told them that she will take care of their requests. Nathanosa turned around and nodded her head slightly. Sylvanas’ lips were formed to a small smile as she looked at Liadrin and signalled her to follow.

Liadrin did as she was told and walked behind Sylvanas until they came to the Banshee Queen’s private chamber. The guards, which stood in front of the chamber’s door, opened it and closed the door after the two elves had stepped inside. Sylvanas didn’t hesitate and threw her arms around Liadrin’s neck, pulling her close and captivated her in a passionate kiss. Liadrin closed her eyes and kissed her back, inserting her tongue and fought for dominance. She lost the fight but they kept kissing for a few minutes until Liadrin pulled away because, unlike Sylvanas, she had to breathe.

“It’s nice to see you. I’ve missed you” Sylvanas said and smiled.

“I’ve missed you too” Liadrin responded and smiled too.

“I thought first that you came because you missed me and my body but it seems that you are here because of your duty” Sylvanas said a bit disappointed.

 “I really missed you. Don’t worry, we can have some fun together after we are done with the duty” Liadrin said playfully then her facial expression became serious as she placed the scroll in Sylvanas’ opened left hand. Sylvanas opened it and read it carefully.

“So this report says that one of my abominations had gone mad and acted on its own. In the end it had slaughtered at least a dozen innocent citizens of Quel’Thalas. That’s not good. If Lor’themar finds that out he will rush to Undercity and give me a never-ending telling-off. We both know that I don’t have the time and the joy for that. This occurrence has to be kept as a secret is that clear? Sylvanas said with a demanding tone.

“Yes but I’m not sure if it’s the right decision. Why shouldn’t we tell the truth?” Liadrin asked.

“Because the blood elves would never trust me or the Forsaken again”

“We could explain that as an occurrence which would never happen again because you would strengthen the control of your Forsaken and abominations or we could explain it that this was an abomination which was under the control of the Scourge” Liadrin suggested but she knew immediately that Sylvanas didn’t like these ideas.

“The Scourge was defeated years ago. It still exists but it isn’t active anymore, not under the lead of Bolvar Fordragon. They wouldn’t believe us. Trust me the best option is to not talk about it and hush it up. Who else knows about this occurrence?”

“A few soldiers, beneath them are a lieutenant and a commander. Don’t worry. I will take care of them and guarantee that nobody will say something about the abomination and the corpses” Liadrin responded and looked at Sylvanas with a self-assured expression on her face.

“Is that all?” Sylvanas asked.

“No” Liadrin said and performed a spell. A brown bag appeared out of nowhere and she gave it to Sylvanas. “We found this in a bush in the Eversong woods.

“What is so special about this bag?” Sylvanas asked and opened it.

“I’m not sure but I think that this is the haul of a thief who plies his dreadful trade here in Silvermoon.

“The thief had gathered a lot of expensive items” Sylvanas responded. She pulled a black crystal, which had the form of a malformed skull, out of the bag and handed it to Liadrin.

“What is this?” Liadrin asked curious.

“This is a rare, expensive and powerful summoning stone which could be used to summon powerful creatures if you perform the right ritual. This has a gold worth of at least one million coins.

“One million?” How can lonely thief steal such a valuable item?”

“How do you know that the thief is alone?”

“I have heard reports about a thief in the near of the border of Quel’Thalas. The reports said that it was a female human with black hair” Liadrin explained.

“A human in Quel’Thalas? Are you sure?” Sylvanas asked.

“According to the reports and the witnesses, yes”

“Do we know more about this woman? Appearance? Age? Characteristics?”

“Until now not really but the questionings of the witnesses are still in process so we have to wait for more information”

“Fine. You could already tell Lor’themar and the military that they should look for a human woman with black hair. We will send more people to look for her after we know more about this woman” Sylvanas said.

“As you wish” Liadrin responded.

“Do you want to inform me about another matter or is this all what you wanted to tell me?”

“Yes this was all” Liadrin replied.

“Good. We have talked enough about our duty, now we can have some fun” Sylvanas said and pushed Liadrin on her bed.

 

* * *

 

Janelle yawned and rubbed her eyes one more time. She had woken up a few minutes ago and she was really tired. She was not sure how late it was but she didn’t want to get out of the bed, especially not because the sleeping Cairaeleen laid on her, her head rested on the half-human’s shoulder and she nuzzled up against her. Janelle stroked the blood elf’s head softly and watched her while she was sleeping. She caressed the elf’s soft cheeks with her left hand, her gaze hung on Cairaeleen’s belly which was a bit exposed because her top part had ridden up during the sleep. She was able to see beneath it and spot the elf’s red bra. Janelle suggested that the elf’s breast were really large and she couldn’t wait to fondle them one day. She imagined how they looked like without the bra and her thoughts become more and more perverted with each second she spent thinking of Cairaeleen.

Janelle was brought out of her thoughts as she felt that Cairaeleen’s body moved. She blinked a few times and noticed that the blood elf had awakened and looked at her with a warm smile on her lips. Cairaeleen leaned in and kissed her softly. Janelle kissed her back and also smiled after the taller woman had pulled away.

“Good morning” Cairaeleen said with a sweet and lovely voice.  

“Good morning” Janelle replied and came closer. She leaned in and placed another kiss on the blood elf’s lips. Cairaeleen kissed her back and the two women nuzzled and kissed for a while. Cairaeleen was the one who pulled away and asked “Are you hungry?”

“Yes I am” Janelle responded, smiling shyly.

“Okay then I will make something to eat for us” Cairaeleen said and stood up. She walked out of the room and came back five minutes later with four plates. The first plate was filled with vegetables and fruits and the second plate was filled with slices of bread which were smeared with different toppings. The two other plates were smaller and empty and their purpose was that the two women could place their selected food on them.

Cairaeleen said next to Janelle and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She placed the plates between them and gave Janell one of the smaller empty plates. Janelle thanked her and put an apple, a few strawberries and a slice of bread smeared with lubricating cheese on her plate. Cairaeleen had picked up a few pieces of a pear and other fruits and had placed them on her plate. She smiled and watched Janelle eating the strawberries while she was eating her own food.

“Do we have all what we need for the journey?” Janelle asked and put the last strawberry from her plate in her mouth.

“I need to buy the three horses in Silvermoon City. We have all what we need besides the horses. But…” Cairaeleen said but then she stopped and collected her thoughts. She was unsure if she should tell Janelle or not

“But what?” Janelle asked curious.

“I’ve a friend who is a strong mage and she is very good in creating illusions. She could try to manipulate your appearance with an illusion, so that your eyes would look like the eyes of a blood elf. That would mean that you don’t need to wear a mask. We could also make that your ears look longer. Although I guess they are fine. They are a bit shorter than the ears of the average blood elf but you are smaller than the average blood elf so that would fit perfectly. We just need to prepare your hood a bit so that it doesn’t bother your ears” Cairaeleen explained and pulled a knife out of her belt. She took Janelle’s hood in her hand and cut two small holes in it through which Janelle’s ears could fit perfectly.

“Hmmm… that’s a difficult choice. Can we trust your friend?” Janelle asked and put the hood on, guiding her ears through the holes.

“She is my best friend and I know her since my childhood. I’m sure that we can trust her. You may have to sleep with her but…” Cairaeleen said and looked at the half-human whose facial expression changed suddenly.

“I was just joking” Cairaeleen said with a large grin on her face. Janelle’s facial expression calmed down immediately. “Of course you don’t need to sleep with her. I guess you got the humourlessness from your human parent” Cairaeleen added jokingly.

“What do you mean?”

“Most of the blood elves think that the humans have no real humour. They think that humans take all things and jokes too seriously. I know it’s just a cliché and it’s not true for all humans but you didn’t get that this was meant as a joke” Cairaeleen said and stroke Janelle’s chin, with her left hand, softly. Janelle smiled back and didn’t respond so the taller elf continued speaking “My best friend is fine, she is just a bit weird sometimes. She is a really fine person, you just need to ignore her quirks”.

“So we will go to her right? When will we go to her?”

“I guess now because I’ve to go to my duty in a few hours” Cairaeleen responded and stood up, pulling Janelle up with her. Both women got dressed, Janelle covered her face with the mask and followed the taller woman. Cairaeleen waited until the hybrid had come out of her house then she closed the door and locked it. She looked at Janelle who nodded her head slightly. Cairaeleen smiled and started to walk westwards. Janelle followed her until they came to a small house which was made out of bricks. Janelle noticed that the house’s walls were covered by a blue coloured rendering.

They stepped in front of the door, Cairaeleen hesitated for a moment before she knocked at the door. The door was opened thirty seconds later and a head with short brown hair poked out of the small slit between the door and the door frame.

“Hi” Cairaeleen said and smiled.

“Hello Cair” Daynlia greeted back and opened the door. “Come in” she said and hugged the taller elf quickly. Cairaeleen did as she was told and entered the house with Janelle. They followed the smaller blood elf who guided them to her living room. The house’s interior furnishing was held simply, the furniture and the decoration were not expensive but solid instead. Daynlia pointed at a table with four chairs. She sat down on the first chair and waited until her guests had sat down.

“Who is your friend? And why is she wearing a mask?” Daynlia asked curious, observing Janelle thoroughly.

“Listen Daynlia. I need to ask you if you could do me a big favour and keep what I will you tell now as a secret. You have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about what I’m telling and showing you now” Cairaeleen said and looked at her best friend who was silent for a few seconds. Daynlia nodded after she had thought about it.

“Good. Let’s see how I will start this conversation…hmmm…I guess the best method is to show you what you have to keep as a secret” Cairaeleen said and pulled the mask off Janelle’s face. Daynlia’s eyes widened in surprise and curiosity, she was excited and started to observe the hybrid’s facial features.

“She is a half-elf right?” Daynlia asked and looked at her best friend whose respond was a simple nod. “This is so awesome” Daynlia said and stood up. She rushed to Janelle and started to touch her ears and her face. She toyed with Janelle’s ears a bit and regarded the rest of Janelle’s body. She also noticed the magical tattoos behind the half-human’s ears.

“I guess you understand now why we are here. We need your help to make her eyes look like ours” the taller blood elf said.

“It is possible but it would be more difficult than hiding her ears. I’m not sure where we can hide the sigil or the tattoo which would be needed to keep the illusion alive for a long time. I’ve heard that people graved them in the back of their eye balls through a complicated magical ritual but this would be too difficult and painful. I couldn’t do it alone and as I said it would be really painful. So I guess we have to choose an alternative and use a powerful artefact.  Don’t forget that she has to carry the artefact all the time as close to her body as possible and if she loses the artefact, the illusion will weaken until it fades after some time” Daynlia explained and walked to one of her wardrobes. 

“Do you have such an artefact?” Cairaeleen asked.

“Yes but I need to look for it, it’s here…somewhere. I also need to prepare the ritual. Let’s meet again in a four hours okay?” Daynlia asked without looking at her best friend while she searched through the first drawer.

“I have to go to my duty in a threw hours”

“Fine then we will meet in two hours and I will hurry” Daynlia responded.

“Thank you Day” Cairaeleen responded and stood up. She walked to her best friend and hugged her tightly from behind.

“See you later Cair” the smaller blood elf responded. Cairaeleen smiled then she took the hybrid’s hand and walked with her out of Daynlia’s house, closing the door behind them.

“I guess that we will buy the horses now and then we will go back to her” Cairaeleen said and looked at Janelle, a small smile was visible on her face.

“Sounds like a plan” Janelle said and covered her face with the mask.


	10. Transformation

“This is a beautiful one” Janelle said and pointed at a young brown horse. Cairaeleen, who stood in front of the opposite box stall, turned around and observed the strong horse. It was taller and stronger than most of the other horses in the stable.

“Yes this horse doesn’t look bad but we should definitely make a test ride with the horses who would be worthy of consideration” Cairaeleen said, she turned back and looked at the horse, with light fur, in the box stall in front of her.

“Do we have enough time for that?” Janelle asked and walked to the next stall on the left side.

“Not now but we will have time after we are done with the ritual. If we won’t have time then we will go back to this stable tomorrow. We have a few days left before we will start our journey so we have enough time for selecting the best horses. It’s better to choose horses with whose we can get along with instead of horses which are difficult to tame” Cairaeleen explained and walked to the next stall on her side. She started to admire a horse with light brown almost red fur. She felt a soft hand touching her left one, she turned around and spotted Janelle whose eyes were focused on her.

“I wish I could kiss you now” Cairaeleen whispered, her lips were formed to a small smile. Janelle looked around and whispered back “No one is here so I could put the mask down for a smile moment and…” she stopped speaking as she saw that the blood elf shook her head slightly. “No. Someone could come in the stable every moment. The risk is too high. I really want to kiss you but we have to be patient and wait until we get home”

“Fine” Janelle responded a bit disappointed. She knew that the blood elf was right although she didn’t want it to be true but she also knew that they had to be careful and shouldn’t do silly moves. Cairaeleen walked to another stall and regarded another horse which was a bit smaller than the other horses.

“Look who we have here! The lesbian whore and her next victim” a familiar voice shouted. Cairaeleen turned around and spotted Vaero who was standing with two other blood elves in front of the stable’s entrance. She noticed that he had a black eye and his bottom lip was swollen.

“Vaero…. Didn’t you learn your lesson? I mean look at your face. Do you want to get punished again by Lady Liadrin and her blood knights?” Cairaeleen asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looked at Vaero with a dangerous expression on her face.

“Funny… No I didn’t learn my lesson because I’m right and you and your sick preference are wrong. But this time your beloved whore Liadrin is not here to save you” Vaero responded his voice was full of hate.

“Sick preference? As far as I can remember you had loved it when I was making out with a woman in front of you while we have been together” Cairaeleen responded with a fiercely argument. Vaero who didn’t seem to have a justified argument was silent for a moment then he responded “It’s still sick it’s just tolerable when you are together with a man”

Cairaeleen shook her head slightly, frowning while she rubbed her forehead with her left hand. “What is wrong with you Vaero? The Vaero I knew, with who I was together over two years, was a nice gentleman who did everything for a woman but then you started to have countless affairs and now you have become a crazy madman. What is wrong with you?” Cairaeleen asked and looked furiously at the elf with the turquois hair.

“Nothing is wrong with me but there are many things which are wrong with you… you women loving succubus…” Vaero said and looked at his friends who seemed to share his opinion and attitude.

“What do you want to achieve Vaero?” Cairaeleen asked still not sure what Vaero was planning.

“I will give you a warning you won’t forget so soon” Vaero responded and shifted his gaze at Janelle. “Go little one and nothing will happen to you. We don’t want to harm you, this is a matter between us and this filthy woman loving whore”

“Wow… You are very brave that you have the courage to attack a woman, who did nothing wrong, with two other men” Janelle said sarcastically.

“This is your last chance woman. Get away or you will get hurt too” Vaero said with a careless tone in his voice.

“I will not just leave and let you doing whatever injustice you have planned!” Janelle hissed and drew two daggers out of her belt.

“A rogue? Cairaeleen and a deceitful rogue that fits perfectly” Vaero said but neither Cairaeleen nor Janelle got baited by his words.

“Is something wrong?” a strange voice said. Vaero turned around and spotted the owner of the horse stable, an elder blood elf with grey hair and a few scars in his face.

“No No No. We just have to discuss something. Please leave us alone” Vaero responded but the owner didn’t bought his lie. “This is an order. I am a commander of the army of Silvermoon. Stop interrupting us and leave this stable please NOW” Vaero said aggressively.

“Alright I don’t want to cause any trouble” the owner said and walked out of the stable, cowed by Vaero’s aggressive behaviour. Janelle couldn’t believe that this coward had given up so quickly. She stared at Vaero who had turned around and came closer slowly. Cairaeleen who had left her battle axe at home stepped backwards slowly, knowing that she couldn’t win without a weapon. She spotted a pitchfork which leaned against the wall, a few meters behind her. It was not perfect but at least it was a weapon, she just needed to reach it before Vaero would notice it.

“This time your beloved whore Liadrin is not her to save you. Hopefully you will learn the lesson I’m teaching you now” Vaero said and drew his sword from his back.

“You are crazy! Think about your actions. You seriously want to hurt a woman because she broke up with you and now loves women? You sick bastard!” Janelle shouted out.

“You are a woman you can’t understand the truth and how right I am”

“You are crazy and a sexist” Janelle responded, getting ready for a fight although she knew that she didn’t have the smallest change against three heavily armed and well-trained Sin’dorei soldiers. Vaero came dangerously close but he stopped in the same moment as his companions fell to the ground suddenly. He rushed to them and checked them, noticing that they were unconscious and small blowgun arrows stuck in their necks. He turned around and noticed a male assassin which leant against one of the stable box’s door. The assassin had long black hair, his mouth was cowered by a black headscarf and his clothes, which consisted out of a leather vest and leather leggings, were coloured black too. The assassin started to clap. “Three armed men are fighting against two women while only one of them has a weapon. What a heroic act” the assassin said sarcastically.

“Who are you and what have you done to my friends?” Vaero asked aroused.

“Your FRIENDS are taking a small nap while we are talking Commander Crimsonbringer” the assassin responded.

“Who has sent you and what do you want? You can’t kill a commander in his own homeland” Vaero responded and kept looking at the assassin.

“I’m just making sure that Lieutenant Somberflow is safe”

“So this whore Liadrin has sent you” Vaero concluded.

“I wouldn’t keep talking like that in your own interest. Look at your face, it doesn’t seem that you have learned the lesson Lady Liadrin’s guards taught you. Now pick up your friends and leave, we have outnumbered you” the assassin responded. Vaero looked around and noticed that Cairaeleen had picked up the pitchfork, indeed he was surrounded by three armed elves. He put the sword on his back and lifted his hands in the air in surrender. “Fine I will leave now” he said and was about to walk out of the stable as the assassin pricked a small blowgun dart in his neck. Vaero stuttered a few unrecognizable words before he fell on the ground. The assassin laid the unconscious commander next to his comrade and used a runestone. He was gone with the three Sin’dorei soldiers before the two women were able to thank him or do something else.

Both women were silent for a few moments and stared at the spot where the assassin had stood.  Janelle was the first who spoke “You were right this guy is really crazy. I don’t want to imagine what he would have done with us if the assassin wouldn’t have showed up”

“Hopefully Liadrin and her followers will punish him hard so that he stops stalking us”

“Yeah hopefully” Janelle said and looked at the stables entrance through which the owner and two Sin’dorei guards came. “I alarmed the guards and came with them as soon as possible” the owner said then he looked around and noticed that Vaero and his friends were gone. Cairaeleen explained quickly to the guards what had happened. The guards nodded and told her that they will inform Lady Liadrin about the events then they walked out of the stable and left the owner and the two women alone. Cairaeleen thanked the owner for his try to aid and they told him that they will come back later or tomorrow for a test ride. The owner thanked them and said goodbye, watching them walk out of his stable.

It took the two women a walk of ten minutes to reach Daynlia’s house. Cairaeleen knocked at the door which was opened after a minute. The brown haired blood elf let them in and guided them to her private chamber. A lot of glowing signs were painted, in the formation of a circle, on the ground. In the middle of the circle laid a few magical and ritual objects like runestones, gemstones, feathers and other stuff. On the mage’s bed laid an expensive looking amulet which was made out of a very rare material and was decorated by a green jewel. Daynlia showed her guests that they should sit on the bed while she would finish the preparation. The smaller elf was done after fifteen minutes and then she signalized Janelle to come to her.

Janelle did as she was told and stepped inside the circle of magical objects and other ritual stuff. Daynlia took the mask away and pulled her hood down. She showed the hybrid that she should sit down. Janelle did that then Daynlia said “I will make your ears looking longer too. If we are manipulating your appearance for others then we could do it that too”. Janelle nodded in agreement and Cairaeleen showed her best friend that she could start. The mage walked out of the circle and took a thick old and damaged spell book from her bed. She flicked through it until she found the right page. She started to mutter a few phrases and lifted her left hand in the air, pointing at Janelle.

The objects around Janelle started to glow and were lifted in the air after a few seconds. Daynlia showed that Cairaeleen should place the amulet in Janelle’s hands, the blood elf did as she was told and sat back on the bed, watching her best friend and Janelle closely. The mage had closed her eyes and her muttering of phrases and sentences had become louder. She had started to speak more flowing without making too many small pauses, the magical objects began to move and flew in circles around the half-human. The amulet’s jewel started to glow and Janelle felt that a large amount of power was inside this item. Daynlia managed to unleash the amulets power, after a process of almost an hour the mage had succeeded in manipulating Janelle’s appearance temporary.

Janelle looked at Cairaeleen who was sending a surprised and excited glare back. The hybrid walked to a mirror and regarded herself. Her eyes looked like the green eyes most of the blood elves had and her ears were as long as Cairaeleen’s and Daynlia’s. She touched her ears carefully, it felt as they were real although they were only an illusion. Janelle didn’t know how this illusion worked but it seemed that the illusion feigned her body and made her believe that she was touching the tips of her new longer ears instead of nothing.

Janelle walked to Daynlia and hugged her tightly, thanking her for effort. The mage pulled back and was hugged by Cairaeleen who also thanked her.

“Hopefully you two will have less trouble now” Daynlia said smiling then walked to her bed and sat down exhausted.

“We will, thanks to you” Cairaeleen said and sat next to her best friend.

“Nah I didn’t do really much. Every other talented mage could have done the same with the right objects”

“But not everyone would have. I’m not sure if they would have reported her. Sin’dorei blood runs through her veins but that doesn’t mean that they would trust her. Hybrids aren’t liked in our society sadly. At least we can walk now through Silvermoon without needing to hide her face behind a mask. You made this possible” Cairaeleen responded and looked at her best friend with a thankful smile on her face.

“If you really want to thank me then you could put in a good word for me with one special person” Daynlia said, her grin was very wide as she looked at her best friend full of expectation. Cairaeleen knew immediately that her best friend was referring to Lady Liadrin and that she should talk to the leader of the blood knights and convince her to go on a date with the brown haired mage.

“I will see what I can do for you but I can’t guarantee anything” Cairaeleen responded and was immediately hugged by the mage. Janelle watched the two blood elves with a smile on her face, Cairaeleen tried hard to get Daynlia off her who acted like she was glued to the taller woman. Cairaeleen managed to get the smaller woman off after many attempts during the past few minutes.

Daynlia told her guests that she will prepare something to eat and that they can wait in the living room in the meantime. Cairaeleen nodded and walked out of the bed room as soon as Daynlia had left. She took Janelle’s hand and guided her to the living room. They walked to the couch and sat down. Cairaeleen placed her left arm around Janelle’s hip, pulling her close until she almost sat on her lap, her head resting on the taller woman’s shoulder. Cairaeleen placed her other hand in one of Janelle’s and held it tightly. She stroke the palm of Janelle’s hand with her thump softly, the half-elf closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasant and warm touch. Cairaeleen’s other hand stroke the smaller woman’s cheeks softly then it trailed over her lips until it found its way to her neck, caressing it softly.

Janelle shifted her head a bit and placed her other hand on Cairaeleen’s chin, turning her head in her direction then she closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on the blood elf’s lips. Her lips were very soft and her slight lip-gloss tasted like cherry. Janelle stroke Cairaeleen’s left cheek and bit her lower lip, begging for entrance. Cairaeleen parted her lips and allowed the half-human to insert her tongue. The blood elf inserted her tongue in the hybrid’s mouth, their tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance but none of them won. The passionate kiss, they shared, lasted for several minutes.

They pulled back because they needed to breathe. They opened their eyes to look at each other and noticed, from the corner of their eyes, that Daynlia was standing in front of them, with two plates in her hands while other plates and bottles filled with drinks stood on the table in front of the couch. Her lips were formed to a small smile, her cheeks redden as she tried to hide that she had watched the two women kissing almost two minutes. She gave the plates to her guests and walked around the table then she sat next to Cairaeleen, picking a plate up and started to fill it with fruits, slices of bread, vegetables and other delicacies.

“Enjoy the meal” Daynlia said and started to eat. Her guests said the same and placed food on their own plates. They ate and drank enough until they were satisfied.

“This meal was really delicious” Janelle complimented.

“Thanks. I really like cooking. The use of magic really helps because magic reduces the time you need for cooking a meal and of course it makes the meal taste better” Daynlia explained. She looked at her best friend who shifted her gaze from her to the clock on the wall in the exact same moment. Her eyes widened in the moment were she had noticed how late it was. She jumped up, almost knocking Janelle and Daynlia away.

“Fuck I’m going to be late and probably miss the start of my patrol. I hope it’s okay if Janelle stays in your house while I’m away” Cairaeleen said hastily and rushed out of the room, not waiting for her best friend’s answer.


	11. The trouble is only about to begin

Cairaeleen asked herself how she got there while she realised that she was in Liadrin’s office. She reflected her daily events to find out how she got there. She had somehow managed to get through her boring patrol then she had started to walk back to Janelle and Daynlia but Liadrin had caught her before she had been able to go. The leader of the blood knights had asked her if she could come to her office and she had agreed.

 _Hopefully she doesn’t want to have sex_ Cairaeleen thought and looked at her fingernails. She didn’t have the time for that now and not the desire to do it. Especially because something was developing between her and the half-human and she didn’t want to ruin it by cheating on her.

Cairaeleen looked at the leader of the blood knights who sat behind her desk and looked at her with an amused smile on her lips. She poured some wine in a glass and handed it to Cairaeleen who accepted it and took a slight sip. The wine’s taste was incredible. It has been a long time since she had tasted such a good and intense wine and she wished she could empty the entire bottle alone but she knew that she would end up drunk. She also knew she would lose the control over her actions and could do something she would regret later. Liadrin emptied her glass with one gulp and kept smiling at the taller elf.

“I’m sure that you are wondering why I asked you to come to my office. Don’t worry I have a lot of task to do today so I won’t be able to bed you but we could do this on another day” Liadrin said with a small grin on her face then she continued” I asked you to come because I want to discuss with you what you have seen yesterday in that little house”

“What do you mean?” Cairaeleen asked with a raised eyebrow and looked confused at her occasional lover.

“Isn’t it obvious what I’m trying to say?” Liadrin asked and filled her glass again.

“No”

“Fine then I will explain it. I want that you keep, what you seen, as a secret and I want that you don’t tell anyone about it”

“But why?” Cairaeleen asked confused about Liadrin’s request.

“The purpose shouldn’t matter you darling. Okay?” Liadrin asked, she stood up and landed forward, placing a soft kiss on Cairaeleen’s lips. The taller blood elf didn’t kiss back so Liadrin kissed her a couple of times until Cairaeleen returned the kiss. Liadrin sat down satisfied and emptied her glass. Cairaeleen had spent a lot of time together with Liadrin to know that she would end up drunk if she would empty another glass in the next few minutes.

“Don’t you think you have drunk enough my love?” Cairaeleen asked worried and looked at the leader of the blood knights who refilled her glass, completely emptying the wine bottle.

“I asked you first so answer my question then I will answers yours” Liadrin responded and giggled randomly without a reason.

  _That is not a good sign_. _I’ve a bad feeling about the outcome of this meeting._ Cairaeleen thought and was pretty sure that the chances that Liadrin will start touching her, were very high. She had to admit that this would feel pleasant for her and she would enjoy it but she didn’t want to cheat on her new girlfriend. Her freshly developed feelings for Janelle were too strong to ignore them. The thought of calling Janelle her girlfriend made Cairaeleen smile then she thought of the hybrid and decided to resist against Liadrin and her needs.

“Fine I will promise that I will not tell anyone about it” Cairaeleen responded. _I probably have to make sure that Daynlia won’t tell anyone about the abomination, fortunately she doesn’t have many other friends, especially  no other close  friends  she knows as long as me. The chance that she will say something is pretty low but it is better that I remind her that she should keep the event with the abomination as a secret._

“Gooood” Liadrin said and giggled again for no reason.

Cairaeleen shook her head slightly and said “It’s better if you stop drinking now sweetie”. She was surprised that Liadrin listen to her and placed the glass somewhere else which wasn’t in her range anymore then she sat back on her seat and said. “We have heard about a human thief who is plying its dreadful trade in our lands. We know that the thief it as a female human with long black hair who is dressed as a rogue and she had stolen valuable items out of Silvermoon City. I want that you look out for this woman during your patrols and you will tell me if you have seen or heard anything about her. We need to catch her and make sure that our people are in no danger”

Cairaeleen’s eyes widened in surprise as she heard the news about Janelle. She was wanted. She was worried about the hybrid, she feared that they would catch her then came in her mind that Janelle’s appearance had changed because of the ritual.

Although Janelle didn’t look like a human anymore, she was still worried about her. She knew that they had to be careful although the guards would be looking for a human and not for a blood elf. She knew that she will help Janelle to find her sister no matter what it will cost. She thought about the various possibility enabled by the illusion that Janelle. They didn’t need to hide anymore and they could live a normal life in Quel’Thalas which meant that a relationship with Janelle was possible.

Her lips were formed to a small smile at the thought how a relationship with Janelle would look like. She could speculate so much but in the end she had to look forward and try to do the best out of the current situation. She hoped that Janelle would also like to have a relationship with her. _Hopefully it will work well between us_

“Alright I will look out for this woman” Cairaeleen responded. She knew she would never tell Liadrin about Janelle or give her any hints but Liadrin had to think that she would look for the thief.

“Thank you” Liadrin said and stood up, barely managing to stand still without swaying.

“Err… I think you should sit down Liadrin, you emptied too many wine glasses”

“No I’m fine, trust me” Liadrin responded and slowly walked forwards, she used the table as a support because she wasn’t able to move without it.  Cairaeleen was sure that Liadrin would have fallen several times to the ground without the table. She sat on Cairaeleen’s lap as soon as she had reached her. She leaned forward, she pressed her body against Cairaeleen and placed her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Cairaeleen tried to push Liadrin away but the leader’s grip around her neck and waist was to firm so that she wasn’t able to get Liadrin off her lap. She was about to protest as a pair of lips were pressed on hers and silenced her.

Cairaeleen’s eyes widened in surprise and she was about to push her away with more force this time but she felt that her hands were suddenly cuffed together behind the chair. She shook her arms violently and tried to get free, although she knew that it was pointless then she looked at the drunken blood elf who looked at her with a perverted wide grin on her face.  

“No escape for you my love” Liadrin whispered erotically and kissed the entire length of Cairaeleen’s left ear. “We will have some fun now” Liadrin added and smirked.

 

* * *

 

Cairaeleen turned around and looked at Liadrin who had fallen asleep on the bed in her private chamber. She walked to one of Liadrin’s wardrobes, she opened the door and fished a red long scarf out of it. She placed it around her neck, covering the love bites on her neck.

She was glad that Liadrin had fallen asleep before she had been able to continue what she had forced to start. Liadrin had kissed Cairaeleen’s neck more than twenty times before she had fallen asleep in her lap.  Cairaeleen wasn’t sure how she had been able to get the cuff keys out of Liadrin closed hands but she was glad that she had managed to get free. Cairaeleen had carried Liadrin in her private chamber, which was right behind her office.

She looked back at the leader of the blood knights, unsure what to do. She walked to a desk and took a piece of paper and wrote a note with a pen and ink. The note’s purpose was that Liadrin would think that they had done naughty things together, in the hope Liadrin would not try to seduce her again in the next days. She didn’t want to cheat on Janelle and she also didn’t want to make things more complicate than they already were. She hoped that the love bites would disappear fast enough before Janelle would spot them somehow. She knew that Janelle could ask her why she would wear a scarf and she needed a good and logical explanation. She had nothing in mind so she hoped that something will come in her mind during the walk to Daynlia’s house, she also hoped that Janelle would never ask her.

She looked at Liadrin again and noticed that the elf had moved so that her blanket had slipped off her body and exposed her naked upper body. She had completely forgotten that Liadrin had started to undress herself before she had fallen asleep. Cairaeleen shook her head slightly and took a red pyjama top out of Liadrin’s wardrobe. She walked to the sleeping elf and lifted her up slightly, trying to dress Liadrin without staring for too long on her big and sexy rounds.

She put Liadrin’s head on a soft pillow and covered her entire body with the blue blanket. She stroke Liadrin’s cheek softly before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She rushed through Liadrin’s office and said goodbye to the two guards in front of the office door. She ignored their surprised faces and ran out of the main building of the blood knights. She left Silvermoon City as fast as possible and followed the path to her village.

She greeted the guards, who stood in front of the main entrance of the village, rashly and rushed through the street. She noticed that nightfall had already happened so that it was hard to recognize the inhabitants on the streets, it was almost impossible to run into a person. Fortunately not many inhabitants were walking through the streets after the nightfall so she managed to rush through the streets without hurting anyone and herself. She arrived in front of Daynlia’s house after additional twenty minutes of running. She knocked at the door and waited that the door was opened. She greeted Daynlia and hugged her tightly then she stepped inside and looked for Janelle. She spotted the disguised half-human on the couch, Janelle was busy reading a book but she looked up as soon as she saw Cairaeleen from the corner of her eyes.

She put the book aside and walked to the taller elf, hugging her tightly and placing a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. Cairaeleen stroke her back softly and deepened the kiss, adding her tongue then licking every reachable corner of Janelle’s mouth. Janelle closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold touch of Cairaeleen’s hands against her hot skin, her tongue kept flickering in her mouth and felt so incredible good while it caressed her own tongue. Janelle placed her hands on the taller elf’s hips and stroked the exposed skin of her hips softly. Janelle was wondering how low the temperature was outside because Cairaeleen’s skin was cold.

“You are shivering my love. I hope you won’t catch a cold, not before our trip”

“I haven’t noticed that it was cold outside but my body was warming me up from the inside because I was thinking of you the entire time. Thinking of you had heated me up”

“You are so sweet” Janelle responded and leaned in for another passionate kiss. For them their kiss felt like half an eternity but it actually lasted for nearly two minutes. They pulled away and looked deep in each other’s eyes, their lips were formed to wide smiles.

“I’ve missed you” Janelle said and stroke Cairaeleen’s chin.

“I’ve missed you too” Cairaeleen responded and placed a sloppy kiss on the half-elf’s left cheek. She placed her arms around Janelle’s neck and caressed her shoulders softly. Janelle rested her head on Cairaeleen’s right shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the taller elf’s touch who stroked her head softly. Cairaeleen looked at Daynlia, who regarded the couple with a smile on her lips while she set the table for dinner.

Cairaeleen kissed Janelle’s left ear softly, which felt incredible real although it partly was just an illusion. She pulled away from Janelle and walked with her to the dining table. The couple sat down and regarded the delicious looking food. Daynlia had roasted pork and had cooked vegetables, potatoes and she had even made a yellow, thick sauce.

Daynlia put large pieces of the pork, enough vegetables and at least six large potatoes on each plate. She spread enough sauce over the plates then she sat down and wished a good appetite. The couple thanked her and all three elves started to eat.

The food tasted even more delicious than it looked, for Janelle it was the best pork she ever had eaten in her entire life and for Cairaeleen it was one of the best meals she had eaten in her life. Cairaeleen and Janelle asked for another portion, Daynlia didn’t let them wait for too long and took their plates, filling them with pork and the potatoes.

Cairaeleen asked her best friend if she wanted to have another portion too but the mage shook her head and told her that she was sated. Cairaeleen nodded slightly and put the rest of the meal on Janelle’s plate, showing her that she should eat a bit more to get stronger. Janelle smiled and placed a small piece of meat in her mouth, chewing it with relish. Daynlia was glad that her guests liked her meal and she regarded them eating until they were sated.

Daynlia stood up and walked out of the kitchen, she came back after a minute with two small plates which contained two pieces of a strawberry cake. Her guests thanked her and eat the cake, taking small and slow bites to fully savour the taste of this deliciousness. After fifteen minutes of enjoying the pieces of cake, both guests stood up and thanked Daynlia for the delicious meal by hugging her and caressing her back slowly.

The mage offered them to stay in her guest room over the night. Cairaeleen looked at Janelle who signalized her that she should accept the offer. The tall woman looked back at her best friend and told her that they would like to stay over the night. Daynlia’s lips formed to a pleased smile and she showed the couple of follow her.

Daynlia guided them to a sweet looking room, in which stood a double-sized bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a bedside table. The entire furniture of the guest room was made out of simple but also beautiful wood. The floor was covert by a beautiful red carpet which production seemed to have taken quite some time because it had a very detailed sample, which looked like an image of Silvermoon City.

Cairaeleen and Janelle admired the room’s beauty then they turned around and looked for Daynlia who had disappeared. The mage came back in the same moment, in which Cairaeleen and Janelle had decided to look for her. She carried two pyjamas in her hands and gave them to their quests. Her guests thanked her and wished her a good night. Daynlia smiled and wished them the same before she walked out of the room.

Cairaeleen got undressed and put the pyjama on. She noticed that Janelle was regarding her, her gaze hung on her breasts and hips which were covered by red-coloured underwear. Cairaeleen put the top of her pyjama on, noticing the disappointed look in Janelle’s eyes, which forced a smirk on her lips. She walked to Janelle and placed a soft kiss on her lips then she started to undress the hybrid slowly, regarding her sexy black underwear for almost five minutes before she fully dressed the hybrid.

Janelle licked her lips and bit her lower lip softly as she crawled with Cairaeleen in the bed. The taller elf placed her arms around the hybrid and pulled her close, resting her head on Janelle’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and stroked her girlfriend’s belly softly. Janelle placed her own hands on Cairaeleen’s and stroked the palms of her hands with her thumps. Both women cuddled and exchanged kissed until they feel asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

He was sitting in the corner of his cell and did nothing except staring at the wall in front of him. The cell was dark and very small, it was impossible to see anything or do anything else than sitting or standing on the same spot. His legs were tied together on its ankles, like his hands which were also cuffed, preventing him from doing anything. He had closed his eyes and listened to the quiet noises which were hearable from outside of the cell.

He heard a few other prisoners which were making noisy sounds and were walking through their cells restlessly. He heard guards which were talking, mostly about beautiful women and the actions of the Horde and the Alliance.

One of the guards told the other had he had a heavily crush on Lady Liadrin, the other guard responded that the waiting would be a waste because Lady Liadrin was a lesbian. The first guard tried to convince the other guard that he could turn every lesbian into a straight or at least bisexual woman. The other guard didn’t believe him and made fun out of him. The guards continued their talk about their ability to satisfy women and other nonsense.

The prisoner’s bored mood changed and his thought were filled with hatred for Lady Liadrin after he had heard the name of the leader of the blood knights. She had crossed his plans multiple times in the past days and she had stolen his girl. He will never forgive her and he was convinced that he will find a way to have his vengeance.

He was imagining thousand possible ways to punish Liadrin, he even imagined hundreds of ways to kill or torture her. Without her, nobody would take Cairaeleen away from him anymore. His crazy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bodies of the guards which landed hard on the ground. He opened his eyes, trying to see something in the dark.

He noticed a shade which walked slowly to his cell. Suddenly the room enlightened and he noticed a person who wore a mask and whose entire body was covered by a long and black cloak. He was not sure if the person was a man or a woman but he was glad that this person was about to free him. The person carried a bunch of keys in its left hand, it regarded the keys which distinguished in size, form and in the material out of which they were made. The person opened cell door and stepped in. It rushed to the prisoner and freed him from his cuffs and chains.

“Get up Vaero you have work to do” a female voice, which sounded familiar to him, said.

“Who are you?” Vaero asked and got up slowly, his bones were hurting from the long period of sitting on the floor without moving. The woman didn’t respond verbally instead she took her mask off and revealed who she was.

“Mom?” Vaero asked surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving your useless ass…again” the beautiful woman with long blond hair responded. Although she was his mother, she didn’t look much older than him, because of the eternal youth which was one of the advantages of being a blood elf. Blood elves lived way much longer than other mortal races in Azeroth and they aged very slowly. That was the reason that his mother looked so young although she was almost one thousand years old.   

Vaero didn’t respond so his mother continued talking “You know your task Vaero. Stop getting distracted by this filthy lesbian whore. You deserve better my son. Don’t you dare to ever come close to her again. Is that clear?” Her voice was aggressive and her face showed impatience and disappointment.

“Yes mother” Vaero responded and bowed his head ashamed by his failure.

“And your task is?” his mother asked wanting to know if he still knew what he has to do.

“I have to find this human and eliminate her because she saw me murdering her parents but I don’t recognize her appearance anymore” Vaero said and looked at his mother. She pulled a picture out of her sleeve and handed it to her son. Vaero took it and regarded it, he didn’t know that the person on the picture was Janelle but he knew that he had to carry out his mission successfully to prevent that the name of his family would be ashamed or that this woman could take vengeance one day.

“You need to change your appearance because this human had seen you. It had been years ago since she had seen you last but that doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t recognize you sooner or later and your tuned hair do little as an effective disguise” his mother explained with a dominant and demanding tone.

“As you wish mother” Vaero responded and his body started to glow. The glow lasted until his appearance had completely changed. He looked like a different person which impressed his mother a bit. A large mirror appeared in front of him and he admired his new appearance. He had gotten the body of a female blood elf which had long, brown and curled hair.

The new body had beautiful green eyes and wore an outfit of a warlock. The outfit was a long robe which had a dark purple colour and reached to her feet, her arms were hidden in long sleeves. Vaero stepped closer to the mirror and admired his new face. The body had a well formed, beautiful snub nose, smooth well and juicy lips which were covered with lip stick and it had very smooth and tanned skin.

“A warlock? Are you sure that you will be able to take care of this human, in this form, Vaero?” Lady Crimsonbringer asked and looked suspicious at her son which had turned to be her daughter. 

“I’m not Vaero anymore. Call me Varelle as long as I will have this beautiful appearance” the warlock responded and looked at her mother.

“I never thought that you would take the appearance of a woman one day”

“I always thought about it but I never did it because Cairaeleen always liked men more than women while we have been together. Now I’m not sure which gender she prefers but fortunately I’m a shapeshifter and can choose my gender and look. If she is more interested in women than in men now then I will adapt to her interest. I will get her back somehow after I’m done with this human and Liadrin” Varelle responded and passed her mother, walking out of the cell and totally ignoring the unconscious guards on the floor.


	12. Love is in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update but I've been really busy with work, another writing project and Battle for Azeroth. Enjoy the current chapter. Hopefully, I will have enough time to frequently update this story.

 

The sweat, lovely twittering of the birds was the first sound Janelle heard while she was half-asleep and was about to wake up slowly. Her body was covered by the warm blanket and a warm body was pressed against her back. She felt two strong arms tightly around her waist, which pulled her close to its owner. Soft hands had found their way beneath Janelle's pyjama top and stroked her belly softly. Janelle's lips formed to a small smile as she snuggled closer up to the other woman. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on Cairaeleen's hands, enjoying her touch and the soft stroking.

"Good Morning" Janelle whispered softly and caressed the back of Cairaeleen's hands with her thumbs.

"Morning" Cairaeleen whispered softly and placed a soft kiss on the back of Janelle's neck. The taller elf pulled Janelle closer so that the hybrid was able to feel the taller woman's body against her back.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" the smaller woman asked and rubbed her left foot against her girlfriend's feet, bringing Cairaeleen's hands to her mouth, kissing them softly. Cairaeleen giggled softly and touched Janelle's bottom lip softly with her index finger, trailing over her lips and toying with them playfully.

The raven head turned around, her eyes were filled with joy and excitement as soon as she was able to look in her girlfriend's beautiful, shining eyes. She smiled and leaned in, fusing her lips to Cairaeleen's who kissed her back immediately. She placed her hands on the taller woman's cheeks and stroked them softly while she deepened the kiss and licked her girlfriend's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Cairaeleen parted her lips and allowed the hybrid's tongue to enter her mouth.

Cairaeleen forced her own tongue in the other woman's mouth then she placed her hands on Janelle's hips, caressing them softly. Her hot and softy skin felt incredibly good in her greedy hands, she wished that she could lay with her in the bed and touch her forever but she knew that they had to look for her sister in a few days.

Their tongues wrestled, none of them had the dominance so they continued their sweet tongue kiss. Janelle placed her arms around the woman with the honey coloured hair, pressing her tightly against herself, her hands stroked her girlfriend's back softly. Janelle felt Cairaeleen's huge chest pressing against hers, it felt astonishingly good, a wave of excitement rushed through her body and she felt a soft tingle on her skin, especially in her lower body area.

Her hands sneaked beneath Cairaeleen's pyjama and caressed her muscular back softly. Janelle really liked Cairaeleen's muscular body, normally she preferred women with slender figures but she had found out that she was heavily attracted by this well-trained and battle proved body. She imagined how the woman in her arms would look like if she would be completely naked. She noticed that she had become very excited because of these thoughts, the excitement was highly concentrated in the area between her legs. She wished she could undress Cairaeleen and have her way with the blood elf but she didn't want to ruin their relationship by rushing things too fast.

She decided to continue stroking Cairaeleen's back then her hands roamed over the entire length of her back, hanging on her firm ass for several seconds before she guided them back to her lover's shoulders, massaging them softly. She noticed that the blood elf enjoyed her touch so she continued to stroke her shoulders, more roughly this time. Cairaeleen leaned in and captured the hybrid's lips, forcing her tongue in her mouth, this time winning the fight for dominance.

The couple snuggled, kissed and exchanged caresses for almost an entire hour. They wanted to continue resting in each other's arms but they were interrupted by a loud knock on the room's door. The women stood up and fixed their pyjamas before they told Daynlia to come in.

The mage entered the room, she wore a blue robe and carried a tray with two plates in her hands. She placed the tray on the bedside table and looked at the pair, a small smile was visible on her lips.

"I've to attend a meeting with my family in an hour. I will go now but you can stay at my home and have breakfast before you go to the stables or do whatever you want. You know where my spare key is Cair. Take it if you want to go back to my house, I'm not sure how long this meeting will last" Daynlia said and regarded the two beauties in front of her.

"Thank you Day, thank you for all you have done for us. I'm glad and very happy that you are my friend" Cairaeleen responded and smiled back. She stepped forward and hugged her best friend tightly. The mage's cheeks redded as she felt her best friend's enormous breast against her own, which had an acceptable size too. Daynlia made a step backwards, feeling a bit awkward.

"That's what friends are for" Daynlia replied.

"But not everyone would keep Janelle's secret. I know that I can trust you and I'm very thankful for that" Cairaeleen said and placed a soft kiss on Daynlia's forehead. A slight blush appeared on the mage's cheeks. She cleared her throat and told her best friend that she had to go if she didn't want to come too late to the meeting. Cairaeleen and her girlfriend hugged the petite woman for the last time then they said goodbye and watched the brown-haired woman leaving.

"I wish we could continue cuddling" Janelle said as she placed her hands around Cairaeleen's waist, resting her head on the taller woman's right shoulder.

Cairaeleen stroke her head softly and responded"I wish we could but we have to buy the horses because we want to start our journey in a few days. Besides, I have prepared a surprise for you this evening"

"A surprise? Really?" Janelle asked, looking up to her girlfriend, her eyes glowed in excitement.

"Yes, really my love" Cairaeleen responded and kissed her forehead softly.

"I can't wait to see it"

"But you have to wait until evening. You will like it. Promised" Cairaeleen said and peeked quickly on her lips. "We should get dressed and eat something before we go to the stable"

"You are right we have to get ready. Don't worry, I'm a very patient person, I can wait as long as I have to" Janelle responded and stroked her girlfriend's back softly.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go to the dining room" Cairaeleen said and picked the tray up. Janelle followed her out of the guest room and sat down next to the tall woman, on a chair. Cairaeleen placed the tray on the table and observed it. On the tray stood two plates and two glasses filled with milk. The plates were filled with smeared slices of bread, vegetables, fruits, cookies and other sweets. Cairaeleen placed her arm around Janelle and wished her a good appetite.

Janelle smiled as she wished her the same and took a bite of a slice of bread smeared with cream cheese. Cairaeleen peeled a banana and ate it with relish, her left hand rested on Janelle's right hand, caressing it softly. The hybrid smiled at her and the two looked into each other's eyes the entire time until they had finished their meal. They enjoyed each other's presence for quite some time, they talked, they made jokes and laughed together. They shared passionate kisses and caresses. Janelle had sat on the lap of Cairaeleen, who had placed her arms around the hybrid's waist, rubbing her belly softly and placing soft kisses on her shoulders.

They stood up after an hour, leaving the tray with the plates on the table then they walked back to the guest room and undressed each other slowly, placing kisses on each exposed body part. They put on their usual outfits slowly, staring in each other's eyes and smiling widely while meanwhile.

They had needed thirty minutes to get dressed. Cairaeleen approached her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her back, stroking it softly. Janelle placed her hands on the other's hips caressing them as she locked lips with her. They shared a passionate tongue kiss, they hung on each other like they had been glued together. Cairaeleen managed to grope her girlfriend's ass two times, feeling the soft flesh beneath her cloth, wanting to knead it so badly but she stopped in the last moment because she knew that she shouldn't rush things.

They separated after an additional twenty minutes of cuddling, both missing the other's touch immediately. Cairaeleen checked if she had her money in her bum bag, fortunately, she hadn't left it at home. She took Janelle's left hand and dragged her out of the room. The women walked out of Daynlia's house, closing the door behind them. Cairaeleen locked it with the spare key and they started to walk towards the stable.

They had needed twice the time to reach the stable as usual because they had walked very slowly and had observed the beautiful surroundings. Most of the villagers hadn't paid attention to them, only a few of them had stared at them, either because they had despised them or because they had enjoyed looking at them, while they had imagined perverted fantasies. Most of the people who had looked at them in enjoyment had been males but also a few females had regarded their beauty and had imagined their own fantasies.

They pasted the stable owner's house and arrived in front of the stable in his backyard. They walked through the entrance and noticed a female warlock with brown, long and curly hair. They couldn't know that this woman was the, as Varelle, disguised Vaero. They walked towards her and were greeted by her.

"Hello. I didn't know that there is someone else who is interested in Lightning" Cairaeleen said and pointed at the white, strong horse in the loose box behind the warlock.

"Nah I'm not really interested in buying this horse. I'm just like to visit the horses here and spend time with them" Varelle explained.

"Good to know. We are thinking about buying or at least renting this horse" Janelle explained and observed the warlock. She had to admit that this woman was very beautiful but not as beautiful as Cairaeleen. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this woman, something was fishy about her, she couldn't explain why she had that feeling or what was wrong with this woman.

"My name is Varelle" the warlock said and stretched her arm out. Cairaeleen and Janelle shook her hand quickly then they observed Lightning. The stable owner had told them yesterday that this horse had obtained its name because it was his fasted horse.

"My name is Janelle and this is my girlfriend Cairaeleen"

"A relationship between two women. That's rare and exciting" Varelle said, hiding her jealousy behind a polite smile. She observed Janelle's facial features, noticing that she looked seemed familiar to her. She knew that she had seen this woman before or at least someone who looked similar to her but she couldn't remember where or when she had seen her.

"It is exciting indeed but such a relationship also contains its problems. It had been very difficult to be in a gay relationship in the past. You had to hide all the time and you weren't able to show feelings for each other in public but since Lady Liadrin and former Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner had outed themselves as a gay couple, the people had gotten used to gay relationships after a few years. Liadrin and Sylvanas are famous personalities and a lot of people are admiring them. The inhabitants of Quel'Thalas were shocked at first but they accepted them, their sexual orientation and their relationship very quickly. Sadly, there are also individuals who aren't accepting gay relationships" Cairaeleen told.

"Sadly, there are too many intolerant people in this world, even in our society" Varelle responded.

"Yeah, but I got used to them. I ignore the stares and angry or irritated glances from others. It's not easy to be a lesbian, especially if you have a crush on someone and you don't know if she feels the same way or if she is also attracted by women. It's also hard to find out if the woman you like is interested in women instead of men, or if she is interested in both. Having a relationship with a woman who likes both genders is always a risk. The chance that she gets bored of a gay relationship or that she will notice one day, that she prefers men, exists. Then she will have a relationship with a man and will never speak with you again. This case never happened to me, fortunately, but I have a friend who had to experience such a horrible scenario"

"When have you noticed that you are attracted by women?" Varelle asked curiously. Cairaeleen looked at Janelle who nodded her head slightly. She looked back at Varelle and answered "I went to a party with my ex-boyfriend and we both got very drunk. We ended up in bed with another beautiful woman, I don't know how we got there but we had a threesome and after that, I felt an attraction to other women. I don't know where this sudden attraction came from but it existed and it pushed me to make out with several women. First, it started as a harmless attraction but later it turned to a real sexual desire for women. It's hard to explain it correctly so that it's understandable but that's how it happened"

"And you?" Varelle asked and looked at Janelle.

"There is not a special story behind my attraction for women. I never felt attracted to men. Since I can remember I only desire women"

"Alright, you don't need to always have a special story. Sometimes it is how it is" Varelle responded smiling.

"Which gender do you prefer?" Janelle asked curiously.

"Women of course"

"Welcome to the club" Cairaeleen said and observed the horse in the loose box behind her.

"You talked about renting or buying this horse right? Are you going on a long journey or do you just want to ride in general, for fun? Varelle asked, wanting to know what her love interest is going to do.

"We just want to ride a bit. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can" Varelle responded and looked at Cairaeleen.

"You are not an inhabitant of this village right?" I know every inhabitant but I have never seen you before or heard of you" Cairaeleen responded.

"Yes, I'm not an inhabitant of this village. I'm new to this place. I was born in a small village in the near of the border of Quel'Thalas. I've been on long journeys over the past years and now I'm back in Quel'Thalas for a few weeks before I will travel to Orgrimmar. I like visiting new places and areas. I already got a horse but I like to regard other horses and stroke their fur" Varelle explained believably so that neither Cairaeleen nor Janelle recognized that she had lied to them.

"We are going to have a test ride now. Do you want you to join us?" Cairaeleen asked and looked at the warlock.

"I wish I could but I have to do some business right now" Varelle lied.

"What a pity. Maybe we will meet again in the next few days. It was nice to meet you and talk with you" Janelle said, she didn't know why but somehow she wanted to see this woman again, there was something special but also suspicious about her and she wanted to find out the warlock's secret and what was special and suspicious about her.

"Maybe" Varelle responded with a small smile on her lips. "I've to go now. See you again, hopefully". She walked out of the stable quickly without hesitation.

"Hmm..."

"Is something wrong?" Cairaeleen asked curiously.

"There is something wrong with this woman. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this woman and somehow I want to find out more about her, although it doesn't make sense because I barely know her"

"This woman is suspicious for me too. We should stay away from her and don't tell her about our journey in a few days" Cairaeleen

"You are right. So... are we going to test these horses now?" Janelle asked.

"Of course. Do you want to ride on Lightning or on Lesi" Cairaeleen asked and pointed at the two horses behind them.

"Honestly I thought I could ride with you on the same horse because... I'm not used to riding... at all"

"You never took a ride on a horse?" Cairaeleen asked surprised, her eyebrows were raised.

"Yes. Unlike the other girls, I never had the interest in spending time with horses. I preferred reading books or fighting with wood swords against the boys of my village" the hybrid responded with a small blush on her face, trying to avoid looking into her girlfriend's eyes, she felt a bit ashamed.

"You don't have to be ashamed" Cairaeleen said and walked to the smaller woman. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her head softly. She lifted Janelle's chin with her left hand and placed a passionate kiss on the half-human's soft lips. She intertwined their fingers as she continued to kiss her, more passionate and longer lasting this time. 

She placed her left hand on Janelle's ass, giving it a slight squeeze. The hybrid's lips were parted as a low moan escaped her lips, Cairaeleen used the opportunity and guided her tongue in the raven head's mouth. Janelle inserted her own tongue in the other woman's mouth, their tongues wrestled for dominance, Cairaeleen won because she distracted her girlfriend by kneading her ass softly.

She pressed her girlfriend against the loose box's door, kissing her more passionately. Cairaeleen's hands found its way beneath Janelle's robe, in her pants, stroking the backside of Janelle's slip softly. Janelle's cheeks became red immediately, she wanted to say something but the blood elf's hot tongue, which licked every reachable spot in her mouth, prevented her from speaking. Cairaeleen felt a wave of excitement rushing through her body as she kneaded her lover's buttocks softly. She was about to move her hands around Janelle's waist to her private part as she noticed the presence of another person.

It was the stable owner who cleared his throat and asked "Ehm... Can I help you?"

Cairaeleen turned around immediately and stepped in front of the half-human, whose blush was even more intense than the blush in the man's face.

"We just want to make a test ride on Lightning. My girlfriend also has to learn how to ride. Would it be possible that one of your employers could teach her how to ride tomorrow and the day after? Cairaeleen asked looking at the stable's owner, who was avoiding their gazes, still embarrassed that he had intruded them during their making-out.

"Of course you can. I will see you again in a few hours and she can come tomorrow whenever she wants. My daughter will teach you how to ride" the man responded and walked out of the stable quickly.

"What was that?" Janelle asked confused by the man's behaviour.

"Exchanging of a bit of tender loving care or what did you think I was going to do?" Cairaeleen asked with a wide grin on her face.

"I meant the man's behaviour"

"Oh, you meant that. Ignore him" Cairaeleen responded and peeked quickly on Janelle's lips. "Let's ride together"


	13. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay... Again... I have been very busy. This time, the chapter will be a lot longer than the other chapters. Enjoy it.

Cairaeleen took Janelle's hand, she dragged her to the stable box in which Lighting stood. She opened the door and guided Janelle in, signalizing her to walk forward.

"Shouldn't we ask the owner before we will take Lightning out of his stable box?" Janelle asked and looked at her girlfriend who stepped next to her and placed an arm around her waist.

"I know the owner for five years and I'm a friend of his daughter. I don't need to ask him because he trusts me. We will have a test ride now. You will learn how to ride tomorrow and then we will ride again" Cairaeleen explained and slapped her girlfriend's ass before she took a saddle and put it on the horse's back.

Janelle watched Cairaeleen while she prepared the horse for the trip, trying to remember all the steps. Cairaeleen signalized Janelle that she should come to her and climb on the horse. Janelle hesitated at first but then pulled herself together and climbed on the horse with Cairaeleen's help, who used this opportunity to grab her ass. Janelle's cheeks reddened a little and she looked at her girlfriend who was not showing any sign of shame.

Cairaeleen slapped her sexy ass one more time before she pushed her fully in the saddle. She regarded Janelle with a smile on her face before she swung herself into the saddle too. She moved a little until her body was pressed against Janelle's back. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body, pressing her own body, especially her breasts and hips, closer against the smaller woman as she took the reins in her hands.

Janelle giggled softly, her lips formed a small smile as she felt that her girlfriend's erogenous zones were pressed against her ass and back. Janelle leaned a bit forward, pressing her ass against the taller woman's waist and against the area between her legs, causing that a quiet moan was hearable from Cairaeleen.

Cairaeleen placed a soft kiss on the raven-haired woman's neck, then she spurred Lightning and gave him the order to move. Lightning did as he was told and walked out of the stable box. He followed the long corridor and walked out of the entrance, which was large enough that the elves did not even need to duck their heads.

Lightning obeyed Cairaeleen's next command and paced a few meters then he increased his tempo. The horse turned around passed the stable within a few seconds. The horse turned off to the right side, then he turned again and walked next to the long right outside wall of the stable. Lightning passed the stable within a few seconds and increased his tempo until he was galloping. Cairaeleen rested her chin on Janelle's left shoulder and held her hands in front of her stomach, making sure that her girlfriend still sat steady in the saddle.

Cairaeleen guided the horse to a meadow and commanded that he should run faster. Lightning did as he was told and neighed happily because he could show how fast he was able to move. Cairaeleen took the reins in her left hand while her other hand stroked Janelle's hands softly. She kissed the smaller woman's ear softly and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a small moment to enjoy the lovely scent of Janelle's rose perfume. She shifted her right hand to the hybrid's head and stroked her hair softly, toying with her locks while she continued to guide the horse with only one hand.

Lightning galloped over thirty minutes over the meadow, which didn't seem to have an ending. Cairaeleen still held the reins in one hand while her other hand rubbed Janelle's flat stomach and found its way in the half-human's pants. Cairaeleen commanded the horse to stop. She looked around, only noticing meadow in their surroundings. She made sure that nobody was in the near, then she guided her hand in Janelle's underwear, stroking her southern lips slowly. Janelle closed her eyes, her lips parted and she breathed additional air in as her girlfriend continued her action with an increased tempo. She placed her right hand on Cairaeleen's cheek and stroked it softly while her other hand stroked the back of her girlfriend's working hand.

Cairaeleen kissed Janelle's neck, leaving a few love bites which would last for at least three days. Her index and middle finger continued to caress Janelle's southern lips, causing that a quiet moan escaped the hybrid's lips. Cairaeleen's lips formed to a wide smile as her long ears heard this lovely sound.

"I hope your panties are water prove" Cairaeleen whispered with an erotic voice in Janelle's ear, causing that her skin tingled in excitement. Suddenly Janelle felt lust and need which was produced by her wet area. The taller elf inserted one finger in her girlfriend's private part, pumping it in and out slowly then she inserted a second and a third finger and continue to pleasure her. The faster Cairaeleen's pleasuring became the faster Janelle's breathing became and the more kissed she placed on her girlfriend's neck and lower jaw. She pumped her fingers in and out until the smaller elf came, her body shook slightly as she rode out her orgasm.

Cairaeleen pulled her fingers out and brought them to her face. She licked two of them clean and inserted the third in Janelle's mouth, allowing her to taste herself. Janelle's tongue licked it clean greedily and continued to suck on her finger for several minutes until the taller woman pulled it out. She giggled and kissed her girlfriend passionately, who had turned her head towards her. Janelle's lips parted as soon as Cairaeleen had bit her bottom lip softly. Cairaeleen tongue invaded the hybrid's mouth, winning their fight for dominance after three minutes.

Janelle pulled away and stared into Cairaeleen green shining eyes, feeling that she could get lost in them forever. Cairaeleen put her cheeks in her hands and caressed them softly.

"Don't worry this was not the surprise. We will ride for another hour and then I will show you the surprise" Cairaeleen said and pulled in the smaller woman for another passionate kiss. They parted after four minutes, both were heavy breathing after the recent awesome kiss.

"I'm already so excited"

"Yeah I've noticed that you are excited" Cairaeleen responded with a wide grin on her face. Janelle understood the reference to her wet genitals, her cheeks reddened and she tried to avoid her gaze which failed because Cairaeleen placed her left hand under Janelle's chin and forced her to look in her eyes. Janelle smiled shyly and bit her lower lip nervously.

"Relax my love. Its normal to be so excited and wet like you if you have been pleasured by such a beautiful woman like me" Cairaeleen said teasingly and placed a quick kiss on Janelle's lips, who licked them in response.

"I will make you wet too as soon as we reach your house. I promise" Janelle whispered and took the tip of Cairaeleen's left ear in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it then she placed kisses on the ear. Her left hand toyed with the other ear while she ran her other hand through her girlfriend's honey coloured hair.

"I will make sure that you will keep it" Cairaeleen responded and pulled her in for a kiss before she commanded Lightning to turn around and gallop towards the village. They rode around the village and followed the main road to Silvermoon City.

Janelle was wondering how the surprise would look like, she imagined a couple possibilities, not knowing if one of these would turn out to be true. The women rode for over thirty minutes until they arrived in front of another stable which was a few meters away from the main gate. Cairaeleen helped Janelle to get off the horse, then she told her to wait.

Janelle gave her a kiss and watched the warrior walking with Lighting to the stable's entrance. She entered the stable and came back five minutes later without Lightning in tow. She put her sack of money back on the backside of her belt and took Janelle's hand as soon as she came to her. She looked into the hybrid's eyes and signalized her to follow.

Janelle smiled and walked with her girlfriend towards the huge entrance of Silvermoon City which was about fifty meters tall and twenty meters wide. The gate was guarded by eight blood elf soldiers who wore armor which looked similar to the armor Cairaeleen was currently wearing. Janelle guessed that the leader of this group was a woman whose red and golden armor looked a bit firmer and more expensive than the armor of the other guards.

The leader gave Cairaeleen a nod and allowed her and Janelle to pass. They stepped in the gate and stopped in front of a large wall. In front of this wall stood a statue of the missing prince of Quel'Thalas. His name was Kael'thas Sunstrider and Janelle didn't know a lot about him. She had heard that he was reported missing after the invasion of the Scourge in Quel'Thalas and the destruction of Silvermoon City. The city had been rebuilt but the prince was still missing.

The couple followed one of the two corridors around the wall and came out of the massive gate. Although Janelle already had visited Silvermoon City more than once, she was impressed again by the stunning beauty of the inner city. The walls and buildings were made out of magnificent marble which was painted with gold and different shades of red. The ground was covered by large red stones, except for the streets which were covered by hexagonal marble slabs. Every five meters stood a guard who made sure that order reigns and nobody would cause trouble.

Janelle regarded the beautiful trees, which had different sizes, leaf colour and belonged to different kinds. These numerous trees had been planted in special beds which were spread along the streets. The women followed the main street and greeted a few of Cairaeleen's friends who greeted them back. The main street ended after a walk of three hundred meters and divided into a horizontal thinner street which led into two directions. Cairaeleen looked at her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before she turned around and dragged her through the gate at the end of the left street. The gate was as big as the main gate and was stocked with two statues of Prince Kael'thas.

They arrived in a huge place which was known as the bazaar of Silvermoon. In the middle of the bazaar stood a large round building which served as the auction house, where traders and customers purchase or sold rare items and objects. The elves passed the auction house and ignored the various traders who tried to sell their goods.

They walked to a beautiful fountain which was surrounded by beautiful trees. In the middle of the fountain was a large marble statue. The statue showed three elves who carried a massive round slab above their heads, out of which the water came. Janelle and Cairaeleen held hands while they observed the fountain for almost half an hour. Cairaeleen had wrapped her arm around Janelle's waist and had stroked her head which she had placed on her right shoulder.

Cairaeleen stroked Janelle's cheeks and kissed her passionately. Janelle kissed her back and inserted her tongue, fighting with her girlfriend's tongue for dominance as soon as it had found its way in her mouth. Janelle's tongue won the fight with more luck than skill and she licked every reachable spot of Cairaeleen's mouth. Janelle continued her action for over three minutes before she pulled away. She stared into her girlfriend's eyes and was wondering which place Cairaeleen would show her next.

Cairaeleen smiled and intertwined her fingers with Janelle's then she guided her to an extravagant looking house. As soon as they walked through the house's opened entrance, both women felt that a wave of magic rushed through their bodies. Their skins tingled and they noticed that their outfits had changed. Janelle looked at her girlfriend who suddenly wore a beautiful and excellent red dress which was made out of the best material. Her loose hair was decorated by an expensive headdress. Janelle's mouth hung wide open because of the stunning sight of her girlfriend's new look.

Cairaeleen's lips formed to a small smile while her eyes ogled Janelle's form. The half-elf turned around and looked into an expensive mirror. She noticed that she was wearing an expensive and beautiful blue dress which was stocked with valuable gems and made out of the finest silk which could be found on Azeroth.

Janelle admired herself in the mirror and turned back to Cairaeleen. She regarded her marvelous looking girlfriend and ogled her well-exposed cleavage, biting her lower lip in anticipation. She opened her mouth, wanting to say something but words failed her. Cairaeleen smirked and closed the half-human's mouth then she placed a soft kiss on her, with red lipstick covered, lips. Janelle kissed her back and put her hands on Cairaeleen's hips, gently stroking the expensive material which was incredibly soft in her hands but was very firm too so that it wouldn't rip off too easily.

"I...I don't know what to say" Janelle whispered and kissed her girlfriend's left ear softly.

"Then don't say anything" Cairaeleen responded and closed her eyes as she enjoyed her girlfriend's steamy and hot kisses on her ear. The women kissed for a few minutes until Janelle pulled away and asked curiously. "Where have you taken me?"

"You may guess three times"

"A dinner-dance?"

"I wish I could say yes but no. It's not a dinner-dance"

"A restaurant?"

"Exactly" Cairaeleen responded and smiled as her girlfriend's eyes started to shine in excitement. Janelle wrapped her arm around Cairaeleen's neck and captured her lips with her own, sharing a long and passionate kiss with her until they pulled away, heavily breathing after the exciting and long-lasting kiss.

"This is so sweet and romantic" Janelle said and placed a soft kiss on the taller woman's cheek.

"I'm glad that you like it"

"Like it? I absolutely love it"

"You haven't even seen the dining room" Cairaeleen said and took Janelle's hand, guiding her through the corridor which led to a room, veiled by beautiful blue curtains. They came into a large room with walls coloured in a purple shade. In the room stood at least twenty tables, with two, four or six chairs. Beneath the tables laid expensive carpets on the floor. The chairs were painted in gold and red and seemed to be very expensive. In front of the wall on the opposite side of the room stood many bookshelves and wine casks. The women spotted a bar on the opposite side of the room and many waiters and waitresses.

Cairaeleen and Janelle were greeted by the restaurant owner. The owner was a petite woman with light-brown hair who wore a beautiful purple dress. The pair greeted her back and walked to the table for two persons, which the owner had shown them. Cairaeleen walked to the left chair and pulled it backward, signalizing Janelle that she should sit down. Janelle thanked her and sat down, her eyes hung on her girlfriend who walked around the table and took a seat. Janelle regarded Cairaeleen's dress one more time and ogled her half-exposed chest before her gaze shifted back to Cairaeleen's face. Cairaeleen gave her a small smile and regarded her face, which showed pure excitement, surprise, enthusiasm and joy

Cairaeleen leaned forward and placed her left hand on Janelle's right hand, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb softly. Janelle's lips formed a smile as she stared into her girlfriend's beautiful green eyes.

A waitress with a cute red dress came to their table and placed menus in front of each woman. She greeted them and told them that they should give her a sign if they want to order something. Cairaeleen nodded slightly and watched the waitress leaving before she opened the menu, which had a black leather cover and looked over the first page. Janelle opened it too and skipped over the first page and then turned over to the drinks section.

She skipped over the non-alcoholic drinks and read the names of the alcoholic drinks and cocktails slowly. Janelle had never heard of most of these drinks, some of their names were written in Thalassian, the primary language of the blood elves. Janelle looked over the names of the drinks, totally ignoring the prices of these drinks. Some cocktails were very cheap but most of them were very expensive.

Janelle looked up at Cairaeleen who signalized her that she could order whatever she wants no matter how much it costs. Janelle gave her a smile and looked back at the menu, finally picking a cocktail after five minutes of choosing. Janelle turned over to the part which listed the main dishes. She looked over it more than three times before she chose a roasted duck with potatoes, vegetables and a sweet sauce. She looked at Cairaeleen after she had chosen a dessert, signalizing her that she was ready.

Cairaeleen signalized the waitress, by lifting her left hand, that they had made their choices. The waitress walked to them and write down their wishes on a notepad. The waitress asked them if they had other wished and Cairaeleen shook her head slightly as a response. The waitress told them that the food will be served in about thirty minutes. Janelle nodded slightly and stared into her girlfriend's eyes, caressing her hand softly as the waitress rushed to the cuisine.

"This is a very lovely restaurant. I absolutely love it" Janelle said and smirked, while she was still staring in the taller woman's eyes.

"I'm glad that you like it. I always wanted to go out with you. I thought at first that I will go out with you after we have found your sister but then I changed my plans" Cairaeleen responded and frowned as Janelle's facial expression suddenly changed from happy to worry.

Janelle's smile faded and her eyes stopped staring into Cairaeleen's. She looked at nowhere as she realized that she had left her sister in the lurch. She had totally forgotten that her sister was outside, defensiveness, somewhere in an unknown territory. Her sister had counted on her that she would protect her. But she had forgotten her main goal to find her sister because she had been busy with having fun with Cairaeleen instead of persuading her to start the search earlier.

She felt guilt which became stronger as she continued to think about her sister. Her sister could be injured, disorientated or worse... dead. Janelle had been distracted by taking rides or eating in this overexpensive restaurant instead of looking for her sister as soon as possible. She was furious and angry with herself that she had forgotten her sister because she had been distracted. She wanted to stand up at this exact moment, rush out of the restaurant and look for her sister. She would search for her no matter how long it would take or how much it would cost.

She didn't stand up because soft hands comforted her by stroking her cheeks and forced her to look in its owner's green eyes. Janelle was forced to look into Cairaeleen's beautiful eyes, who was calming her down with a beautiful smile. She stood up and leaned over the table, placing a soft kiss on Janelle's lips. Janelle blinked a few times in surprise and looked at her girlfriend who had retaken her seat.

Cairaeleen placed her hands on the hybrid's hands and stroked them softly. "Calm down my love, you don't need to worry. I know that you are missing your sister. You want to search her immediately because you fear that she is in danger but she isn't. I had planned to go out with you to this restaurant after we have found her but then I changed my plans because someone had found out pieces of information about your sister. She wants to meet me in this restaurant throughout the day. I will share the information with you but first, we will have our dinner. Don't worry your sister is alright and she is in no danger" Cairaeleen whispered with a calming voice, knowing what was bordering Janelle as if she would have read her mind and knew her thoughts.

Janelle looked at her confused at first but then her facial features softened and the smile on her lips returned.

"Are you serious? Is she really alright?" Janelle asked, still worried a bit.

"Yes, she is. You don't need to be worried or blame yourself because we have some fun together while she is on her own. I would have started the journey earlier but you need to learn how to ride first and we have to wait until Monday because I can't leave my duty before my vacation. I will be punished and have to face the consequences if I would leave before Monday. Don't worry we will find her, I promise"

Janelle exhaled in relief, her eyes shined and showed hope. She caressed the back of Cairaeleen's hands with her thumb and intertwined their fingers. She gave her girlfriend a smile who smiled back and licked her lips erotically, trying to distract Janelle and take her mind off, which succeeded.

Janelle started to think immediately about the sexual experience they had shared an hour ago. She remembered Cairaeleen's half-naked body and tried to imagine how her body would look without wearing any piece of clothing. Janelle noticed that she was biting her bottom lip and pressing her upper tights together. She felt that she had become little wet between her legs. Her cheeks redded a little and she blushed while she tried to broke eye contact ashamed which failed because Cairaeleen's beautiful green eyes almost forced her to maintain the eye contact.

Cairaeleen smiled at Janelle and said "Let's enjoy this dinner and then we will hear what my contact person has to say. Okay?" Janelle replied with a simple nod and caressed the other woman's fingers softly. Cairaeleen smiled at her and stared into her eyes. Janelle stared back at her, they held the eye contact for almost thirty minutes. They noticed that the waitress had placed the food and drinks on their table.

The waitress cleared her throat, her lips were formed to an awkward smile as she finally managed that her guests looked at her. She pointed at the table and told Cairaeleen and Janelle that they could enjoy their meal. Both women gave her a small smile and nodded their heads, then they looked back at each other. Cairaeleen told the waitress that she will give her a sign if she wanted something. The waitress nodded and walked away after she had wished them a good appetite.

Janelle lifted her glass in the air and stared in Cairaeleen's eyes who did the same. They slightly bumped the glasses together and drank a few sips. They placed the glasses next to their plates and wished each other a good appetite before they started to eat, their gazes never left the other's face.

Janelle cut off a small piece from her roasted duck and shoved it in her mouth, enjoying it with relish. The duck tasted so good that she couldn't help and put another, much large piece in her mouth. Cairaeleen was enjoying her roasted beef and took more sips of her moonberry juice. The juice was very delicious, causing that Cairaeleen emptied the entire bottle within a few minutes.

She signalized the waitress that she wanted another. The waitress came back after three minutes with another large bottle of moonberry juice. Janelle signalized that she wanted to try this juice. The waitress looked at Cairaeleen who nodded her head and gave the waitress the permission to pour the juice in both glasses. The waitress did as she was told and asked if she could bring them something else. Cairaeleen and Janelle shook their heads and continued to eat while they stared in each other's eyes.

They talked not much during their meal, most of the time they were silent and enjoyed the presence of the other. Cairaeleen placed her hand on Janelle's as soon as both had finished their delicious meals. She stroked her hand softly and intertwined their finger, brushing her thumb over the back of her hand and over her knuckles.

Cairaeleen took Janelle's little spoon in her other hand and started to feed her with the dessert which was a sweet green yogurt with the taste of watermelon. Janelle enjoyed the dessert slowly and made sure that her girlfriend would eat a few spoons of it too. The taller woman gave her a satisfied smile as she emptied the last glass of moonberry juice. Cairaeleen asked her girlfriend if she wanted to have another drink or dessert but she shook her head in response. Cairaeleen nodded her head slightly and chatted with her for over twenty minutes until she saw a familiar person entering the restaurant.

The person was her older sister who wore a red dress which fitted to her long blood-red hair. Her sister's lips, which were covered by a dark-red lipstick, formed to a small smile as she spotted Cairaeleen and her companion. She winked shortly and signalized that she will wait in the bathroom. Cairaeleen nodded and turned her head back to Janelle after her sister had disappeared in the bathroom.

"This is your older sister, right?" Janelle asked curiously, remembering her from the picture of Cairaeleen's family.

"Yes" Cairaeleen replied shortly.

"Why do we have to meet her in the bathroom of a noble restaurant? Why can't we meet her at your house?" Janelle asked confused.

"My sister has her reasons. I won't ask her and I would appreciate if you won't ask her either. I'm glad that she has information for us so I don't want to bother her by asking too many unnecessary questions" Cairaeleen responded and stroked her girlfriend's hands.

"FIne if you say so. I trust you and your sister. I want to know these pieces of information so badly"

"Fine. I will pay and then we will go to the bathroom" Cairaeleen said and signalized the waitress that they wanted to pay. The waitress walked to the table with the bill. She placed it in front of Cairaeleen who looked over it quickly. She gave the waitress the determined sum of money plus an additional twenty-five percent tip. The waitress thanked her and made a small curtsey in front of her. Cairaeleen gave her a smile and wished her a nice day. The waitress wished the same and walked to the bar.

Cairaeleen was the first one who stood up. She walked to Janelle and helped her with getting up. Janelle thanked her with a soft kiss on her lips and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's slim waist. She walked with her to the bathroom and entered it.

The bathroom's floor and walls were covered by expensive, with patterns decorated, tiles. At the ceiling hung a few expensive, little chandeliers and the mirrors were brightened up by diamonds which were built in the frames of the five mirrors. Cairaeleen's sister stood in front of a washbasin and washed her hands, her back was turned towards the couple. Cairaeleen cleared her throat and walked to her sister, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek as soon as she had turned around. Her sister wrapped her arms around her younger siblings' waist and stroked her back softly.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you last my dear sister" the red-head said smiling as she looked into her sister's eyes.

"I have missed you so much Shira" Cairaeleen said and placed her head on her sister's shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed her sister's soft fingers which ran through her loose hair.

"I've missed you too" Shira responded and placed a kiss on her sister's forehead. Shira was a half head taller than Cairaeleen and she looked a bit older than her. Janelle knew that the blood elves and other elven races aged slower than humans, so she guessed that Shira was a few decades older than Cairaeleen although she looked like that she was only two or three years older.

Shira's eyes hung on her sister for a while then they suddenly looked at Janelle and observed her. "So, this is your new girlfriend" she statemented and pulled away from Cairaeleen. She walked to Janelle and shook her hand while she gave her a small smile.

"My name is Janelle"

"I'm Shira. My sis already told me that you are looking for a certain human who is sixteen years old and has black hair"

"Yes, that's true"

"You don't need to tell me why you are looking for her. I don't need any information about your plans. I'm doing this because I own my little sis a favour" Shira responded and pinched Cairaeleen's cheeks softly.

"Stop that sister" Cairaeleen complained but Shira ignored her and kept looking at Janelle.

"What have you found out?" Janelle asked curiously, her heart was beating very fast. She feared that it would jump out of her chest if Shira wouldn't tell her the pieces of information immediately.

"First of all, she is alive and uninjured. A few scouts have seen her in a neutral territory. She is traveling from village to village and is busy with getting enough food and a crash pad every day" Shira explained.

Janelle exhaled in relief and ordered her thoughts, then she asked "Which territory?"

"Eastern plaguelands" Shira responded.

"That's not that far away. There is only one territory between it and Quel'Thalas. It would take a ride of two or three days for us to reach it" Cairaeleen said and gave Janelle a comforting smile.

"You have to be careful because bandits and undead monsters are in this area but besides that, you should reach this territory without problems if you have horses" Shira said, her eyes rested on her sister who had placed her left hand on her girlfriend's ass, groping it softly. Her sister didn't notice what she was doing and just looked at them with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry. We will be careful" Cairaeleen said and then switched the topic. "How is your business doing?"

"It's doing good. I always wonder why so many people want to have magical potions and drinks. I have received the weirdest requests you couldn't even imagine. Or in these cases, you don't want to imagine them" Sharia explained and took a letter out of her handbag. She gave her sister the letter who regarded it and then looked at her confused.

"Open it" Shira demanded. Cairaeleen obeyed and took a few photos and notes out. She regarded the photos and handed them to Janelle who observed them precisely. Janelle's eyes lightened up and her breath stopped for a small moment as she recognized that her sister was visible on all photos. She saw a few photos taken in a forest, a few showed that her sister stood in a tavern where she was surrounded by other humans. There were also a few photos where her sister was running away from wild animals or bandits. A photo showed that she fought against an undead creature, another showed that she was collecting berries and another showed that she was preparing a roost for sleep in a cavern.

"Who has taken these photos?" Janelle asked curiously.

"It was a beautiful male elf with turquoise tuned hair. I think it was your ex" Shira responded.

"What does my Vaero has to do with this woman?" Cairaeleen asked confused.

"I don't know. You could ask him if you want"

"He is sitting in a prison cell. I don't think that Lady Liadrin will allow that I will get in his near" Cairaeleen said.

"Oh, you haven't heard the news?" Shira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Which news?" Janelle asked.

"Someone had helped Vaero Crimsonbringer to get out of the prison" Shira told.

"Oh no... I fear that he will seek us and endanger us again" Cairaeleen said, her voice represented that she was worried about the news. Shira placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed her forehead softly and then pulled away. "Be careful. Maybe he will follow you during your search for this woman"

"We will be careful" Janelle said and placed her arms around her girlfriend's neck, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hopefully. I have to go now, sis. It was nice to meet you, Janelle. Hopefully, we will meet again sooner or later" Shira said and smiled. Janelle smiled too and said that she would love to meet her again one day. Shira kissed her sister's cheeks before she shook the pair's hands, wishing them a successful search before she walked out of the bathroom.

The women stared at the entrance for a few moments then they turned around and looked at each other, smiles were visible on their faces. Janelle leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the taller woman's lips. Cairaeleen kissed her back and caressed her cheeks while she stared into her green eyes.

"I like your sister" Janelle said, breaking the silence.

"She is a really nice person but she can be very annoying sometimes"

"I'm glad that my sister is in no danger but I'm a bit worried about Vaero. This bastard doesn't want to leave us in peace" Janelle said and put her head on Cairaeleen's left shoulder.

The warrior ran her fingers through Janelle's soft hair then she answered "We have to be careful and we should shake him off if he follows us. We can't risk that he finds out that we are looking for your sister"

"You are right" Janelle responded and kissed her girlfriend's neck softly. Cairaeleen smiled and stroked her scalp softly.

"We should go now. We have to get some sleep so that you will be strong enough to learn how to ride tomorrow" Cairaeleen said. Janelle nodded and took her hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked together out of the bathroom.


	14. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the previous chapters: The jealous shapeshifter Vaero was freed from his prison. He has transformed into a female warlock and is now trying his best to stop the plan of the two girls. Janelle had found out that their sister is in the Eastern Plaguelands and the pair is preparing the last steps for their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay but I will upload more chapters frequently because I'm almost done with my main project and I will have more time for this project. I'm currently working on the next chapter and will upload it as soon as I can :). Maybe in a few days, hopefully :). Anyways, Enjoy it.

"Knock Knock. Is someone there?" shouted a loud voice from the outside of Daynlia's house. The mage sighed and put the wet plate, she was about to dry with a towel, on the tabletop. She rushed to her door and opened it a bit so that she was able to stick her head through the small slit. She saw a woman with curled brown hair who was wearing a robe. Daynlia couldn't know that this woman was one of the many appearances, the shapeshifter Vaero could use, so she greeted her and asked her what she wanted.

"My name is Varelle and I'm here because Lady Liadrin has sent me to investigate" said the warlock and observed the petite mage, her lips were formed to a small smile.

"Investigate what?" asked Daynlia, a frown was visible on her forehead. She couldn't know that Varelle was inventing this pretext but somehow, she knew that something was wrong.

"Who, not what" responded Varelle shortly and stepped forward, signalizing Daynlia that she wanted to come in.

"About who are we talking?" asked Daynlia, an eyebrow was raised as she regarded the strange elf in front of her.

"Can I come in first? I would like to talk with you in private, without neighbors who would listen to us" replied Varelle with an almost demanding tone. The mage looked in her eyes and tried to figure out if the taller elf was serious or not. Her eyes rested on her for almost an entire minute then she opened the door and answered: "Sure. Come in".

She stepped aside and waited until the warlock had come in and passed her. She closed the door behind her and signalized the other elf to follow her. She guided Varelle to her living room and signalized her to take a seat. Varelle walked to the couch and threw herself at it. She stretched out her limps and placed her head on her elbow then she looked at Daynlia, amused about the confused look the smaller elf was giving her.

Daynlia frowned as she took a chair and dragged it to the couch. She sat down on it and regarded the elf who was relaxing on her couch while she was on her duty.

"So... Lady Liadrin sent you to look for someone, right?" asked Daynlia and gave her guest a glass of milk from the table behind her. Her guest took the glass and emptied it in one gulp. She didn't express thanks to her when she gave the glass back to its owner.

"Lady Liadrin told me to look for a human" answered Varelle, still refusing to sit on the couch like a normal person.

"A human? Why are you asking me if I know anything about a human?" asked Daynlia confused and regarded the warlock's face, trying to figure out if the woman was playing some sort of mind games with her or if her question was meant seriously.

"I heard rumours that you have met a human a few days ago" said Varelle dry and observed the mage's face, especially her green glowing eyes. Daynlia stared back at her without turning a hair. Her lips formed a thin line and a frown was visible as she thought about the woman's statement.

"Rumours?" asked Daynlia with an amused voice. "I never heard about such rumors and they shouldn't exist because they aren't true. I haven't met a human in the last few years"

"Are you sure?" asked Varelle and pulled a bundle of paper out of her small bag and handed it to the petite elf. Daynlia unfolded the bundle and regarded a composite sketch of a woman who looked like a younger version of Janelle, except that she was a human and not an elf. She saw a few pictures of Janelle with her human appearance where she was alone and a few pictures where she was walking or doing something with the woman from the composite sketch. Countless thoughts came in Daynlia's mind as she continued to regard these pictures. She looked up after a few minutes and stared into Varelle's face whose expression told her that she was excepting an answer.

"I have never seen these women before" responded Daynlia and stared into the warlock's green eyes. Varelle shifted her position and sat straight on the couch. "Really?" she asked again and stared at the mage, this time her eyes seemed to look dangerous and threatening. Her voice wasn't calm anymore and sounded rough. Daynlia pressed her lips together and breathed through her nose, her eyes were narrowed and focused on the warlock.

"Yes... really. I have never seen them before" answered Daynlia, it took a lot of effort for her to stay calm and not show how much she was annoyed by Varelle's behaviour. She would like to throw this cocky elf out of her house but she didn't want to get any trouble with Lady Liadrin, who was still her love interest.

"Someone gave me the tip that I should start with you" said Varelle and leaned forward, signalizing Daynlia that she wouldn't leave this place before she got an answer. Daynlia tilted her head, showing her guest a straight face, which signalized her that she wouldn't be intimidated by her.

"Whoever has given you the tip, was wrong. I have never met these women before" responded Daynlia while she gave her a self-confident glare. Her behaviour surprised Varelle who had met her a few times in the past while she had hung out of with Cairaeleen and Daynlia as the womanizer Vaero. She remembered the mage as a very shy person, she hadn't expected that she was so self-confident. She had expected that she could intimidate the petite woman and lure the required pieces of information out of her with ease. But the mage resisted and rejected the warlock's advances and attempts to gain pieces of information. Daynlia noticed that Varelle got more and more impatient the longer she avoided her questions.

"I know that you are lying!" hissed Varelle and stood up.

"Do you have any proves for this assertion?" replied Daynlia calmly. Varelle's eyes were narrowed, she bit her bottom lip and her fists were clenched. Daynlia observed her, expecting an aggressive move from the woman but the warlock decided to pass her by. She turned around and said "Don't think what we are done. I will come back and find out whatever you are hiding from me".

"Do whatever you want" responded Daynlia with a not-caring tone in her voice. She waited until the warlock had walked away. She walked to her door slowly and looked out for Varelle but she couldn't see her on the street. She checked her surroundings for the last time before she closed the door and walked back to her living room.

 

* * *

 "You are getting better with the time. Keep practicing honey" shouted Cairaeleen as she regarded Janelle who was sitting on a horse and giving her best not to fall off her horse which was galloping over the field. Her teacher, the beautiful daughter of the stable owner, sat on another horse and galloped next to her. She regarded Janelle and gave her tips and reminded and corrected her every time where Janelle forgot something or did something not right. It had been a challenge at first for Janelle to ride on the horse slowly but over the past few hours she had managed to get used to the horse and was even able to ride on it with a very rapid speed.

Janelle followed the guidance of the trainer and rode for another hour without making too many mistakes. Cairaeleen's eyes rested on her, on her beautiful face and on her black hair which looked majestic and really beautiful as it fluttered in the wind. The sun shined on the hybrid's face, causing that she looked way more beautiful than she already did. Janelle held the reins steady and ordered the horse to stop. The horse listened and slowed down until it stopped two meters in front of Cairaeleen, who applauded and gave the horse's rider a small smile.

"Well done" said Cairaeleen and walked to the horse. She stretched out her left hand and helped Janelle to climb out of the saddle. She wrapped her arm around Janelle's hips and pulled her onto the ground, her arm was still wrapped around her waist after Janelle's feet had come in contact with the ground.

"You have become very good within just a few hours. That's impressive" complimented Cairaeleen and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, I had a very good teacher and a special person who supported with her presence" responded Janelle and looked at her teacher and then back at her girlfriend who was smiling at her. She closed the distance between them and placed a passionate kiss on Cairaeleen's rosy and soft lips. The taller elf kissed her back and wrapped her arm around Janelle's neck. The hybrid placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips and stroked them while she bit her bottom lip softly. Cairaeleen parted her lips and allowed Janelle to insert her tongue. Janelle accepted this offering with pleasure and explored the other woman's mouth greedily. The women held the kiss until they were interrupted by the stable owner's daughter who cleared her throat.

"I don't want to interrupt you ladies but I need to get back to the next waiting customer. It would be nice if I could get my reward before I leave" she said and climbed down from her horse. Cairaeleen pulled a sack of gold from her belt and took the required sum out of it. She placed the coins in the hand of the trainer, who counted the coins thoroughly. She nodded thankfully after she had made sure that the sum was correct. She wished them a good afternoon and climbed back on the saddle. She spurred her horse and rode away. The pair regarded her until she was out of their sights, then they started to walk back to the stable, hand in hand, their fingers intertwined.

They came to the stable after a walk of twenty minutes but they didn't stop there, instead, they continued to walk, this time towards Cairaeleen's house. They met a few of Cairaeleen's friends and workmates along the way. They stopped and talked with them from five minutes up to thirty minutes, depending on how good Cairaeleen knew the individual. In the end, the pair came home after two additional hours of walking and talking. Cairaeleen's movement suddenly stopped, her eyes narrowed as she regarded her house. Janelle, who had regarded Cairaeleen's face all the time during the walk, asked her what was wrong. Her question was answered automatically as she shifted her head and spotted on what her girlfriend was staring.

Cairaeleen's entrance door was open and showed visible breaking-in clues. The lock was heavily damaged, telling Cairaeleen that the burglar had tried to unlock the door without success. She observed her door and noticed that it had been lifted out of its hinges, but not by force. It had been lifted by magic, casual magic, every mage, warlock or spellcaster could perform. Cairaeleen drew a large dagger from her belt and signalized her girlfriend to wait. Janelle didn't listen to her request and draw her daggers as she slowly followed her girlfriend who approached the door carefully.

Cairaeleen poked her head through the door, expecting an incoming attack. Fortunately, no one attacked her. She looked at Janelle, who stood directly behind her, then she rushed through the corridor, without making a noise. Janelle followed her, like her girlfriend, her steps were careful and silent but still large enough to enclose the distance as fast as Cairaeleen did. The two women came in the warrior's sleeping room and spotted a woman, dressed like a bandit. The stranger seemed to frisk her chamber for a certain object because the valuable objects laid overlooked on the floor, behind the bandit.

Cairaeleen pulled a small dagger from her belt and threw it at the bandit. She expected that the bandit would attack her after she had caught the dagger with her bare hands, but instead, she threw it back at Cairaeleen and used the moment, where the warrior was distracted by blocking it, to rush to the opened window and jump through it. Janelle didn't hesitate and sprinted after the bandit, jumping through the same window and started to pursue her. Cairaeleen observed the room quickly then she jumped through the window, without making made sure if the bandit had taken anything from her. She was glad that she hadn't put on her armour today because she wouldn't have been able to pursue the bandit with the extra weight. She shouted for help but unfortunately for her, the street was oddly free of any inhabitant.

The bandit came to a small junction and took the left path which led to the village's inner. The women pursued her but they weren't able to catch up to her. The bandit's running speed was increased as she drank the blue content of an expensive potion, a speed potion. Now she was almost twice as fast than before. She reached the village's market, which was overgrown by inhabitants and traders before Janelle was close enough to inform the people about the bandit. They arrived at the market and looked around, searching for the woman but they weren't able to find the bandit in the dense crowd.

"Dammit. I can't believe that she escaped us" cursed Janelle and kicked a loose brick away.

"I don't believe that this was a normal bandit. I don't know why but I have the bad feeling that Vaero is involved with this. There are some many better-appointed houses for a break-in but the woman has chosen mine, which hasn't got many valuable objects. This break-in was ordered by someone and I'm pretty sure it was Vaero, although I don't know what he wanted to achieve with this action" told Cairaeleen and wrapped her arm around Janelle, pulling her closer.

"This bastard is annoying me" responded Janelle and stared at the crowd at the market.

"You don't need to tell me that. He is pissing me off since I broke up with him. This guy has serious problems and his influential parents are solving the problems, he is making, as well as possible. I'm pretty sure they helped him out of the prison. I can't believe that he is still able to walk freely after what he had tried to do to us" said Cairaeleen and stroked her girlfriend's back softly.

"We should inform the guards and then we should go back to your house and clean the mess" suggested Janelle.

"Yes, we should do that" responded Cairaeleen and placed a soft kiss on the smaller woman's forehead, then she took her hand and walked with her towards her house.

* * *

 

"That was close. Now I got what I wanted" whispered the bandit and looked at the map in her hands. She observed the marked route from this village to the Eastern Plaguelands.

 _What does she want in the Eastern Plaguelands? Does she?... Now she wouldn't...? Wouldn't she? Why should she want to look for the young sister of this fleeing human? The only possibility is that... There has to be another reason why she wants to travel to the Eastern Plaguelands with that elf. No, she wants to find her and this could only mean that..."_ thought the bandit and whispered the rest of her train of thought "This would mean that she knows the human I am looking for. But what would also mean that she had met her recently or is still in contact with her... Things are getting complicated but I will find out sooner or later what Cairaeleen hides from me"

The bandit looked around and noticed the small house, which owner she had met recently. She looked around and made sure that nobody was watching her, then she snapped her fingers, causing that her appearance changed from her current to the appearance of the warlock Varelle. Varelle snapped once again, this time she copied Cairaeleen's exact look. She walked to the door of Cairaeleen's best friend and knocked at it. She waited an entire minute until it was opened and Daynlia's head poked out. Daynlia's eyes lit up as she saw her best friend, not knowing that it was Varelle who had questioned her a few hours ago. She stepped out of the house and hugged her quickly, then she stepped back and looked at the spot behind Cairaeleen, expecting that Janelle would stand there.

"Where is Janelle?" asked Daynlia confused, her eyebrows were raised as she stared into Varelle's eyes, waiting for an answer.

"She is tired and is now taking a rest in my bed" lied Varelle, making sure she held eye contact with Daynlia to sell her lie.

"Tired of what?" asked Daynlia with a wide grin on her face.

"What do you think?" asked Varelle and gave the petite mage a smirk.

"Oh... you two did it... You have to tell me the details" said Daynlia excited and dragged Varelle in her house. She brought the woman in her living room and allowed her to take a seat on the couch, on which the shapeshifter had laid a few hours ago while she had tried to gain information transformed as Varelle. But now she had the opportunity to gain the required pieces of information disguised as Cairaeleen.

"I will tell the details about it later. Let's start with a little small-talk" said Varelle, imitating her ex as best as she could, which was enough to let Daynlia think that she really talked with her best friend. "How was your day?"

"Except the annoying warlock who wanted to talk about Janelle and insisted that I tell her everything I know, my day was okay" responded Daynlia and offered Varelle a cup of tea. Varelle accepted the offering and took a sip.

"A warlock... I met a warlock yesterday who hasn't visited this village for a while. Her name was Varelle if I remember correctly" replied Varelle and took another sip from the delicious tea.

"That was her. She wore a robe and had curled brown hair. She told me her name and that Liadrin had sent her" said Daynlia and poured tea into her own cup.

"Did you tell her anything about Janelle?"

"Of course not. I haven't told her anything. I have promised you that I won't tell anyone about Janelle. Nobody will ever find out that Janelle is a hybrid and is looking for her sister in the Eastern Plaguelands". Daynlia's blunt answer brought a smile on Varelle's face. Daynlia had told her exactly what she wanted to know while she had told her that she wouldn't tell anyone about it.  _If only she could know what she had done. To be fair, she couldn't know that I'm not her best friend. Now I only need to know when Cairaeleen wants to look for the sister of my target. Hopefully, I can eliminate Janelle and her sister so that no one will remember eventually, that I have murdered their parents._

"Good. I knew I could count on you" said Varelle with a satisfied grin on her face. She talked with her ex's best friend for a while until the mage had revealed all the information she had required. Now she knew that Cairaeleen will start her journey next Monday. She invented a story about Cairaeleen's and Janelle's lovemaking and explained it to Daynlia, making sure she didn't leave out any detail of her false story. She said goodbye to Daynlia and hugged her after she was done with spreading her lies, then she walked out of the house and looked for the last time at the petite mage before she followed the long road to her house.

She shapeshifted to her warlock appearance and unlocked her door. "You will belong to me Cairaeleen, my love, after I'm done with these filthy hybrids" whispered Varelle and entered her house, locking the door behind her. "I just need to copy Janelle's appearance and then we will live happily together until the end of our long lives" said Varelle to herself before she turned around and walked to her bedroom.


	15. Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Here is the new chapter as I have promised. Enjoy it and comment it if you like this story.
> 
> ~Darkness

 

"She has taken the map" statemented Cairaeleen and searched through the room, looking if something else was missing. She and Janelle had tidied up the messy room within one hour. Fortunately, they had found out that nothing else was missing.

"That should prove that the bandit was sent by Vaero. Who else would be interested in this map?" asked Janelle and bent down. She put her head on the ground and looked under the bed then she stood up after she had noticed that nothing was lying beneath it.

"I still don't know why he knows about our little adventure" said Cairaeleen and closed her wardrobe. She turned around and walked to Janelle, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's hips and pulling her closer to her.

"Maybe he had watched you or he had ordered a few spies to watch you. Maybe he stalked you and just found out randomly about our trip" responded Janelle and put her hands on Cairaeleen's back.

"We have to be careful. I don't know what he is planning but I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen" responded Cairaeleen and ran her fingers through Janelle's hair.

"I don't know what else we can do to avoid him" whispered Janelle and put her head on her girlfriend's left shoulder. Cairaeleen continued to run her hand through Janelle's hair while her other hand stroked her back softly.

"Maybe I should talk with Lady Liadrin but I'm not sure if that would help us. The result would be that Liadrin would send a few of her soldiers with us which would mean that we wouldn't be able to look for your sister while these soldiers are watching us. I think we should start one day earlier, which would enable us a significant lead" responded Cairaeleen and kissed the rogue's cheek softly.

"Hmm... Maybe we should start off tomorrow. That would give us a lead of two days, which would result in enough distance, which means we won't have any trouble in the first few days" suggested Janelle. A low moan escaped her lips as Cairaeleen's lips were pressed against the skin on her neck. Cairaeleen's tongue darted out of her mouth and licked over the soft flesh, she pressed her lips rougher on her girlfriend's neck, leaving a love bite on it which would last for at least two days.

"You are right. We should start off tomorrow. We have everything prepared and my last duty this week starts in two hours which means that the weekend is free. I will rent the horses before my duty starts and make sure that we will get them tomorrow" whispered the taller elf and put her left hand on Janelle's ass, kneading it softly through the fabric. She received a teasing smirk in response which caused that a smile appeared on her lips.

"We have almost two hours left. We should use the time wisely" whispered Janelle with an erotic and teasing voice.

"I have the perfect idea how we could pass the time" responded Cairaeleen teasingly and tightened her grip on Janelle's butt.

"Tell me" said Janelle with a wide grin on her face. She stared into her girlfriend's green glowing eyes. She admired the beauty of these eyes in which she could get lost forever if she would stare into them for too long. Cairaeleen's lips formed a small smile as she recognized her girlfriend's staring. She brought her left hand up to the hybrid's face and caressed her cheeks softly. Her eyes light up as her gaze shifted to the smaller woman's half revealed breasts. She regarded the woman's cleavage and shoved her backward slowly until her back was pressed against the wall. Cairaeleen felt a soft hand under her chin which lifted it up and forced her to look into the hybrid's eyes. "I'm here" said Janelle with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"C'mon, you are spoiling my fun" replied Cairaeleen and pressed her upper tight between Janelle's legs, silencing the cheeky woman immediately and earning a quiet moan from her. She kept staring into Janelle's eyes as she gently thrust her upper thigh against the spot between her girlfriend's legs. Janelle wrapped her arm around the taller woman's waist and pulled her closer, pressing herself closer against her thigh.

"It seems that you really _need_ me, honey" whispered Cairaeleen erotically and gave her girlfriend a wide grin. Before Janelle was able to respond, her girlfriend shifted her gaze away from her when a loud knock on the door was hearable.

"I better hope that the one who is disturbing us has a good reason or may the gods have mercy with him or her" cursed Cairaeleen silently and placed a quick kiss on Janelle's lips before she removed her upper thigh, much to the disappointment of the half-human who was full of anticipation. She looked at Janelle and noticed that she was blushing because of her distinctive lechery. She gave her a small smile before she turned around and walked towards the door. She opened it without hesitation, her eyes widened as she recognized the features of a familiar person.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" said Cairaeleen with a voice which told the woman in front of her, that she was really surprised to see her.

"Is that how children greet their mothers these days?" the woman with the purple dyed hair asked.

"Of course not, mother. I just haven't expected that you would visit me during the week" answered Cairaeleen quickly and pulled the older woman in a tight hug.

"I have heard that you're a going on a vacation trip. I'm busy at the weekend, so I thought I could visit you before you start your journey on Monday" said her mother and stroked her daughter's cheeks softly. "Can I come in or are you busy?"

"I..." started Cairaeleen but she was interrupted by the sound of cracking crockery.

"You have a guest?" asked her mother. An eyebrow was raised and the corner of her lips formed a small smile.

"Ah, yes. I have a guest, actually" responded Cairaeleen insecurely.

"Who is it?" Vaero? Lady Liadrin? The stable owner's daughter?" asked her mother curiously, her smile had become wider and she observed her daughter's facial features precisely.

"None of them" replied Cairaeleen shortly.

"Can I come in at least and meet the person?"

"Sure, if you insist" replied the younger elf and signalized her mother to follow her. Both women walked through the corridor and came to the living room. They spotted Janelle who was crouching on the floor and picked up the fragments of a broken casual cup. The hybrid stood up as soon as she noticed the two women. Her eyes regarded Cairaeleen's mother precisely, her lips formed to a smile and shy smile as she recognized the woman from one of Cairaeleen's photos. She knew immediately that the person was none other than her girlfriend's mother.

The body of Cairaeleen's mother was smaller and tender than Cairaeleen's. Compared to the visages of humans, her mother's face looked like she was in her thirties but Janelle knew that she was older than that. It was impossible to define her age but she guessed that she was at least three hundred years old. Janelle knew that elves could live for thousands of years and they could look very young for hundreds of years at least.

"May I introduce my new girlfriend Janelle. Janelle this is my mother"

"You can call me Sharrin if you want" said Cairaeleen's mother and extended her hand. Janelle shook it quickly and looked at the woman, who was giving her a small smile.

"I like your green dress Sharrin. It looks beautiful but I bet it was very expensive"

"Not really. You can get awesome looking dresses for a small amount of money in most of the stores" informed Sharrin and passed Janelle, then she sat down on a chair and regarded the two younger women.

"I will remember that. I'm sorry for dropping the cup" Janelle said and looked at Cairaeleen. The taller elf signalized that she didn't need to be sorry and she offered her a seat next to her mother. Janelle gave her a smile as she sat down next to Sharrin who was watching the pair with a smile on her lips.

"So, tell me something about yourself, Janelle" said Sharrin and looked at the hybrid with interest.

"Eh, where should I start? Or better, what do you want to know?"

"Age, occupation, family, hobbies and other personal stuff. If you want of course. I'm not forcing you to say anything you don't want to say" responded Sharrin and gave her daughter a thankful nod as she took the cup of tea out of her daughter's hands. She put it in front of her and tried to accelerate the tea's cooling by blowing softly against the surface of the hot liquid. Cairaeleen gave Janelle a cup which was filled with the same sort of tea, then she took a seat next to Janelle and wrapped her arm around her.

Janelle thought about her answers. She was unsure if she should tell Sharrin the truth. She looked at her girlfriend who gave her an encouraging nod. Janelle turned her head and looked at her girlfriend's mother. "I'm twenty-four years old and ..." started Janelle and wanted to say more but she was interrupted by Sharrin who spoke out surprised "Only twenty-four? That's very very young for a blood elf". She looked at her daughter who gave her a calm and shy smile.

"That means that my sweet daughter is at least three times older than you. I never knew you are into teenagers my dear" responded Sharrin and gave her daughter an amused look. Cairaeleen looked at Janelle and noticed that she was not offended to be called a teenager. Janelle didn't know the exact age when blood elves were regarded as full adults but she was sure that the reason, that elves needed to live longer than humans to become adults, was the average life expectancy of an elf which was normally at least ten times longer than the life expectancy of an average human.

"Love has its own mind. We can't decide what our hearts want and who we love" responded Cairaeleen and stroked the back of Janelle's hand, which was not holding the teacup.

"You are right my dear" agreed Sharrin and took a sip of the still hot tea. "Hm, delicious"

"I'm glad that you like the tea. It's rose-hip tea"

"I always like it"

"I know" responded Cairaeleen and took a sip from her cup. She enjoyed the delicious taste of the tea as it flowed down her throat, increasing the warm feeling in her upper body already which existed because of Janelle's presence. Cairaeleen placed a soft kiss on the hybrid's cheek and stared into her eyes, telling her with the twinkle of her eyes that Janelle should continue to answer her mother's questions. Janelle nodded and broke eye contact after almost five minutes of staring in the taller woman's eyes. She shifted her gaze towards Sharrin and regarded her face.

"I'm working as a mercenary or assassin. I'm trying to eliminate as many members of the Alliance as I can. My only living relative is my sister who is currently wandering around in the Eastern Plaguelands" said Janelle.

"What about your hobbies?" asked Sharrin and took a gulp of tea.

"Hm, I like to read but besides that, I don't have any real hobbies like others"

"Reading is fun. I enjoy reading too in my free time. But my work is taking so much time that I barely have time left for reading"

"What do you do for a living?" asked Janelle and emptied her teacup.

"Haven't my daughter told you?" Sharrin's question was immediately responded by a shake of Janelle's head. "I own a trading company in Silvermoon City. Usually, I'm busy for at least twelve hours every day with making sure that everything is alright. I have to make sure that the goods are delivered and I have to make sure that we have enough goods in the stocks. Then I have to control that my employees are working correctly and stuff like that. It's really exhausting but that's worth it. I can't complain about the amount of money I earn" she explained and signalized her daughter that she should refill her empty cup. Cairaeleen did as she was told and took a sip from her own cup.

"Leading a successful company can always be a challenge but if you lead it correctly you can become very rich"

"I can't complain about my affluence" responded Sharrin.

"That's nice to hear"

"So, how you two have met?" asked Sharrin and directed a glare at her daughter, who wasn't showing any signs of nervousness.

"We have met each other in the Eversong Woods" responded Cairaeleen shortly. She felt bad about telling her mother a half-truth but she didn't want to explain everything to her mother. She had to keep Janelle's origin and her work as a thief secret as long as Vaero was a threat and as long as they hadn't found Janelle's sister.

"I'm listening" said Sharrin and gave her daughter a teasing smile. Cairaeleen smiled back and started to tell her mother the story. Of course, she didn't mention that Janelle had been unconsciousness and injured when then she had found her, instead, she told her that Janelle was wandering from village to village and had gotten lost in the Eversong Woods. She told her that she had met her during her duty while Janelle had been wandering around. She also told her that she had shown Janelle the way to the village and they had started to get know each other during the walk.

"How long are you together?" asked Sharrin, not hiding her interest.

"About a week" responded Janelle and gave Sharrin a shy smile.

"Only a week? Then I should give you more free time before you are separated for a week because of my daughter's vacation journey.

"Actually, she is coming with me" responded Cairaeleen and pulled Janelle closer, almost onto her lap.

"A journey is perfect to get better known to each other. I like the idea. Anyways, I'm going now. It was nice to meet you Janelle and of course, to met you again my dear daughter" said Sharrin and stood up. Cairaeleen did the same and hugged her mother tightly, earning a soft kiss on the forehead in response. Sharrin extended her hand and shook Janelle's hand quickly. She wished the pair a good evening and a nice journey before she walked out of her daughter's house and closed the door behind her.

Cairaeleen looked at Janelle and gave her a soft kiss. "I haven't planned to introduce you so quickly to my family but the destiny had its own mind" said Cairaeleen and kissed Janelle. Janelle kissed her back and wrapped her arms around the taller elf's neck. "Now we can continue what we have started" whispered Janelle and placed a few kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

"We have thirty minutes left before I have to get ready for my duty"

"That's enough time," said Janelle with an erotic voice and dragged Cairaeleen to the bedroom.

 

* * *

"You are allowed to enter" shouted a voice which sounded similar to the noise which was produced when a crypt door was opened. Lady Liadrin, who had gotten used to the voice of Sylvanas Windrunner over the past years, opened the door to the office of the leader of the Forsaken and walked through it. She spotted the Dark Lady sitting behind her desk while her right-hand and champion Nathanosa sat on her desk and adjusted her clothing. She tightened up the belt of her trousers and looked at her queen for the last time before she passed Liadrin and walked out of the office. Liadrin's gaze followed Nathanosa until she was out of her sight, then she shifted her gaze to Sylvanas. The ruler of Undercity gave her an amused look and signalized her to come closer.

Liadrin did as she was told and stepped to the desk. Sylvanas stood up and walked around her desk, pulling Liadrin in a tight embrace and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know that I'm here because of duty not for our pleasures, right?" Liadrin asked and stared in the red eyes of the undead elf.

"Of course, I know but we have enough time after we are done with our meeting" responded Sylvanas and gave the paladin a teasing smile.

"I had hoped that you would say that" said Liadrin and pulled Sylvanas in for another kiss, this time it lasted longer and was more passionate than the first welcoming kiss. They held the kiss for several moments until Liadrin pulled away and observed Sylvanas' amused facial expression. She folded her arms in front of her chest and said "I have important news for our problem"

"Explain"

"My spies have spotted a woman in the Eastern Plaguelands which appearance fits the description. According to them, she is wandering around for weeks without a real destination" explained Liadrin and shoved her ass on the edge of the desk, her back pointed towards the other side of her room while she looked at Sylvanas. The Dark Lady spread her legs with her left upper thigh and stepped between Liadrin's legs so that their hips almost touched.

"And you are telling me this for what reason?" whispered Sylvanas and ran her hand over Liadrin's left cheek.

"Because I need your help" responded Liadrin and looked at her part-time lover full of expectation.

"I will help you but it has its price" whispered Sylvanas with an erotic voice and ran her index finger over Liadrin's rosy, with slightly lip-stick covered, lips. Her other hand was placed on Liadrin's hip and caressed it softly.

"Tell me your price"

"Oh, you know exactly what I want from you" said Sylvanas with a wide smile on her lips. She leaned forward and pressed her hip against Liadrin's, running her hand over her belly as she placed a soft kiss on Liadrin's lips. Liadrin closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the Queen's cold lips against her warm ones. She had gotten used to Sylvanas' cold touch over the past years since she had found Sylvanas again after the monster Arthas Menethil had left their homeland in ruins.

She opened her eyes and stared into the red slits which regarded her precisely. "Your dark rangers are the best scouts and hunters of the Horde. I would be happy with you could send a group of your best rangers after the human, but do me a favour and don't kill her. I want her alive" said Liadrin and wrapped her arm around Sylvanas' back, pulling her closer until their bodies met which caused that a wave of excitement rushed through the paladin's body.

"I will send my most skilled rangers after her but they will need their time. You can't expect that they will find her in the next few days but I'm pretty sure that they will get her in one or two weeks" whispered Sylvanas and brought her mouth to Liadrin's left ear, kissing it softly.

"Now where we have cleared this up, we can enjoy each other" whispered Sylvanas with a teasing and erotic voice. She squatted down and started to pull Liadrin's legwear down.


End file.
